


Accepting Your Role

by Pato_Pato_Ganzo



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Generals - Freeform, Infantilism, Little/Caregiver, Louis' in Denial, M/M, Mommy Liam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, bottles, gemma styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pato_Pato_Ganzo/pseuds/Pato_Pato_Ganzo
Summary: The last day of Sophmore year is the day you get your classification. You can be an Alpha, Omega, General, Caregiver, or Little. A lot of people are surprised when they get their classification but it's ok because they have the whole summer to adjust to their new role in life, if they need it.This is the story of how everyone reacts and adjusts to their classification.





	1. The Undeniable Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I don't know if any of you have read my other Fic. Our New Addition, if you haven't I recommend it, but if you have and/or do I want you to know that I'm not abandoning it at all I just haven't had time to write it lately and this is something I've been working on in between writing the other one. Anyway's long story short I felt bad not being able to update as regularly as normal so I wanted to give ya'll a little something something. 
> 
> So this story will not be updated regularly until I finish Our New Addition, since that is what I started first. I hope everyone likes this and enjoys it. Also I hope everyone is having a wonderful New Year! 
> 
> Please comment and leave Kudos; I appreciate ya'll!!!

It was a week before summer break, meaning sophomore year was coming to an end. Kids should be excited for vacation, it’s three months off of school! But no one looks forward the end of sophomore year. On the last day of school every one has to get tested for their classification. 

They did testing at the end of the year so that everyone had the summer to adjust to their new life, if it was a change. There were five major classifications; Alpha’s, Omega’s, Generals (Gens), Caretakers, and Littles. For Junior and Senior year everyone went to a different building for school, it was sectioned off for every classification. It made sure to fit everyone’s needs.

So now the Sophomore class was walking around dreading the end of the year. Louis Tomlinson, the star soccer player, was trying not to think about it. He wanted to have as much fun with his friends before none of them saw each other for three months. Not they couldn’t see each other it was just rare because everyone is trying to adjust. 

“So what time tonight?” Niall asked Louis as he walked up to his locker. 

Louis smiled, “I don’t know, how about nine,” Louis replied turning around to look at Niall. 

“Are you sure we’re not gonna get caught?” Niall worried. 

“My family doesn’t go to the beach until Memorial Day,” Louis said as they started walking to lunch. 

“Yea, and that’s in like two weeks,” Niall reminded him. 

“Yea, but even if we do, this is normal. Everyone gets smashed the weekend before classification. So even if we do get caught they won’t care,” Louis told him. 

“Yea, I guess you’re right. Did you invite Harry?” Niall asked. 

“No, why?” Louis asked. 

“What happened between you two?”

“Nothing, we just grew apart like people do,” Louis said. 

“Then invite him,” Niall said. 

Louis opened his mouth to protest but Niall gave him a look and he realized he had no reply. Louis sighed, “Fine, I’ll ask him. But he probably won’t come.” 

Louis and Harry weren’t enemies but they weren’t friends either. They both lived in the wealthy small town all their lives, have known each other just as long. As the got older they drifted apart. Louis got more into sports and Harry got more into his studies and jetting around the world to famous camps during the summers. He and his friends were the artsy kids in their class. 

Louis and Niall parted ways once they got to the cafeteria, Niall went over to the soccer table and Louis went over to Harry, who was sitting alone reading a book. Louis sat down across from Harry and he didn’t even look up. “Whatcha reading?” Louis asked. 

“Tolstoy,” Harry replied without looking up. 

“Cool, thinking about your classification?” 

Harry smiled and looked up, “a bit personal don’t you think?”

“Do you have friends?” Louis asked. 

Harry laughed, “yes Louis I have friends. Are you worried about your classification?” 

Louis shook his head, “nope, I know what I am.” 

“Really, and what are you?”

“A general. So i’m nothing,” he started laughing to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked with a smile on his face. 

“I’m nothing but you can’t  _ be  _ nothing,” Louis laughed and Harry joined in. 

“You’re right, you can’t be nothing. But, uh, don’t get your hopes up, ok? People are shocked all the time when they find out. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“You don’t think I’m a gen?” 

“That’s not what I said,” Harry said calmly, “I just don’t want you to get your mind set and have it not go as planned, that’s all.” 

“I am a general, Harry. Everyone in my family is a general so I am too,” Louis pouted. 

“Ok Louis,” Harry said and returned to reading his book. He thought Louis would leave but he sat in silence. “Where are your friends?” he asked breaking the silence. 

Harry looked up with a smile, “You know there are two lunch periods, right?” Louis nodded, “well my friends happen to be in the other one.” 

“Who are they?” 

“Taylor, Kendal, Zayn-” he was cut off by Louis saying, “Liam likes Zayn,” with a giggle. 

Harry gasped in fake surprise, “He does?” 

“Yea he does,” he giggled, “he stares at him and talks all funny when he’s around.” 

“Some people do that when they like someone,” Harry explained. 

“Who else are you friends with?”   
“I’m also friends with Jack, Todd, Grace, and Chris,” Harry finished. 

“Who’s your best friend?” 

“I don’t know, Louis. Who’s yours?”   
“I have lots of friends, but probably Niall. He and I can play forever and we never get bored.” 

“I bet Niall’s a great best friend,” Harry said. Louis nodded. They fell into silence again. Harry was waiting for Louis to tell him why he came over in the first place. “Louis, is there a reason you came over here?” 

“Yea, I’m having a party tonight at my parents Beach House and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Louis looked up shyly, he didn’t want Harry to reject him. 

“I would love to come,” Harry said. 

“Really?” Louis squealed happily. 

“Yes really, and we can even use my house if it gets to crazy,” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, it’s only next door, it can be a combined party, if you like.” 

Louis smiled, “Thank you, Harry. It’s tonight at nine. The whole grades invited.” 

“The last hoorah before classification?” Harry asked. 

Louis stood up, “something like that,” he walked away. As he was walking up to the lunch line he was reminded of why he and Harry are no longer best friends. He doesn’t act like himself around him, always being so weird. He got his food and sat down at the soccer table across from Niall. 

“You were gone a long time,” Stan commented as Louis took his seat. 

“What did he say?” Niall asked. 

“Who?” Stan asked. 

“I asked Harry to the party tonight,” Louis said. 

“What did he say?” Liam asked. 

“Uh, he said yes, even offered his house for overflow or like a combined party,” Louis said. 

“Sweet,” stan said. 

“I’m surprised he offered,” Liam said. 

“Why?” Louis asked. 

“Because his mother will kill him if she finds out,” Liam said. 

“Everyone does this,” Louis replied. 

“Remember when Gemma did that a couple years ago?” Liam asked. “She was grounded the whole summer and they made her work in the mailroom at the firm.” 

“We’re not going to set fire to his parents curtains or throw  chairs through their windows,” Louis replied. 

“What the hell happened?” Stan asked. 

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know Gemma’s wild, always has been.” 

“Why aren’t we going to the city?” Stan asked. 

“Because we wouldn’t get away with it,” Louis said. 

“You don’t know that,” Stan replied. 

“I do,” Liam replied, “My, Louis’, and Harry’s last name will not go unnoticed,” Liam said. 

“Awwww yes to be part of an esteemed family,” stan mocked. 

“Says you, you’re not hurting last time I checked,” Liam threw back. 

“True but my last name isn’t branded to the most prestigious law firm in all of New York City,” Stan said. 

“Count your blessings for that,” Louis said. 

“Why don’t you have a beach house?” Niall asked Liam.

“My mom doesn’t like the beach, never has,” he replied. They held easy conversation the rest of lunch, when the bell rang they stood up and threw their trash away. As they were walking there separate ways Louis said, “See you guys at the beach house, spread the word,” and he walked off to his class. 

 

\----

 

Niall was pacing around Louis’ spacious living room at the beach house freaking out as people started flooding in and drinking. “Niall chill,” Louis said as he sipped his grey goose and cranberry juice and sat on the couch. 

“I can’t! What if we get caught? My parents will kill me!” Niall worried and kept pacing and wringing his hands. 

“Just have a drink,” Louis said, standing up and handing him his drink. Niall took it and chugged it. 

“Is that such a good idea, Nialler?” Liam worried watching from across the room. 

“It’s a great idea,” Niall replied as he went to the bar and got another like Louis had done. 

Liam walked over to his two friends and teammates, he threw his arms around both of them, “don’t go to crazy, and let me know if you need anything, yea?” 

“Ok, Dad,” Louis mocked as he went to join the growing crowd. Niall just nodded and started drinking his second drink. 

Harry and his friends had gone up to the Hamptons after school. They had been at his beach house pre-gaming the party. They were all feeling it by the time people started to show up next door. They decided to go over at ten once they were all drunk. 

They all stumbled up the front steps of the Tomlinson beach house and went in. Harry went over to the bar, knowing where it was by memory since he’d been going there his whole life. Harry’s dad, Louis’ dad, and Liam’s dad all went to Harvard law school together and when they graduated they decided to start their own firm, and it just happen to become the best known and most prestigious firm in New York City. He, Liam, and Louis had known each other all their lives and grew up together. 

Harry filled up his drink of rum and coke. He was walking out to the living room, that had been turned into a dance floor, when he heard someone yell out his name. “Harry,” Louis yelled very intoxicated, he ran and jumped into Harry’s arms, surprising both boys. 

“Hi Louis,” Harry replied surprised but wrapped one arm around Louis’ back and put his other under his bum to support his weight. He picked him up more and moved him over to his hip so he could see him better. “What’s up?”

“I’m having a great time!” He cheered and threw his head back so Harry was holding his weight, which wasn’t a problem since Louis was so light. 

“Good, I’m glad. How much have you had to drink?” Harry asked feeling more sober with the boy in his arms. 

“Not too much,” Louis whined and pouted at Harry. He sounded very much like a toddler about to throw a tantrum. 

“Why are you upset baby?” Harry asked.

“Not a baby!” Louis said forcefully looking at Harry. 

“I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sorry,” Harry said looking at Louis. 

“Ok,” Louis pouted then laughed, “I forgive you,” he kissed Harry on the cheek. 

“Oh good, I’m so glad,” Harry replied and then kissed Louis on the cheek. 

“Louis?” Liam called as he walked into the room. 

“Liam!” Louis cheered from his place on Harry’s hip. 

“Hey Harry,” Liam said as he walked over to the pair. “When did you get here?” 

“Liam, Liam, Liam guess who’s here? Zayn!” Louis squealed. 

“What?” Zayn asked as he turned around. 

“Hey,” Harry said and Zayn walked over. 

“What’s up?” Zayn asked. 

“Hi,” Liam said shyly with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Zayn, dis ‘s Eyum,” Louis said still being held in Harry’s arms. The three other boys looked surprised to hear Louis’ garbled speech. They were all blaming his behavior and speech on the alcohol but all of them knew deep down that it wasn’t. 

“Louis I think Liam and Zayn have met before,” Harry said gently to the boy in his arms. 

“Ook at Eyum, he rwed,” Louis said pointing to Liam’s blush. 

“Louis, that’s not nice. Let’s go over here,” Harry said walking he and Louis over to the couch, he set Louis down even though he was whining. “Stay here I’m going to get you some water.” As Harry walked away Louis started to feel like his normal drunk self, not whatever that was. 

“Here,” Harry said as he handed him the water and sat down. He expected Louis to crawl back into his lap but he didn’t, he just accepted the water and started blushing. “You ok?” Harry asked. 

Louis slowly nodded, “yea, I’m fine. Thanks.” Louis took a few drinks of his water and then got up and left. Harry knew whatever headspace or trance Louis was in was done and he was embarrassed. Liam came over bright red and sat down next to Harry. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Liam mumbled as he sat down. 

“You can’t blame him,” Harry said. 

“I guess there’s no guessing now,” Liam said. 

“We’ll find out in a week,” Harry replied. 

“Yea, I guess. But we need to keep an eye on him tonight.” 

“Yea, you’re right. So what’s with you and Zayn?”

“I don’t know,” Liam groaned, “every time I try to talk to him I start fumbling over my words and then I get all red and start to stutter,” Liam sighed at the end. 

“Why? I’ve never seen you get so fluster over a crush before. Well except when we were nine and you were so nervous to give Sally Hanson a Valentine that you threw up on her,” Harry laughed. 

Liam turned bright red, “we said we’d never talk about that again! So what’s going on with you and Mr…” Liam trailed off since no one else knew but him and it was only because he caught them making out in Harry’s Range Rover.

“Do Not say anything to Louis,” Harry stressed. 

“You think he’d say something?”   
“I don’t think he’d do it on purpose but he’d tell his mom, and then his sister and then he’ll tell Niall, who can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life and then everyone will know. So no telling Louis,” Harry said. 

“Does Zayn like me?” Liam asked shyly. 

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, “but I’ll ask for you.” 

“Thanks. Should we go rejoin the party?” Liam asked. 

“Yea, probably. Gotta keep an eye on our boys,” Harry said as the stood up. 

“What?” Liam asked. 

Harry just looked at him, “Liam.” 

“Yea,” He replied as he got up and followed Harry to the bar. 

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. They were all enjoying their last weekend of freedom. It wasn’t until one o’clock that Harry heard someone, Louis, screaming at someone. He followed the screaming and found Louis loosing his shit at a girl who was standing in front of a broken picture frame. 

“Louis?” Harry called gently. 

“What?” Louis growled as he turned around, the girl took it as her chance to run away. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he slowly approached. 

“She broke m-y pi-tcher,” Louis started sobbing and fell to the floor. 

Harry took a deep breath. He got down on the ground next to Louis, he put his arm around him and Louis crawled in his lap. That’s when Harry felt Louis’ pants and they were wet, he smelled his hand and he was right it was urine, again it was something everyone will pass off as too much alcohol. 

Then he looked over Louis’ shoulder and saw why Louis was crying. It was a picture of he and his dad from when he was a little kid. Louis’ dad had passed away from colon cancer when he was eleven.  “Oh Louis,” Harry cooed and started to rock the boy in his arms. Thankfully they were toward the end of the house, meaning not many people were there. 

“It’s my dad,” He cried. 

“I know, I know. But it’s ok we’ll clean it up and get you a new frame and it’ll be like nothing ever happened,” Harry told him. 

“Really?” Louis looked at Harry hopefully. 

“Yes, we can even go together to pick out the best one,” Harry told him. He held Louis until his cries were quieting down. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up,” Harry said. 

“Wet,” Louis mumbled. 

“I know,” Harry moved Louis off his lap and stood up. Louis was looking up at him helplessly, Harry smiled and picked him up off the floor. He put him on his hip. Harry took Louis to the master bedroom. He locked the door and went straight to the bathroom. 

“Louis do you have any extra clothes in here?” Harry asked. 

“In my room,” Louis replied. 

“Your room,” he sighed. “Can you walk?” Harry asked. 

“Tired,” Louis mumbled. 

Harry nodded, “ok, up we go,” Harry said as he picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms, this way no one will question them thinking Louis is just really drunk, which he is. He walked back out to the party and made it to the stairs without anyone noticing, except Liam but that was to be expected. 

He went into Louis’ room, the first room on the left. He went in and again went straight to the bathroom and also locked the door. Harry sat Louis down on the floor, “don’t go,” Louis whined. 

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I’m just getting you a new pair of clothes ok?” Harry told him. He went to Louis’ room and saw a gym bag sitting on the end of the bed. He grabbed a new pair of underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt. He went back into the bathroom and saw Louis was started to fall asleep with his thumb in his mouth. 

Harry sighed looking at it, on one hand it was adorable but on the other he knew next Friday would be hell for Louis and he wished he could spare him that pain. “Louis,” Harry called while shaking him to wake up. 

“What?” Louis asked, taking his thumb out confused. Thankfully he was still to drunk to question himself. 

“Let’s get you changed,” Harry said. “Do you want to take a bath first or just wipe off?” Harry asked. 

“Wiped off, tired,” Louis mumbled starting to fall over again. 

“Ok,” Harry said. He moved Louis so that he was laying on the floor. He grabbed a washcloth from the counter and wet it. He took off Louis’ soaked pants and underwear, he wiped him down with no fuss, which was surprising. If they were lucky Louis wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. When he was done wiping him down he put on the new underwear and shorts, then he took off the other shirt and put on the new one. 

“Ok, now that you’re all clean, I think it’s time for bed,” Harry cooed. He picked Louis up off the floor and put him in his bed, he tucked him in and turned on his closet light in case Louis was afraid of the dark. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed the used washcloth and clothes, he put it in the hamper in the corner. He double checked on Louis and then left the room. 

When he was walking out he saw Liam walking upstairs with Niall in his arms. He heard Niall saying, “Lee-um I’m fhine,” very drunk. 

“I know, we’re just changing your clothes.”

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“He wet his pants,” Liam replied and Niall just laughed in his arms. “Where’s Louis?” 

“A girl broke a picture of him and his dad, I thought he was going to attack her. He was screaming when I found him, then he started sobbing on the floor so I got down with him and he crawled into my lap. When he did I realized he was wet so I took him up here and changed him. He let me wipe him down with a washcloth and he was sucking his thumb,” Harry explained as he followed Liam into one of Louis’ sisters rooms down the hall. 

“Yea, well this one is having too much fun, and just started peeing right in the middle of dancing,” Liam laughed as he sat a babbling Niall down on the bathroom floor. Harry started laughing as well. 

“You think I should stay here?” Harry asked. 

“Where else would you stay?” Liam asked as he was gathering Niall’s clothes. 

“My house, right next door,” Harry replied. 

“Niall stop,” Liam said as Niall was trying to grab onto his hair and kept babbling about who knows what. “It’s up to you, man” Liam replied. 

“Yea,” Harry sighed. “I’m going to go join the rest of the party and make sure no one burns down the house, can’t have a repeat of Gemma’s party,” he said as he started to walk out of the room and he heard Liam laugh as he left. 

The party was dying down. Harry supervised to make sure no one was ruining the house. Around three o’clock he checked on Louis who was cuddled up in the middle of his bed and sucking his thumb. The party was oficial over at four am, Harry trudged upstairs and went to bed in the room across from Louis’, he thought about sleeping in Louis’ room with him but then he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

He went to sleep dreading next Friday. He knew that everyone was always uneasy when they got tested and the summer between sophomore and junior year was always hard. But he knew that Louis was going to be crushed when his dream of being a general came to an end, because after today it was abundantly clear that...  

Louis is a little. 


	2. Finding Your Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same thing as I said on the last chapter, this is a second story for me so it will NOT be updated regularly, at least I don't have any plans to. But I hope you all like this and enjoy it as I work on writing the next chapter of Our New Addition.

Harry woken up at nine, to soft crying. At first he was confused because he was in an unfamiliar room but then he remembered last night and now he remembered why he woke up, someone was crying. He got out of bed and followed the noise to Louis’ room. 

He gently opened the door and saw Louis crying on his floor and a yellow stain on the mattress. Harry sighed and walked in the room. “Louis,” he called softly. Louis startled. He was going to jump up and wipe his tears off and tell whoever it was he was fine and to get out. But when he turned around and saw Harry, for some reason, all that stopped and he stayed on the floor crying like a baby. He didn’t know why Harry did this to him. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked gently walking closer to the boy.

“Ma-eye bed,” he sobbed and pointed to the wet spot. 

“That’s ok,” Harry said. 

“ ‘M not uh bay-bee,” Louis mumbled as Harry crouched down next to him. 

“Uh huh,” Harry responded. “Can you clean yourself up? Or do you need help?” 

Louis wiped at his eyes and pouted, “not a baby.” 

“Yes, but everyone needs help sometimes. Why don’t you take a shower while I clean this up. Is that ok?” Harry asked calmly. Louis nodded but didn’t move. Harry smiled and grabbed him by the hands and pulled Louis up off the floor. 

Louis started walking to the bathroom, when he reached the bathroom door he felt kind of normal again. He turned around and looked at Harry, “Uh thanks, Harry. You’re a good friend,” he said shyly. 

“No problem, Lou,” Harry replied sweetly. Louis shut the door. Harry sighed. He looked through Louis’ gym bag and found another clean outfit, luckily. He gathered the underwear, shorts, and a shirt. He put them outside the door. Then he looked at the bed. 

He took the sheets off and put them in the hamper. He heard the shower going. He opened the door, he put the new outfit on the counter, and gathered up the old clothes. He threw them in the hamper. He carried the hamper down to the laundry room and started a load. 

When he was done with that he walked around downstairs to see what the damage was from last night. The place was trashed. Nothing was broken, except for the picture frame, thankfully. Harry sighed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was blown up with texts from his friends, asking where he was, telling him they slept at his house, and finally that half of them left early the morning and the other half were waiting for him. 

He went to the kitchen and replied. He told Jack, Taylor, Zayn, and Kendall that he was at Louis’ and wanted breakfast before they left. He then went to his contacts and called Louise, she was the house manager for the Tomlinson and Style’s estate. 

* Hello ? *  Louise answered. 

“Hi, Louise. It’s Harry Styles, how are you?” he asked with a smile on his face

* I know who it is, sweetie. I am good, how are you ?* she asked. 

“I’m doing good. I need a little favor but you can’t tell my parents or Louis’” 

She sighed, * oh goodness, you threw a party ?*

“Well Louis actually threw the party, but some of my friends stayed at my place,” Harry explained

* Is anything on fire or windows broken ?* She asked. 

“No, only trash, like everywhere and the bathrooms need to be cleaned and the sheets washed. Really it just needs to look as good as new by Memorial day so the rents don’t find out,” Harry explained. 

* I’ll have someone out there this afternoon ,* she said. 

“You are a lifesaver, thank you so much and please don’t mention this to our parents,” Harry said. 

* I won’t don’t worry. Have a good week, and good luck with classification ,* she replied. 

“Thank you, bye,” Harry said and she replied with a sweet bye and he hung up. He felt good, now the house was going to be cleaned and Louis wouldn’t have to worry. Now he needed to make sure he was dressed and needed to get him food. 

He walked back upstair and lightly knocked on the door. “Come in,” he heard and opened the door. 

“Hey, Lou, how ya doing?” Harry asked. 

“I’m good, thanks for earlier,” Louis replied from where he was sitting on the end of his bed scrolling through his phone. 

“No problem, Louise is sending people to clean up this afternoon,” Harry explained. 

“Oh, thank you! I completely forgot about that,” Louis said gladly looking up at Harry. 

“What do you want to eat?” Harry asked walking closer. 

“Can we get Pierre’s?” Louis asked happily. 

“Of course we can,” Harry smiled and sat down next to him. 

“You think people liked it?” Louis asked leaning into Harry’s side. 

Harry wrapped his arm around the boy, “everyone loved it,” he assured. “Hey Lou, would you like to go get a picture frame before breakfast? We can go together and tell everyone to meet us at Pierre’s later?” Harry suggested. 

“You would do that for me?” Louis asked. 

“Of course, Lou,” Harry replied and kissed Louis on the head. He thought he went to far and he probably did but Louis didn’t say so he counted that as good thing, if anything he preened at the attention. “Ok, let’s go,” Harry said as he stood up. 

Louis got off the bed and followed him. When they were going down the stairs, Louis tripped and Harry caught him before he could hit the floor. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Louis said as Harry helped him to get stable on his feet. 

“It’s ok,” Harry replied. 

“Thanks,” Louis said and walked down.

“Louis, we need to go over to my house first.” 

“Why?” Louis asked. 

“Because I need to get my wallet and keys, we’ll take my car to the store,” Harry said as he opened the front door. “Come on,” Harry said as he held his hand out, Louis didn’t know what was happening with him but he grabbed Harry’s hand. He let him led him over to the neighboring house like he was a little, which he was not, he was a general. 

When Harry walked in Jack, Taylor, Kendall, and Zayn were sitting watching TV. “Heeeey, look who’s back!” Jack cheered as Harry entered. Louis shook his hand out of Harry’s, embarrassed by what was happening. 

“I am alive and well,” Harry said. 

“Can’t say that about all of us,” Jack replied. 

“You seem fine,” Harry said. 

“Not me,” he shook his head over to the two girls. They were hugging pillows to their chests and looking miserable. 

“We need coffee,” Kendall said. 

“I don’t like coffee,” Taylor replied. 

“Well we need something,” Kendall said. 

“Can we go get food?” Taylor asked looking at Harry with her bottom lip out. 

“Uh, well Louis and I need to go get something at the store, for our parents in case they find out. So I was thinking I could take my car and Louis and we’ll do that then we’ll meet you guys at Pierre’s downtown. You can ride with the other’s at Louis’ house,” Harry explained. 

“Who’s at your house Louis?” Jack asked. 

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. 

“I know Liam, Niall, Stan, Jackson and Heath are all there, so someone can take Louis’ car and the others can take Liam’s,” Harry said. 

“Ok we’ll meet you guys there,” Zayn said. 

“Sounds good,” Harry said he went upstairs and Louis was following close behind him like his little shadow. He looked through his bag and found a new pair of underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt. “Do you mind if I change in here or do you want me to change in the bathroom?” Harry asked, he didn’t care but he didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable. 

“I don’t care,” Louis said quietly.  Harry smiled at him and took his shirt off and threw it back in his back. He threw the white t-shirt on and then undid his pants. He took them off, threw those in the bag and turned around, he took his underwear off and put a new pair on, then slid his new pants on. He saw that Louis was blushing and looking a little lost. 

He grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter and turned to look at Louis. “You ready to go?” he asked. Louis nodded and the two of them walked down the stairs, with Louis only having a minor problem on the stairs, he stumbled again. 

They went to the store and Louis picked out the perfect picture frame to replace the old one. They met their group at Pierre’s and had no major issues, except for a server asking if Louis was a little when he and Harry walked in. Harry quickly assured her that none of them had been classified. She was quite embarrassed and Louis was quite offended. He sat on the other end of the table from Harry was finally feeling normal again or rather off. 

When they were done Louis made sure to keep his distance from Harry, he remembered why they didn’t hang out anymore and he needed his space. The respective groups went to their houses, packed up and left. 

 

\----

 

Louis took a deep breath, he was standing in front of the school staring at it. Harry was walking up when he saw him, he stopped next to him, “You ready?” 

“Yea, I just don’t like needles and the first thing is the blood test,” Louis told him nervously. 

“I know,” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, the blood test is first,” 

Louis blushed, “oh I thought you meant my fear..” 

“I Know about that too,” Harry said and when Louis looked up at him confused he replied, “remember when you, me, and Liam had to go get our tetnis shots? You kicked the first nurse, and then had to be held down by another two nurses while you screamed and cried. I thought you were dying,” Harry said. 

“I forgot about that,” Louis said shyly. 

“It’s ok, want me to hold your hand?” Harry offered. 

“I don’t need that,” Louis said unconvincingly. 

“It’s ok to need a little help now and then,” Harry said. 

“O-ok, please?” Louis asked looking up.

“Of course,” Harry replied with a smile. The two walked into the building and walked over to the check in desk. The last week of school was dedicated to finals and testing for their classification. It started with a blood test, then a physical and they finished the day with sport games. Tuesday and Wednesday were dedicated to finals and people from the government came in and observed everyone in a stressful situation. Then Thursday it was a half day with another physical and round of sports. They got the afternoon off to let people relax a night before they found out their classification. Then on Friday everyone came in and had their meetings that told them what classification they were in and every little would meet their caregiver, the person or people who would take care of them the rest of their days. 

Harry held Louis’ hand through getting his blood drawn. Louis did throw a fit, he cried, screamed and Harry had to hold him on his lap so they could do it. They had to give the two of them twenty minutes afterward for Louis to calm down. When he was done, they had to leave to go get their physicals and as Louis was walking away he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, this didn’t feel like it was going how it was supposed to. 

It was Thursday night and Harry was cooking his family dinner, he cooked when he was stressed and no matter how much he tried to calm down he couldn’t, tomorrow was going to be hard, no matter what. 

“How’s it coming?” Harry’s mother, Anne, asked as she walked into her kitchen. She took a seat at the island. 

“Good,” he replied distractedly, he was thinking. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” she said calmly. 

“Did you know you were an Omega?” 

“Why?” 

“I just… well… I’m worried, not so much about me but a friend,” Harry told her. 

“And what about this friend?” 

“He thinks he’s something else but I’m also positive he’s something else and he’s going to be crushed,” Harry told her. 

“Well the test never lies, and he may think he’s something else but trust me when he finds out it’ll all become clear to him that’s he’s really been that way the whole time. I know I didn’t think I was an omega,” she replied. 

“Really? What did you think you were?” 

“I thought I was an general but once I found out I was an omega it took some time but I eventually realized I was always this way and there’s nothing wrong with that. Now who’s this friend?” She asked sincerely.

Harry sighed, he set down the spoon he was using to stir the spaghetti sauce, and walked over to the island. “You have to promise not to tell Dad,” Harry said seriously. 

“Honey, you know I can’t make that promise,” she replied. Omega’s couldn’t keep secrets from their Alpha’s. 

“Oooooooo, and what secrets are we trying to keep from dear old Dad?” Gemma, Harry’s older sister, asked as she entered the kitchen. She came and sat down next to her mother. She was home from Brown on summer break. 

“Gemma you have to keep this quiet, and Mom can you get Dad to keep this a secret,” Harry pleaded.   
“I can try, now who is this Harry,” Anne asked. 

Harry took a minute to decide if this was a good idea or not but he decided he needed to talk about this out loud. He and Liam had had silent conversations about it or sort of kind of talked about it without actually talking about it. “Louis thinks he’s a general,” he paused. 

“He does!” Gemma asked shocked, which Harry wasn’t expecting. 

“Oh no,” Anne mumbled. 

“And I think he’s a little.” 

“Well duh! It’s pretty obvious he’s a little,” Gemma replied. 

“When is the last time you were around him?” Harry asked defensively. 

“Harry, I’ve known him his whole and the last time I saw him was the Christmas Party. But he’s small; has no hair on his body other than his head, common in littles; and most of all he hangs off every word you say, like a little does with their caregiver,” she explained. 

“How do you know he thinks he’s a general?” Anne asked. 

“He told me. Last Friday he came over to talk to me at lunch and he was just blurting things out like a little kid does. And he asked me what I thought my classification was and I told him that was personal, so I asked him what he thought he was and he told me he was a general. He said he’s a general just like everyone in his family. Then he proceeded to laugh because he called himself nothing and you can’t be nothing,” Harry explained. 

“You know a good portion of little’s don’t know they are until their meeting,” Anne told him. 

“Is he going to be upset?” Gemma asked. 

“He’s going to be devastated,” Harry replied. 

“Well why else do you think he’s a little?” Anne asked. 

“Mom, I already told you,” Gemma said. 

“I know and I agree with that but there is much more to being a little than body hair, being small, and respecting a friend,” Anne replied. 

“Please don’t kill me,” Harry said. 

“Why would I kill you?” Anne said. 

“I’m only telling you because I have to talk about this but I don’t want to get in trouble and everyone does it,” Harry was rambling. 

“Oh my God, you threw a party at the beach house!” Gemma cheered, happy that her perfect little brother did something rebellious. 

“Harry!” Anne chastised. Harry blushed, “did you break anything?” 

“No, and I didn’t throw the party, Louis did. Me and my friends stayed at our house but all the partying was at the Tomlinson house and don’t worry I had Louise send people to clean the house,” Harry said. 

“Good boy,” Gemma replied. Harry threw her a glare. 

“What do you need to tell us?” Anne asked. 

“When I got to the party, Louis was a little drunk or a lot. Anyways he jumped into my arms and let me hold him on my hip for like a ten minute conversation. And at a point he started talking like… like, well, like a little. Then later on a girl broke a picture of he and his dad and he had a meltdown. 

“I held him in my lap while he cried and told him I was going to get him a new one. And then I realized he had peed his pants, he even told me he was wet. So I took him upstairs and he let me wipe him down with a washcloth-” 

“Does he have pubes?” Gemma cut him off. 

“Gemma!” Anne exclaimed. 

“What littles don’t have pubic hair,” she explained.

“No he doesn’t have any pubic hair. Anyways like I was saying he let me wipe him down and change his clothes. Then I put him to bed and he suck his thumb. I woke up because he was crying and it was because he wet the bed. I cleaned it up and it was fine. But when we were walking down the stairs later he fell and then the next time we were on the stairs he stumbled, 

“And the waitress at Pierre’s thought he was a little, which upset him and finally Monday he had an absolute come apart when he had to get his blood drawn and I had to hold him through all of it,” Harry finally finished.

Anne sighed, “poor kid. Well his mother won’t care and if he’s a little then there’s no running away from that he’ll be ok.” 

“So you’re a caregiver, can’t say I’m surprised,” Gemma said looking at Harry. 

“I don’t know that,” Harry said. 

“Oh please, I bet my entire trust fund that you are Louis’ caregiver,” she replied. 

“Gemma!” Anne exclaimed.  

“It’s true and now I’m the only one in the family not in a group,” she pouted. 

“Yes, you poor general. You’re life is so hard,” he replied. 

“I just saying, ok? Now will you please finish dinner because I am starving,” Gemma said. 

Harry laughed and Anne said, “well no matter what happens tomorrow your father and I love you and that will never change.” 

“Thanks mom,” Harry smiled, “what do you think I am?” 

“We’ll know for sure tomorrow,” she smiled. 

“Come on mom,” Harry said. 

“Honey, like I said I will love you no matter what the results are, now go stir your sauce before it burns,” she said, got up, and walked out. 

“Now are you going to finish my dinner?” Gemma asked. 

Harry chuckled, “I hate you,” and went back to the stove and stirred his food. 

Now Harry was sitting outside his conference room waiting for his turn. He was thinking about the week and how it had gone. His blood test went well, unlike Louis’. He was starting to notice who were probably going to be littles, they were the ones who the pressure was getting to them. 

He also thought that since he was noticing these things in people that that probably meant he was a caregiver. He had been thinking this for awhile but the past two weeks really made him think it and he was hoping it was true once he walked through those doors. 

“Harry Styles,” a woman in a nice black pant suit called to him at the open door. Harry looked up surprised he didn’t realize he was in such deep thought. He stood up and walked into the room. It looked like a normal classroom but it felt so different. 

“Please take a seat,” she said and pointed to a chair on the other side of the table from another woman, also dressed in a nice pant suit except she was brunette instead of blonde like the other one. 

“How are you?” The brunette asked.

“Ok,” Harry replied. 

“I’m sure you’re dying to know right?” The blonde asked as she said down next to the brunette.

“Yes I am,” Harry said. 

“Well my name is Alice,” the blonde told him. 

“And my name is Molly,” the brunette introduced. 

“We will be your advisors through this process, if you need any help adjusting or need anything at all, it’s right here in this file,” Alice told him as she handed it to him. 

“Ready to know what your results are?” Molly asked. Harry nodded. “Harry, you are a caretaker,” he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Happy with your results?” Alice smiled, it was alway great when people were happy. 

“Yes, that’s what I thought I was but I didn’t want to get my hopes up, many people are disappointed when they get their results,” he explained. 

“You definitely sound like a caretaker,” Molly laughed. 

“Now you know that every little gets a caretaker when they get classified, yes?” Alice explained and Harry nodded, “this means that there was a chance that you would get paired with a little today and you did. Your little is Louis Tomlinson.” 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“Your little is Louis Tomlinson, now he hasn’t taken the news to well but we are going to run over a few things about him before we bring him in,” Molly explained. Harry nodded. 

Alice pulled out another file, one with a picture of Louis clipped to the front. “According to his results he’s a little that will have a ten-month old headspace but that probably won’t be for a few years until it’s constant. Here’s a his new doctor and dentist. And here is the list of everything he’s going to need furniture wise.” 

“We know littles can be expensive but you come from a good family so we trust you should be able to afford this, yes?” Molly asked, Harry nodded. He was still stunned that Gemma was right. 

“Now here are his counselors, they’re Jenny and Dan and the four of us will be working together. Now you two will have to live together and you will have a meeting with the four of us two weeks before school starts so that we can walk you through how next year will work. Now are you ready to meet him?” Alice asked. 

“Uh, yes.” 

“Don’t worry, you were designed to do this and made to be his Daddy. So just remember it will all work out. And if you keep the folders then you know exactly who to call in case of emergencies,” Molly assured him. 

“Ok Harry, here he is,” Alice said as she opened the door and Louis and a man walked in. Harry saw that there were tear tracks down his face. 

“Harry?” Louis asked and walked over to him, he opened his arms. “This has to be a mistake,” Louis cried into his neck. Harry didn’t say anything just rubbed his back, he didn’t want to upset him more. 

“We know you boys already know each other, once he calms down you two are free to go,” the man that walked Louis in said, Harry assumed that was Dan. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. 

“Please call us if you need anything, we’ll give you two a minute,” Alice said and the three officials left.  Harry nodded, he moved so that Louis could crawl into his lap, which he did. He adjusted him so that they were chest to chest and Louis’ legs were around Harry’s waist. 

“Shhh, you’re ok, you’re ok,” Harry cooed as he rubbed his back and swayed. After a few minutes he stood up and moved around the room bouncing Louis. After a couple minutes of doing that Louis was asleep on Harry’s shoulder, he assumed that was normal and that’s why the counselors stepped outside. 

Harry put the folders in his backpack as best he could with Louis in his arms. He felt Louis move and looked at him and saw that he put his thumb in his mouth. Harry smiled at his boy, and then smiled more when he realized he was calling Louis ‘his boy’. He walked out and saw the counselors sitting on the bench he sat on earlier. 

“Are we good to go?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Dan said as he stood up, “here is his backpack and it has a pack of diapers and wipes in it,” Dan handed Harry the backpack. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, “Uh, do you know when I should change him?” He asked. 

“You can do it when you get home, I honestly think he’ll be fine until then,” Alice said. 

“Do you think he’ll sleep long?” Harry asked. 

“Usually they sleep a few hours after this,” Molly replied. 

Harry nodded, “Thank you, I think I’m going to head home,” he said and walked off with Louis in his arms and both backpacks on his shoulder that Louis wasn’t resting on. 

He walked out to his car, he realized that Louis’ car must be here too and he’d have to get someone to come get it since littles weren’t allowed to drive, especially ones that were Louis’ age. He put Louis in his back seat and was worried he might wake up when readjusted but thankfully he didn’t. He got in his front seat and pulled out his phone. He texted his mother, * On my way home, now * 

He got an instant reply with her saying * Excited to hear .* Harry smiled and backed out of his spot. People didn’t usually tell their family what they were until they saw them in person. It was too serious to do over the phone. 

He made his fifteen minute drive from school to his house with Louis asleep in the back. When he pulled into his driveway he took a deep breath before getting out and getting Louis. After a minute of gathering himself he grabbed their backpack and but them on one shoulder and then opened the back to get Louis. He unbuckled the boy and picked him up. He walked in the door. 


	3. Getting to Know Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So I am updating this one because I am no where near ready to update Our New Addition. This will not be consistently updated but I hope everyone likes it and is having a great day. 
> 
> Also I am not very good at editing/ am super Super lazy, so please excuse all errors.

He made his fifteen minute drive from school to his house with Louis asleep in the back. When he pulled into his driveway he took a deep breath before getting out and getting Louis. After a minute of gathering himself he grabbed their backpack and but them on one shoulder and then opened the back to get Louis. He unbuckled the boy and picked him up. He walked in the door. 

“Mom, I’m home,” Harry said as he walked in. 

“Oh Honey!” She cheered and made her way to him. 

“Shhh,”Harry said as she came running over with his sister behind her. They both stood stunned for a second at seeing Harry with Louis in his arms. 

“You owe me your trust fund,” Gemma said looking at Harry who was setting his and Louis’ backpacks on the island. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“Well yesterday I bet my trust fund that you would be Louis’ caretaker and I was right. Meaning you wagered your trust fund, which I’m assuming are the same size so since I was right you owe me your trust fund,” Gemma explained. 

“You’re insane,” Harry replied, “can you please get the diapers and wipes out for me?” he asked looking at her. She rolled her eyes but opened the backpack and pulled out the desired items. 

“Are you happy?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, I’m nervous and Louis didn’t take it well but I’m happy,” Harry replied and smiled. 

“Then I’m happy too, does Jay know?” she asked. 

“I don’t think so, also could you do me a favor and go get his car, I’m pretty sure it’s at school,” Harry explained. 

“How old is he?” Gemma asked. 

“You can look at our folders while I go change him. I need to order a lot of stuff for him,” Harry said. 

“Well you go change him, I’ll call Jay and Tom and we’ll have them over for dinner and Gemma will start ordering everything you need,” Anne said as she handed her son the diapers and wipes.     

 “Thanks mom,” Harry smiled. He took his supplies and went upstairs to his room. He gently laid Louis down on the bed. The boy stuck his thumb in his mouth, Harry needed to get him a pacifier asap. He took his shoes, pants, and underwear off. He was so thankful Louis was still dead to the world. He took out a diaper and put it on Louis before putting his pants back on. Thankfully Louis didn’t wake up. 

Harry pulled back his sheets and put Louis under his covers. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. He left his room but kept the door open and went back down stairs. When he walked in his mom and sister were both on the phone. His mother was talking to Jay about Louis and coming over for dinner tonight and Gemma was on the phone with a little store, he hoped it was a nice one. 

“Yes, dear he is but don’t worry I know Harry will take great care of him. Uh huh, are you sure? Really it’s no problem Gemma and I are happy to go get it. Ok if you insist. Ok, that sounds great. We’ll see you tonight at six, ok bye,” Anne hung up the phone. 

“So Jay’s coming at six?” Harry asked taking a seat next to his mother. 

“Yes, and her and Tom are going to get his car. And she is also going to pack up some stuff for him and bring it over tonight,” Anne explained. 

“So I guess he’s living here now,” Harry said looking down at his hands.

“What’s wrong dear?” Anne asked with motherly concern in her voice. 

Harry sighed, “I’m just a little overwhelmed and I can only imagine what it’s like for Louis. I just… I don’t… I want him here with me but I don’t want him to feel like I’m taking him away from his mom, they’re so close,” Harry told her. 

“Honey, he’s your little. He has to be with you and you will explain to him that you are not taking him away from her. He can see her as much as he wants. And you will explain that you two will live here until college because you are the only child at home, meaning there is more room here, he can have his own room and if you need any help, I can be there to help you as where his mother would have to split her attention between him and her other children,” Anne explained. 

Harry laughed. Anne looked at him confused, “what?” she asked. 

“Nothing, I just don’t what I’d do without you,” he said. 

“Well you won’t have to,” she smiled. 

“Harry, please tell this woman that your baby needs this walker,” Gemma announced walking over to her mother and brother. She handed him her iPad that had a picture of a brightly colored ‘Little’ walker that said ‘for Littles 18 months-3 years old.’ 

“And why does he need this?” 

“Because it’s great my nephew deserves the best don’t you think?” Gemma challenged 

“I agree, but why won’t she let us get it?” Harry asked confused. 

“She says he’s too young, which is crazy!” 

“Isn’t he too young? It says it’s for Little’s 18 months to 3 years old and he’s ten months,” Harry explained. 

“Yes but my friend Jenny has a little, Jordan, and he’s also ten months old but she has one for him and he loves it. Louis needs one and we need them to have a playdate,” Gemma explained. 

“Why didn’t you tell the person on the phone this?” Harry asked. 

“I tried! But she told me she had to have permission from his caretaker before she could order it, now please tell her my nephew needs this!” 

Harry sighed but put his hand out for her phone. “Hi, yes I would love to have a walker for my son. Yes we got classified today. Can you please tell me what my sister has ordered so far?” Harry asked. 

He listened as the woman read off the extensive list. He never realized how much stuff a little truly needed and he was so thankful for his sister. Yes, she was overwhelming and overbearing sometimes but it was moments like this that he was so happy to have her. She knew exactly what Louis needed and worked fast. She had everything he could ever need and hadn’t thought about and she even had two of everything order so that they could have everything at the beach house. 

“Yes, I would like two walkers,” Harry replied, “yes thank you very much, I would love if this could be delivered as soon as possible. Tonight? You can have all of that delivered in two hours?” Harry asked surprised. “Yes, thank you that’s amazing, yes I’ll look through the clothes and order them. Thank you so much,” Harry said and then hung up and looked at his sister. 

“Why do I need three strollers for each house?” Harry asked. 

“Because you like to run so that’s one, then you have the one if he needs a carrier which I wasn’t sure but his carseat does say that he needs to be facing backwards so I assumed and then you need the everyday one,” Gemma explained like it was clear as rain.

“Oh, and what did you do to get them to deliver it in two hours?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing, that’s standard, they prep for this day for months. They know there will be lots of littles that need a lot of stuff all at once,” she explained. 

“Did you call Louise to set up Louis’ room at the beach house?” Anne asked. 

“No,” Gemma replied.

“I’ll do that now,” Anne said and pulled out her phone. 

“Thanks mom,” Harry said as she said hello and walked out of the room. She waved him off. He turned to Gemma and said, “you work fast.” 

“Someone has to,” she replied. He smiled, “but in all seriousness, how are you?” 

“I’m good, really, I love him but I’m nervous for him to wake up, I don’t know how he’ll react, well actually I do and he’s going to fight this,” Harry said. 

“That’s ok, we’re all here to make sure he adjusts and he’s going to look so cute in the outfits I bought him,” Gemma squealed. 

“Oh God, and what did you get him?” Harry asked. 

Gemma sighed, “I thought you’d never ask, she took her iPad back and pulled up the store, Littles Littles Littles, website. Harry was glad because they were the best littles’ shop in all of Greenwich. She pulled up the clothes section and started showing Harry all that she bought. 

She hadn’t bought that many clothes, only a few pajamas, onsies, outfits, tops, shorts, shirts and shoes. She knew since she got all the furniture that Harry would want to do something. Harry sighed, “thanks Gem’s I don’t know what I’d do without you. There is so much stuff here,” he commented. 

“I know, babies need a lot of stuff,” she replied. 

“Why do I need a bouncer and a rocker? Or a swing if one of the bouncers is a swing and don’t a rocker and swing do the same thing?” Harry asked looking at his sister dumbfounded. 

Gemma laughed, “Oh Harry you have so much to learn.” 

Harry sighed, “seriously, thank you for getting all his stuff, even if you did go a little crazy. Now what color should we paint his nursery?” 

Gemma smiled and the two started searching the internet for ideas. When Anne came back in she sat down and looked with them. She told him that she had someone coming tomorrow to move everything out of the guest room next to Harry’s room so they could make it Louis’ nursery. 

They had decided on which bedding they were going to keep and what they were going to return, Gemma had ordered a bunch and planned on returning what they didn’t what. They found out what they were going to paint the nursery and ordered the necessary decor. When the doorbell rang. 

“Oh I bet it’s the stuff,” Gemma cheered and ran to the door. 

“Damn they’re quick,” Harry said and stood up, “Will you help with that while I go check on Louis?” he asked. His mother nodded and Harry left to go upstairs. On the way to the stairs he saw his sister directing people on where to put things. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs. 

He heard crying as he got to his room and his heart hurt. When he walked in he saw Louis wasn’t awake but he was tossing turning and crying as he was about to wake up. Harry went to his bathroom and put a towel down on the floor, he got the diapers and wipes ready, assuming that was part of the reason Louis was crying. 

He walked back to his room. He sat down on the side of his bed and started running his fingers through his hair. “Louis? Looooooouis,” Harry called gently as the boy slowly started to wake up. 

“Huh?” Louis jumped as he woke up and realized he was in an unfamiliar place. “What’s going on?” 

“Calm down, you’re just in my room,” Harry explained calmly. 

“Yes, gentlemen the crib and changing table go right here in this room, second one on the right,” Gemma said as she walked by Harry’s open door leading the deliverers to the guest room.”   
“What’s going on?” Louis asked scared. 

“Nothing, Gemma’s just having people move stuff into your new room,” Harry explained gently. 

“My room? Why do I need a room? I have a room at my house,” Louis said. 

“Louis,” Harry started he could tell another meltdown was coming. 

“I’m a general!” Louis screeched, he was frantic and confused. What happened earlier was coming back to him and he didn’t like it. 

“Louis, you’re a little, remember?” Harry spoke calmly and Louis looked at him. “You’re my little, we can talk about this later but first I think we should change you,” Harry said gently. 

“Change me? What are you talking about, why would you need to…” Louis started ranting and when he moved to get closer to Harry to accent his point he first felt the padding between his legs which angered him but then he realized it was wet. Meaning he had wet the bed like a baby. He started to tear up like one as well. 

“It’s ok Lou,” Harry said gently. He stood up and lifted the stunned boy up by his armpits. He set him on his hip and went to the bathroom. 

It took Louis a few minutes to realize that Harry was carrying him but when he did he started squirming to be set down. “I can walk!” Louis whined as he moved to get out of Harry’s arms. Harry didn’t say anything as he made his way to the bathroom, he didn’t want to ignore Louis but he also didn’t want to encourage him. 

“Harry, listen to me!”  Louis demanded. 

“Louis please don’t talk to me that way, and I am listening to you, I promise,” Harry said as he set Louis down on the ground. “Can you please lay down for me?” Harry asked. 

“Why?” 

“Because I need to change your diaper before you get a rash,” Harry explained. 

“And why am I in a diaper?” Louis asked crossing his arms over his chest and sizing Harry up. He was realizing that Harry was a lot bigger than him. 

Harry sighed. He had hoped that Louis would somehow accept his classification by the time he woke up. He knew it was crazy and would be a miracle but he could dream. “Louis you are a little. You are a little that needs protection, like a diaper,” Harry explained. 

“Says who?” Louis challenged. 

“Louis, please let me change you and then we can talk about all of this, I promise. Now please lay down, I know it’s starting to get uncomfortable.” Louis opened his mouth to protest but Harry shot him a look and he realized that he was right, it was getting really uncomfortable. 

Louis stomped his foot but conceded. He laid down on the towel and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his face. Harry tried really hard not to laugh but a smile did escape.  

He got down next to Louis and pulled his pants down. He got a new diaper out of the pack and set the wipes next to him. He uptapped the sides of the diaper and Louis grumbled a little. Harry pulled down the front, and then raised Louis’ legs to take it off. He put it to the side and was about to start wiping him clean when Louis was antsy and started kicking his legs and wiping. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned he was doing something wrong. 

“You’re taking to loooooong,” Louis whined and kicked his legs some more. 

“Harry-oh, hi Louis, how are you?,” Gemma said as she barged into the bathroom, Louis immediately covered himself up and Harry looked back confused. 

“Gemma, get out,” Harry said. 

“Why?” She asked offended.

Louis started crying, “Gemma, you’re upsetting him, now leave,” Harry yelled at her. 

Gemma stuck her tongue out at him, “You’re no fun, bye Louis,” she said it sweetly to Louis, already so in love with the new member of the family. 

Harry sighed when she closed the door but he could hear her talking to people on the other side of the door. He turned to look at his stressed out little, Louis was crying hard now. “Louis, are you ok?” He asked gently. 

“N-n-oooo,” he sobbed. Harry picked his hands up, which he was using to cover his privates. When he did he realized they were wet, he smelled them and his suspicions were right, Gemma’s surprise had caused Louis to wet himself. The towel he was on was also wet now and he somehow ended up getting urine on his pants. 

“It’s ok baby, I’m going to get you all cleaned up,” Harry cooed and took Louis’ pants off completely. He set them to the side, then he grabbed another towel from the rack, he set it down and moved Louis over to it. “You’re ok, it’s ok,” Harry said as he started to wipe him clean. He was quick to put the new diaper on. 

When he was done he picked Louis up and set him on his feet. “Can you wash your hands for me?” Harry asked the sobbing boy. Louis nodded and tried to get breathing under control and washed his hands. While he did that Harry gathered the wet down and pants, he threw those in the corner. He then put the used diaper and wipes in the trash can, and hoped Gemma had the diaper jeanie setup. 

After he threw those away he stood behind Louis and washed his own hands. Thankfully Louis seemed to be calming down a little bit but not as much Harry would have hoped. When Harry was done washing his hands, he dried them off and then picked Louis up. He swung him onto his hip. “Pants,” Louis mumbled. 

“I can get you some of mine,” Harry said as he gathered the towel and pants. He walked into his room where Gemma was directing men to put the bassinet, changing table, bath stuff, and rocking chair. Harry sighed, this was a lot. Louis started whining with all the people, “Ok love it’s ok,” Harry moved around some people and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his walk in closet. 

He set Louis down on his feet and told him to step, Louis had some problems but managed. Harry pulled the pants up, tightened them to fit his baby and then rolled up the bottoms. He picked the boy back up and this time headed downstairs. 

“I know how to walk, Harry,” Louis sassed. 

“I know,” Harry responded. 

“Then why aren’t you letting me walk?” Louis asked. 

“Because this is easier and I like carrying you,” Harry said and finished with a kiss on the cheek. Louis scowled at him. He did not appreciate being treated like this. Harry just smiled at his little boy. 

When he got downstairs he realized it was just as chaotic as upstairs. His mother was directing people about on where to put stuff and then where to set stuff up. She also had their maids helping. Laura was gathering all the clothes, blankets, bibs, and towels up to wash them. Kinzy was washing all the bottles, pacifiers, plates, bowls, and utensils. Then their house manager Jess was helping his mother and sister oversee where things should go. 

Harry wanted to talk to Louis either in the kitchen or living room but realized that was overwhelming the boy, there were people everywhere. He went to the kitchen with Louis still in his arms and Louis was hiding his face in Harry’s neck overwhelmed by all the stuff and people. Harry grabbed the files off the counter and went to his dad’s office. He knew he wasn’t really allowed in here without permission but it seemed to be the only place without other people and was a good place for them to talk. 

“You want to sit on my lap or in a chair?”Harry asked. 

“The chair,” Louis mumbled behind his thumb. His speech was garbled and he didn’t know why until he looked down and realized his thumb was in his mouth. When and why the hell did he do that? 

Harry smiled at the stunned boy. He sat him down in a chair across from the desk and then went to sit in his Father’s chair behind the desk. He opened the files and put them next to each other open in front of Louis. 

“Ok Louis, you are a Little,” Harry started. 

“No, there has to be a mistake,” Louis said. 

“Louis it says right here,” Harry pointed to the line that said ‘CLASSIFICATION: LITTLE’. “I know this may be hard for you, I know you thought you were General but there is nothing wrong with being a Little,” Harry said gently. 

“It’s wrong,” Louis grumbled and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. 

“Is it?” Harry asked. 

“You think I’m a Little?” 

“I know you’re a Little,” Harry said gently. 

Louis gasped, shocked someone he considers a friend would say that, “why would you say that? Its, It’s, It’s… you’re mean,” Louis pouted. 

“See, that right there is what shows me that you’re a Little,” Harry tried to explain. Louis scowled at him but he looked like a little kitten, not intimidating in the least. “I’m not saying that to hurt you, I’m saying it because it’s true.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Louis, I’ve known you my whole life. I’ve thought you were a Little since we were thirteen,” Harry said. 

“What?!” Louis asked shocked. “Why?” 

Harry took a deep breath. “You didn’t… you didn’t develop any hair, in fact you’ve never had hair anywhere but your head and Liam and I… well we were… changing and you, well you really weren’t. That’s when I first thought you were and then you got more into sports than I did and as we’ve gotten older you’ve acted weird around me, younger. And what happened at the party just confirmed everything Liam and I had suspected.” 

“What about Liam? And what happened at the Party?” Louis asked frantic. 

“When I came over you ran and jumped in my arms,” 

“That’s normal when people are excited and drunk,” Louis defended himself. 

“Yes, but you stayed in my arms. For probably fifteen minutes, and you told Zayn to come over and then made fun of Liam-” 

“So” 

Harry sighed, “When you made fun of Liam you sounded like a Little, your speech was very different. Then a girl broke your picture frame and you had a break down. When I came over to comfort you, you crawled into my lap and when you did I realized you had wet yourself. So I took you upstairs and wiped you off. When I did wipe you off you started sucking your thumb and let me put you in bed. 

“Then the next day you wet the bed and I cleaned up. And you fell down the stairs twice and even the waitress at Pierre’s thought you a Little. Then Monday you needed comfort and someone to hold you during the procedure,” Harry explained gently. 

“So? I’m afraid of needles! Ders nofing wong wit dat,” Louis said and heard himself. The more emotional he got the more his classification was taking over. That’s how it worked, usually the first time someone slipped into a headspace was because of an emotional outburst, or their situation overcame their emotions and sent them retreating into the headspace. 

Harry shot Louis a knowing look, as if to say ‘this proves my point’. “Dis doesn’t pove,” Louis started them took a deep breath. He was trying to get his emotions under control so he could talk again. He also did not appreciate the way Harry was looking at him. 

“Louis, there is nothing wrong with this. Now I’m going to go over your file, ok? It says that you’re official headspace is ten months old. But they said that you probably won’t be in it full time for another couple years.” 

“Soccer?” 

“What?” 

“Soccer?” Louis asked looking at Harry sadly, he didn’t want to give up his favorite sport. 

“You can still play. You know you have to try out but you can do that,” Harry said. He waited for Louis to say something but he didn’t so he continued, “Anyways you won’t be in one full time probably for awhile. As you can see my sister went a little crazy, but she got you a bunch of stuff. I think you’ll stay in my room tonight. I need you to tell me when you use your diaper so I can change you and not have you get a rash. 

“I want you to be patient with me, I am learning this as much as you are. We are connected. I am your Caretaker and you are my Little, we are meant to be together. And like I said we are learning together so both of us need to be patient,” Harry explained. 

Louis took a deep breath. He was angry, hurt, upset, and bunch of other emotions he couldn’t process yet. But Harry was being nice and he was right. No matter how much he thought he was classified wrong he knew that Harry made a good point, and only one percent of the population was classified wrong. He also knew that he had to give Harry some slack because they were both new at this. 

“So.... what are we going to do?” Louis said looking at Harry. 

“We’re going to take it one day at a time,” Harry said, “For now all you need to do is let me know what works and what doesn’t. We have a lot of stuff for you and you need to tell us what you like and don’t like, but please give everything a chance. I’ll be open with you if you’re open with me,” Harry told him. 

“I can do that,” Louis nodded. 

Harry smiled, “Do you have any questions?” 

Louis gasped, “Does my mom know?” 

“Yes you’re mom knows, she and Tom are coming over tonight for dinner. Your mom is bringing some of your stuff here.” 

“My stuff?” 

“Yea, your stuff since you’re moving here,” Harry explained. 

“And when did we decide that I was moving here?” 

“Well you know Little’s live with their caregivers-” 

“So, when did we decide that it’d be here?” Louis asked starting to get mad, it wasn’t fair that he was a Little and now he had to move!

“Well my mom and your mom talked and thought that it would be best if you lived here. We have to live together and my house has only me here and a spare bedroom next to mine. As where your house has all your siblings, which isn’t bad but there’s a lot of people and we’ll be sharing a room. And also this way we can have my mom’s undivided attention as where your mom has your sibling to worry about and we don’t want to add to that,” Harry explained gently. 

Louis started crying. Harry frowned. He got up from his seat and went around to pick Louis up. When he was in his arms he started walking him around the room while rubbing his back. “Why are you crying, sweetie?” Harry asked.

“I-I’m a b-b-burden,” Louis sobbed. What Harry was saying was true, it did make more sense for them to live at Harry’s. He didn’t have an extra bedroom at his house. And they wouldn’t have his mother’s undivided attention, he had to many siblings, plus the twins were just a year. But Harry saying it made him feel like he was an inconvenience to his family and that they didn’t want him.  

“What? You’re not a burden, you’re never a burden,” Harry said. 

“Ca-an’t live at ma-eye h-h-house,” Louis sobbed. 

Harry sighed, he didn’t mean to upset the boy. “I’m sorry I said that baby. You family loves you just like I do and my family does. It’s not that your family doesn’t want us it’s just that it would be easier to live here, but we can talk to your mom. Will that make you happy?” Harry asked. 

“We ta-alk to mommy?” Louis asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes, we’ll talk to mommy,” Harry said with a smile, he loved hearing Louis talk like a Little. “Now do you wanna go see the house and relax until dinner?” Harry asked. Louis nodded his head, rested his head on his shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is abrupt but I didn't have a great place to stop it so I thought this was the best one. 
> 
> Also I am considering getting a twitter, please let me know if anyone would be interested in having one for this account.


	4. Mommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Like I say every time this is not my primary story and this will not be updated consistently. That being said I am updating this one instead of my main story, Our New Addition, because I have had no time to write. I decided to update this one because I had some pages and wanted to give y'all a little something something. 
> 
> Life is SO SO SO CRAZY right now, I barely have time to breath let alone write. So please be patient with me as updates will be very inconsistent until life calms down.
> 
> Thank you all for all the wonderful Kudos and comments. I appreciate all of you and hope life is treating you well!!

“I-I’m a b-b-burden,” Louis sobbed. What Harry was saying was true, it did make more sense for them to live at Harry’s. He didn’t have an extra bedroom at his house. And they wouldn’t have his mother’s undivided attention, he had to many siblings, plus the twins were just a year. But Harry saying it made him feel like he was an inconvenience to his family and that they didn’t want him.  

“What? You’re not a burden, you’re never a burden,” Harry said. 

“Ca-an’t live at ma-eye h-h-house,” Louis sobbed. 

Harry sighed, he didn’t mean to upset the boy. “I’m sorry I said that baby. You family loves you just like I do and my family does. It’s not that your family doesn’t want us it’s just that it would be easier to live here, but we can talk to your mom. Will that make you happy?” Harry asked. 

“We ta-alk to mommy?” Louis asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes, we’ll talk to mommy,” Harry said with a smile, he loved hearing Louis talk like a Little. “Now do you wanna go see the house and relax until dinner?” Harry asked. Louis nodded his head, rested his head on his shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

Harry smiled and decided the first place they would go was the kitchen to get a pacifier. He made his way out of the office and saw that his mother was still directing people around. So far there was a bouncer, a rocker, a swing, a rocking chair, and a walker now sitting in the living room. He passed through to the kitchen, when they entered he saw that a high chair had been set up and pulled up the dining room table.

There were three car seat boxes and three strollers by the door. Harry rolled his eyes. He was glad Louis seemed to be hiding in his neck because otherwise he would probably be overwhelmed by all the baby gear. 

“Hey Kinzy, do you have any clean pacifiers?” Harry asked as he walked up to the sink where she was hand washing everything.

“Of course, right here,” she handed him a pacifier with a cute little nemo on it. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled, he took Louis’ thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. He was glad Louis didn’t fight him. He was realizing after meltdowns Louis was sated and he could do what he wanted. 

He decided with Louis relaxed that he would go see what’s going on with his room and Louis’ new room. He walked upstairs and the guest room furniture was all out in the hall. He decided to peek his head in and saw his sister ordering people around. “What are you doing?” 

“I am making a nursery,” Gemma replied, “someone needs to care about my baby nephew,” she finished shaking her head. 

“Hmmmmm,” Harry replied looking around. “Where did the bed go?” 

“They moved it, where I don’t know but it’s gone and his crib is ready,” She replied. 

“Do I want to see what you did to my room?” Harry asked. 

“Oh yes, you’re room is done! Come on,” She grabbed him by the hand and led him there. When they walked into his room, Harry was impressed. There was a white bassinet next to his bed, one of his dressers had been moved to his walk-in-closet and replaced with a new one that was a changing table. It had already been stocked with diapers, wipes, and creams and the diaper jeanie was sitting right next to it. She had moved his desk to the wall by the changing table and moved his chair over and added a rocking chair to his corner. He noticed the baby monitor sitting on his night stand by his clock. 

“What do you think?” Gemma asked with a smile. 

“Honestly, you out did yourself Gem’s,” he replied and gave her a side hug. Louis started whining. “Louis, you wanna see our room?” Harry cheered and bounced the boy on his hip. 

Louis sighed behind his pacifier and finally realized he had one in his mouth. He took it out and was about to throw it when Harry grabbed his arm and took it from him. Louis sighed, he wanted to throw it but Harry just put it in his pocket. “So Louis, what do you think?” Gemma asked.

“Uh, it’s… good,” Louis replied with a disgusted look on his face. He didn’t want to be mean to Gemma because she had clearly spent a lot of time on this and was excited to show him. But he didn’t like all the baby stuff, he wasn’t a Little and didn’t need any of this. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. This is all top of the line stuff. I know it’s going to be an adjustment but we’re all here for you. And you can call my Aunt Gemma,” She smiled. 

“Ugh, you told me we would wait to show them the room together,” Anne said coming in. 

“Sorry,” Gemma said but didn’t mean it. 

“I love it mom, thank you so much,” Harry said and gave his mother a hug. 

“Hi Louis,” Anne smiled and waved at the boy in her son’s arms. Louis shyly waved back, suddenly aware that he had been in Harry’s arms far too long. He started wiggling around to be set down, Harry put him on his feet. “How do you like the room, sweetie?” Anne said gently and came to stand next to Louis. She put a hand on his back and started gently rubbing. 

“Thank you,” Louis responded staring at the room. 

“You’re welcome. But that’s not what I asked you, how do you like it?” Anne said gently rubbing his back.

“I...uh...it’s,” Louis was nervous, he was wringing his hands and turned back for Harry to help him. He was starting to freak out and he had never felt more like a Little. He should be able to answer a simple question but he didn’t know how he liked it. 

On one hand he hated it because all of this meant without a doubt that he was a Little which was something he did not want to accept. But on the other hand he wanted to be happy and thankful because he saw Anne, Gemma’s, and even Harry’s faces and they were all so excited about this, plus they did all this for him.

He looked up for Harry to help him as he was stuttering and wringing his hands. Anne however wasn’t going to let him out of this she sent Harry a look to tell him to stop. “Uh… it’s, it’s… I’m a General,” Louis mumbled. 

“What did you say dear?” Anne asked sweetly. 

“I’m a General,” He said a little louder but looked at her shyly. 

“Sweety, you are a Little, you are our Little, and all of this is for you,” Anne explained. “So how do you like it?”

Louis felt every bit like a Little. All he wanted to do was for Harry to pick him up, give him a binky, and not have to think about any of this. “I like it, is rweally nice,” Louis said looking at her and feeling his emotions take over. 

“Good, I am so glad!” Anne cheered, “now let’s use your new changing table and get you in a dry diaper and comfy clothes.” She picked Louis up and set him on her hip. He and Harry were both surprised that she could pick him up. “Gemma go see if Lauren has an outfit that’s clean for Louis?” She asked as she moved to the changing table. 

Gemma nodded and left the room. Harry walked over to his mom and baby. “Is he wet?” Harry asked. 

“Yup,” she replied laying him down. Louis started fussing because she was right and he didn’t even realize it. He stuck his thumb in his mouth to calm himself down. “Pacifier please,” Anne said holding her hand out. 

Harry handed her the one in his pocket and she put it in his mouth. “How did you know he was wet?” 

“Mother’s intuition,” she replied and started to take Louis’ pants off. Harry expected Louis to throw a fit about Anne changing him but he didn’t. She pulled down the taps of his diaper and started to wipe him down when Gemma came in holding a white onsie that had a cute little brown bear on the front with matching brown shorts that had the brown bear from the onsie on the butt. 

“The first load just came out of the drier. And these were just so cute,” she held up the outfit, “and I also brought this,” she said holding up a burp cloth. 

“Why did you bring a burp cloth?” Harry asked looking at it. 

“I thought it was a blanket,” Gemma said.

“Does that look big enough to be a blanket?” Harry asked looking at her. 

“I’m a General, what do I know?” she shrugged and Harry laughed. 

“Hand me the outfit,” Anne said holding her hand out.  She smiled when she saw it. She took Louis’ shirt off and then put the onsie on him. Louis was being oddly compliant, she assumed that it was because he was overwhelmed and the headspace was making him that way. She had him dressed and picked him up. 

“Aww, he’s so cute,” Gemma cooed as Louis was lifted into the air. 

“Yes, he is. Now can I have my baby back please?” Harry said holding his arms out. 

“Oh, I guess,” Anne said and handed the boy over. “Oh he is just adorable,” Anne cooed. Louis blushed and hid his head in Harry’s neck, he was getting shy. 

“It’s ok sweetie,” Harry said gently while patting Louis’ back. “Why don’t we go try out some of your new things?” He cheered walking out the door. His mother and sister followed him downstairs. “Don’t you need to supervise the workers?” Harry asked looking at his sister. 

“They’re fine for now,” she replied. Harry walked over the pile of Louis’ new stuff in the living room. 

“Let’s try out your new rocker,” Harry said so his sister would move it over for him. She did. Harry put Louis down in the rocker and got down on the floor next to it. He started rocking it and Louis seemed to really enjoy it. He started smiling behind his pacifier as Harry rocked him. 

“Are you happy?” Harry smiled, looking at Louis who smiled and giggled back. 

“I think someone likes it,” Anne cooed. 

“I never realized how cute he was,” Gemma said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I’ve known him forever but I’ve never seen him like this, happy, content, and just little,” she explained.

“Yes, yes I know my baby is adorable,” Harry said, “I know you love this rocker but let’s try your swing,” Harry cheered and picked Louis up. Louis started whining, he was really liking the rocker. Harry put him in the swing that was set up and buckled Louis in. He turned it on and watched it start moving. 

Louis did not like it, he felt awkward like it didn’t fit him right, the moving felt erratic so he started moving around and whimpering. He started crying after a minute. “I guess he doesn’t like this one,” Harry said as he stopped the swinging and got Louis out of it. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll try that later. How about the bouncer?” Harry cooed and put Louis in the bouncer. It was ok but he didn’t like that he couldn’t move much. He started wiggling and it did move a bit but not as much as his rocker. Harry, Anne, and Gemma were just watching him. 

Louis started whining again, “out?” he asked looking up at the ‘adults’. 

“Ok sweetie,”Harry said and picked him up. “The last one to try is your new walker,” Harry said as he set Louis in the walker.  Once Louis’ feet hit the ground he started moving and bouncing a little. It was endearing to the group watching him. 

He started walking after a few minutes, feeling good that he could stretch and move. He was walking around the bottom floor with the group following behind him. “I told you he’d like it,” Gemma sing songed. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“We’re going to have to baby proof the house,” Anne said. 

“I got all the stuff they put on his list for baby proofing,” Gemma said. 

“I can start now, if you want to help me dear,” Anne said looking at Harry, “And Gemma go supervise the nursery.” 

“Sounds good,” Gemma said and walked upstairs to make sure everything was going ok. 

“Do you want to keep him in his walker or move him to his rocker?” Anne asked. 

“I don’t know, which is better?” Harry asked. 

“Well if you put him in his rocker he can’t go anywhere but he seems to enjoy the walker,” Anne replied. 

“Well I guess I can leave him, he can’t get into much,” Harry said. 

“You might want to move him to the living room or a closed off area, kids can get into a lot without you knowing,” Anne said. 

“Good point,” Harry said and walked up behind Louis. “Ok sweetie let’s go this way,” Harry said grabbing the walker and pulling Louis back to the living room. “Can you be a very good boy and stay here while I go put stuff up?” Harry asked Louis. 

Louis looked up at him and nodded, he didn’t know what was coming over him. He knew he should be fighting because he was not a Little he was a General but for some reason he loved the walker and was feeling especially little. 

“Good boy,” Harry cooed, he bent down and kissed Louis on the head. He turned the TV on to DisneyJunior and then turned back to Louis, “now just call if you need anything and one of us will come get you,” he told the boy in the walker. Louis nodded and turned his attention to the TV, already entranced in the animation. 

“So what should I do?” Harry asked walking into the kitchen to his mother baby proofing the cabinets. 

“Why don’t you put his carseats in the cars and take the strollers out,” Anne told him. 

“What cars get carseats?” Harry asked. 

“Mine, yours, and you can put the third one in Gemma’s car, your dad’s car when he comes home or you can see if Jay wants it?” Anne said. 

“Ok, I’ll figure it out,” Harry said and picked up a box. He went to the garage and put the first one in his car. He was done putting the second one in his mom’s car when his dad pulled in the driveway. 

“How are you?” Des asked getting out of his car, worry on his face. 

“I’m fine Dad,” Harry said with a smile, it was weird to see his dad so worried, he didn’t usually let his guard down enough to show emotions. 

“So what are you doing out here?” He asked approaching his son with his brief case in hand. 

“I was putting a carseat in Mom’s car,” he replied. 

“A carseat?” Des asked and then his face lit up. He pulled Harry into a hug, “You’re a Caretaker?” He asked with a big sigh of relief. 

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around his dad, “Yea Dad, I’m a Caretaker.” 

“Are you happy?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, I am so relieved,” Des said letting out another sigh of relief. 

“What did you think I was?” 

“A Caretaker but you never know and I didn’t want you to be shocked if something unexpected happened. But it didn’t.” 

“Nope it didn’t,” Harry replied with a smile. 

They started walking to the door when Des stopped remembering Harry said something about a carseat meaning there was a Little here and probably a very little one. “You have a Little?” 

“Yea, and try not to react too much.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ll see,” Harry replied opening the door and walking in, his father behind him. Harry was surprised to see Louis walking up to them in his walker as he walked in the house. “What are you doing in here? I thought you were watching TV?” Harry cooed kneeling down next to Louis. 

“Missed you,” Louis mumbled shyly looking down at his hands. 

“Well I missed you too,” Harry cooed and picked Louis up out of the walker. He set him on his hip and turned to look at his dad who was standing behind him surprised to say the least. Everyone had had their suspicions about Louis but he never thought his old partner’s son would become his grandson. 

“Louis this is my dad, Dad this is my Little, Louis,” Harry said looking at his dad with a look to tell him that not to freak out. 

Des smiled at Louis who was looking at him innocently and anxious of rejection. “Hi Louis, welcome to our family. Can I hold you?” he asked stretching his arms out. Louis whined and hid his face in Harry’s neck. Des looked at his son confused. 

“He’s only let me and mom hold him so far,” Harry told his father to make him feel better. 

“Oh, well that’s ok. I’m sure this is all overwhelming.” Harry nodded. “Does his family know?” 

“Yes his family is coming over for dinner.” 

“The whole family?” Des asked surprised. 

“No, it’s just Jay and Tom,” Harry replied. 

“Oh good, what is your mother doing?” 

“I’m baby proofing dear,” Anne replied walking up to her husband. She leaned up to him and they kissed each other sweetly. 

“Oh no, am I going to be able to open anything?” Des groaned a little. 

“Yes dear I will show you how to get into everything. Harry, why don’t you try out the new strollers and take Louis for a walk,” Anne suggested but it wasn’t really a suggestion. “Oh and take Gemma with you.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Harry replied and went upstairs to go get Gemma who was putting stuff away in the now nursery. “We’ve been kicked out,” he said walking in. 

“What?” She asked looking up. 

“Mom told me to take him for a walk and that you need to come with me.” 

“We get to use the strollers?” She perked up. 

“I guess we do,” Harry smiled. Will you grab a blanket?” he asked. She hummed in reply and grabbed a blue blanket from the pile of blankets. They walked downstairs to the kitchen where Anne was showing Des how work all the baby proofed items. 

“Oh honey, here’s a bottle,” Anne said handing a fresh, warm bottle to Harry. “Enjoy your walk.” 

“Thanks mom,” Harry said and walked into the garage where Gemma was. 

“Which one do you want?” Gemma asked looking at him with a smile. 

“I guess let’s take the running one,” Harry said.

“But we’re not running.” 

Harry sighed, “fine then we’ll take the everyday one.” 

“Good choice I really think he’s going to love this one,” She cheered. 

“I guess we’ll see,” he replied and lowered Louis into the seat, then snapped the tray in front of him and set the bottle on it. “You want your bottle Baby?” Harry asked waving the bottle in front of Louis. 

Louis hesitantly reached out for it. He took it and replaced the bottle for his dummy. He started to suck unsure but he was surprised that he really liked it. ‘“You like it?” Harry asked with a smile. Louis nodded with bottle in his mouth. Harry smiled back and put the blanket in the boy’s lap.

“I think we’re good to go,” He said and started pushing the stroller down the driveway. They started walking in silence. 

They had made it a few blokes before Gemma broke the the silence, “So how are you feeling? Like really?” 

Harry sighed, “overwhelmed.” 

“I understand that.” 

“Were you overwhelmed?” 

“No, but being a General isn’t really life changing. Honestly sometimes I wish I was something else.” 

“Why?” 

“You won’t understand.” 

“Try me,” Harry said looking at her. 

Gemma sighed. “It’s just… like…” she took a deep breath, “You have a purpose, you have a Little to look after and care for and if you didn’t get a Little today then you would get one someday.” 

“Yea, so?” Harry said with a smile. 

“Sooo you know you have a purpose, you know where you belong and what to do. And you know Alpha’s and Omega’s they look for each other and when they find the right one they’re together forever, they mate for life and Generals don’t,” she explained. 

“So what Gemma?” 

“So it’s hard not knowing what you’re supposed to do in life. It’s nice to know and have a purpose and i’m still trying to find mine,” she said.

“You are so smart and talented and amazingly beautiful,” he said and stopped the stroller. He faced his sister and pulled her into a hug. “I love you Gems and you are going to find your way in this world just fine.” 

“Thank you little brother. When did you get so smart?” She asked with a smile. 

“Oh, you know,” he laughed with a shrug. Louis started whining, now realizing they stopped and he didn’t know why. 

“I think we someone wants us to go,” Gemma said referring to the baby. 

“It’s ok Lou we’re going,” Harry said starting to push the stroller again and Louis stopped whining. They kept walking in silence just taking in their neighborhood and the day. When they passed Liam’s house Harry noted, “there’s Zayn’s car.” 

“Where?” Gemma asked. 

“In Liam’s driveway.” 

“What do you think’s going on?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. I thought Liam would be a Caretaker but maybe not,” Harry said. 

“What?” Louis asked, speaking for the first time since leaving the house. 

“We’re saying Zayn’s car is in Liam’s driveway,” Harry explained. 

“Why?” 

“We don’t know sweetie,” He replied. Louis nodded his head and put his dummy in his mouth. Gemma saw and nodded at Harry that he wasn’t going to continue talking. 

“So what do you think about? Maybe they got the same Little?” 

“Meaning they’re both Caretakers?” 

“It’s possible,” she shrugged. “Or maybe one’s an Alpha and the other’s an Omega, they could have mated. You did say that Liam had a mega crush on Zayn.” 

“I guess.” 

“Who would be the Alpha?” She asked pondering. 

“Zayn.” 

“Really?” She asked intrigued. 

“Oh yea, I don’t think of Liam as an Omega but between the two of them I would say Zayn is the Alpha,” Harry explained. 

“Hmmm interesting,” she commented and they kept walking. The rest of the walk was calm. Harry was glad his mother made him get out, it was nice to clear his head and Louis seemed to be happy and content. 

When they rounded the corner to their house they could see Louis’ car and his mother’s in the driveway. “Mommy!” Louis started cheering. 

“Yup, it looks like your mom is here,” Harry said in a nervous happy tone. He knew Louis needed to see his mother but it was always hard for Little’s to adjust to their new life from their old one and staying in close contact with their family sometimes made that harder for the Little. 

He pushed the stroller into the garage and got his excited boy out. He put him on his hip and Louis started bouncing in anticipation. Gemma opened the door and walked in first, Harry and Louis followed her in. “Mommy,” Louis cheered and reached out for her when he walked in the door. 

Jay smiled but didn’t take him, “Hi sweety, how are you?” 

“Mommy,” he said again and reached for her. 

“Harry dear, why don’t you go change him, I’m sure he needs it after a walk,” Jay said instead.  Harry nodded and walked off to his parents room which is where the closest changing table was. Louis immediately started crying. 

It wasn’t that Jay was ashamed or being mean it was just that family members weren’t supposed to be very lovey and cuddly with Little’s until they were adjusted to their new life. It was so they didn’t confuse the Little’s, they needed to be able to detach from their biological parent and attach to their caretaker, to see them as their parent. 

“It’s ok Love, you need to calm down,” Harry said bouncing him around the room. 

“Ma-ma-ma-mommy,” he sobbed on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Is here and loves you so much,” he cooed walking around. 

“Is everything ok?” Anne asked walking in. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said panicked because Louis was working himself.

“I know what to do,” Anne said and looked around the room for a rocking chair. She sighed when she realized that they didn’t get one for down here. “Follow me,” she said and headed out of her room toward the stairs. Harry followed her with a hysterical Louis still in his arms.  She led them to Harry’s bedroom and took Louis from his arms. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked confused and worried. 

“Take your shirt off,” she said putting Louis down on the changing table. 

“What?” 

“Harry, listen to me, and once it’s off you need to sit in the rocking chair,” she told him and took off Louis’ clothes, leaving him in only his diaper. Harry was confused but he did sit down without his shirt. 

“Grab a blanket,” she said picking Louis up who she had just put a binkie in his mouth. He did as he was told and watched as his mother handed him his Little. She adjusted Louis so he was cradled in Harry’s arms and their chests were together. 

Harry had his arm supporting Louis’ head and snaked his other one between his legs and started to pat his diapered bum. His mom took the blanket he got off the bed and wrapped it so that Louis was covered from the neck down. 

“Baby’s like having skin to skin contact,” She said raking a hand through Louis’s hair as he sucked on his pacifier and tried to calm down. 

“Why was she like that?” Harry asked looking at his mother with hurt eyes. 

“It’s how parents are supposed to act when they find out their child is a Little, they need to keep some distance so they don’t confuse the Little’s. She loves him and it’s not personal she’s just trying to make him feel better,” She explained to him. 

“But he’s so upset.” 

“It’s normal dear, now I’ll give you two a minute,” Anne said and left the room. Harry watched her leave and started to feel very incompetent. He took a deep breath and looked down at the boy in his arms. He started rocking. 

Louis had finally started to calm down it seemed and Harry was starting to feel relieved. Louis start wiggling and trying to push the blanket above his head. Harry helped him and put the blanket over his head. He didn’t know why Louis wanted this but he was ok with it. He felt Louis move and allowed the boy to readjust. 

He felt Louis spit out his binkie and it fell off the chair. He then felt Louis’ lips on his nipple. Harry was very surprised he had no idea of what’s going on. He most certainly wasn’t expecting this and was even more surprised when he started sucking. He knew that some Little’s nursed but he didn’t see anything like that in Louis’ file and was not warned that this would be a thing. 

Louis didn’t know what was coming over him. His head was fuzzy, the only thing he was thinking about was that he wanted to be close to his Daddy. He knew this was rationally not ok for a General to do. He also knew he should be fighting this but seeing his mom today really shook him. It sent him spiralling into his headspace. He would fight it tomorrow but for now he was content to have this intimate moment with Harry, his Daddy. 

\----

 

When Louis stopped sucking Harry took that as a sign to move and get up. “You done,” he asked moving the blanket and looking down at the boy. Louis nodded sadly, he was not in the mood to talk. “Ok, let’s get up and go see what’s going on downstairs,” he said as he stood up with Louis in his arms.

He laid Louis down in his new bassinet. He went over to the drawer that had Louis’ new clothes in it. He opened it and pulled out a pair of blue fuzzy pajamas. He walked over to his baby who was laying down looking out of it. Harry assumed that he was in a headspace of sorts right now and honestly hoped he would be for the rest of the night.

“Come here Lou Lou,” he cooed as he picked Louis up and laid him on the bed. He put him in the cute footed pajamas and then grabbed his shirt off his bed. Once they were both dressed he picked Louis up, walked over to the rocking chair, grabbed the discarded pacifier and gave it Louis. He gladly accepted the comfort object.

He walked out of his room with nerves filling his body. He wanted the rest of night to go well and for Louis to be ok. When got downstairs everyone was in the living room having a cocktail. When they entered all conversation stopped.

“Everything ok?” Jay asked looking at the boys. Louis whined and turned his head into Harry’s collarbone.

“I think we’re going to be ok,” Harry replied and rubbed Louis’s back.

“Good, now let’s eat,” Anne said standing up and heading to the kitchen. The group followed her. The island was filled with catered pasta from Pasta Vera, which was one of Louis’ favorite places to eat.

“Look Louis we have your favorite, tortellini,” Harry cheered bouncing the boy on his hip. Louis turned his head and looked at the aluminum tubs of food. Harry got a plate and filled one up with the pesto tortellini. His sister had pulled the highchair over to the dining room table.

He walked over and sat the plate on the table. He took the tray off and tried to put Louis down in his seat. Louis did not want to put down, he held on tighter to Harry’s neck. Harry tried again but Louis started crying and holding him tighter. “Ok, ok, you want to sit with me?”

“wes,” he replied behind his pacifier.

Harry smiled at the cute lisp, “Ok, can you sit in your chair while I go get food?” he asked. Louis shook his head. Harry sighed. “Gemma?” He called and his sister came in.

“What?”

“Can you put more tortellini on this plate?” he asked handing her the plate that he had for Louis and now himself. He sat down in his chair and adjusted Louis so his back was to his chest. Louis tried to wiggle back to his original position but Harry was holding him still. 

“Louis calm down,” Harry said as the boy continued to fuss. 

“Mmmmmmm,” he whined still trying to move to another position. 

“Ok, ok, fine,” Harry sighed as he let Louis move so that he was sitting sideways on Harry’s lap. That way he could still eat and cuddle into him if he wanted to. Louis sighed with a smile on his face now content. 

“Here,” Gemma said setting down the plate in front of Harry. She went across the table and sat down across from Harry and Louis. 

Harry picked up the fork and pressed it to Louis’ lips. Louis gladly opened his mouth. He took a bite and hummed happily then opened his mouth for another forkful. Harry and Gemma smiled and Harry fed him more. 

“Do you like food sweety?” Anne asked walking to her chair and looking at Louis. 

Harry looked at Louis to answer but the boy was resting against Harry’s chest with his eyes closed and mouth open for more food. “I think he’s enjoying it,” Harry replied. 

“I’ll say,” Jay said taking her seat next to Gemma. 

“So Harry were you surprised?” Tom, Louis’ stepdad asked from where he was seated beside Harry and Louis. 

“Uh… I wasn’t completely surprised but this was one was a little bit of a shock,” Harry said bouncing Louis a little on his lap. 

“Was he?” Jay asked with a smile because she was pretty sure Harry was being polite. 

“A little bit,” Harry replied. 

“So what do you have planned for the week, Harry? Have you thought about it?” Des asked trying to direct the conversation away from Louis. 

“I was thinking about maybe going to one of those Little and Me classes that we have in town,” Harry said taking a bite of tortellini. 

“Oh that sounds wonderful, have you looked into that?” Jay asked. 

“Not yet, but I was thinking I could tomorrow,” Harry replied. 

“Good idea honey, maybe you could go down there,” Anne suggested, Louis grumbled in Harry’s lap. Everyone tried to hold back their laughter at the Little. 

“Maybe not?” Gemma said with a smile, her nephew was too cute. 

“We’ll see how tomorrow goes,” Harry replied. 

“Do you think he’s done eating?” Anne asked Harry. 

“Yea I think so, why?” 

“Well I think it’s time he have another bottle and then go to bed,” she replied. 

“But it’s only seven forty five,” he replied confused. 

“I know dear but baby’s need a lot of sleep and he’s had quite a day,” she said and then stood up, “I’ll go make him a bottle.”

“When did you find out? What time was your appointment?” Tom asked. 

“Mine was at two thirty but I don’t know when Louis’ was, although his was earlier than mine.” 

“Did it take awhile?” Tom asked. 

“No, only like fifteen minutes before Louis came in,” Harry replied. 

“I remember mine was like five minutes. My counselor, Grace, who was unbelievably,” Des was saying but stopped himself when Anne walked in. 

“Grace was unbelievable what, dear?” She asked and her children tried to hold back their laughter. 

“Good at her job,” Des recovered. 

“Nice save,” Harry mumbled to his father. He nodded in return. He accepted the bottle his mother handed him and shifted Louis so he was cradled more in his arms than before. Louis gladly took the bottle and sucked. 

“So Tom, tell me again where you went to law school?” Des asked changing the topic. 

“I went to U Chicago,” he replied, “You went to Harvard, right?” 

“I did. That’s where all the Style’s men have gone,” Des responded.

“You went there for undergrad as well?” 

“Yes I did and Law  school,” he said.   
“Harry are you thinking of going to Harvard?” Tom asked him. 

“Uhm I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about it but now I’m I don’t know,” he said tipping the bottle so Louis could get more milk. 

“What are you talking about, of  course you’ll go to Harvard,”Des said. 

“Dear,” Anne said trying to remind Des not pressure their son. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Harry said. 

“That we will, now Harry you need to burp Louis and then put him down for the night,” Anne said moving on from the topic of college. Harry stood up and took Louis to the kitchen. He grabbed a rag off of the counter and threw it over his shoulder. He moved Louis so he was laying his head on the rag as Harry started to pat his back. Harry stopped after Louis had three good burps. 

“Ok Lou Lou, I guess it’s time for bed,” Harry said as he took the rag off his shoulder and set it back on the counter. He walked up to his room. He set Louis down on the changing table and changed his wet diaper. He then laid him down in the bassinet next to his bed. 

“Goodnight Louis, I love you,” Harry said and gave him a kiss on the head. He put a pacifier in his mouth, also made sure that it was clipped to his onsie. He then tucked him in, turned the light off and walked out. 

“Did you grab the monitor?” Anne asked. 

“Uh…” Harry replied looking around. He didn’t even think about that. 

Anne and Jay both shook their heads at the clueless boy. He had a lot to learn about being a father. “Go back upstairs and get it,” she sighed. Harry sighed as well but he went back upstairs and before he got to his room he heard Louis crying. He rushed to his room and swung the door open. 

Louis was laying in his bassinet crying and thrashing around. He was scared of the dark and Harry just left him without any warning. Harry rushed over to him and picked him up. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Harry asked walking around the room. 

“Ooo-ooo eft,” Louis cried, “dwark, sared.” 

“You’re scared of the dark?” Harry asked, Louis nodded. 

“I’m sorry I can turn on a light and I didn’t leave you baby, it’s just time for bed that’s all,” Harry replied. 

“Nooooooo,” he whined and threw his head back. 

Harry tried to hide his laugh at the Little’s antics. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked bouncing him. 

“Noooo,” he started crying again. Harry didn’t know what to do but he thought he’d follow his  instincts and see where they lead him. He went over to the rocking chair and sat down. He cradled Louis in his arms and started to rock. After a few minutes of soothing rocking in the chair Louis was asleep. 

He rocked a few minutes more to make sure Louis was truly asleep. He got up and put Louis back down in the bassinet but this time he was already asleep. He put his pacifier in his mouth and tucked him again. He turned on his closet light, grabbed the monitor and went back downstairs. 

“What took so long?” Gemma asked. 

“Louis was crying,” He replied. 

“Why?” Gemma asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, he was scared of the dark,” 

“You left him in the dark?” Anne asked shocked. 

“Yea? He hasn’t been scared of the dark, ever.” 

“Yes but he’s a baby sweety and he needs to be able to see,” Anne replied. 

“Oh, well I turned on my closet light and this time I waited for him to go to sleep before I put him back in the bassinet,” he replied. 

“Oh dear, you have so much to learn,” Anne said giving her son a hug. Everyone laughed. The rest of the night went well. Jay and Harry got to talk about Louis so that Harry knew what to maybe expect. Louis’ parents left at nine thirty and Harry went back to his room and crawled into his bed. He put his hand on Louis’ tummy and went to sleep for the night. 


	5. Unfortunate Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> I know I always say that this one is not my priority fic but it seems like I switch off updating them. I'm sorry it's been forever life is good but SUPER busy!! I know that this is really short for me but I am hoping to update this again soon because I'm close on the next chapter. I hope everyone is doing well and your life is great!! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and patience, I truly appreciate you all.

Harry woke up to Louis crying before he even woke up. Harry was surprised when he heard crying, he rolled over to see what time it was since it was still dark outside. It was one in the morning. He groaned but got up and picked Louis up. He bounced him around the room as he woke up. 

“It’s ok Baby, you’re ok,” he cooed as Louis came too. 

“Where am I?” he cried. 

“You’re with me Harry, your Daddy. We’re in our room,” Harry explained as he sat down in the rocking chair and readjusted Louis so he was cradled in his lap.

“Eye hwere?” he asked trying to calm down and look at Harry. 

“Because you’re a Little, you are my Little, and you’ll be living here with me,” Harry explained tiredly rocking. 

“Daddy?” he asked looking at Harry. 

“Yes baby, I’m your Daddy,” Harry smiled and kissed Louis on the forehead. He cuddled the boy closer to him and hummed to him as he rocked back and forth. Louis calmed down and fell back asleep. Harry sighed in relief. He got up and put him back in his bassinet. 

He got back into bed and went back to sleep. Two hours later and Louis was up and crying again. Harry groaned as he rolled over and picked Louis up. This time he took him to the changing table and changed the wet diaper. When he picked Louis back up the boy seemed more alert than he had been.  

“You want a bottle?” Harry asked walking down to the kitchen. 

“Aww baaaah baaaah,” Louis replied putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder and playing with his hair. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry said walking into his kitchen. He set Louis down in the highchair and was surprised when he didn’t protest. He grabbed a pacifier from a drawer that had been dedicated to Louis’ new baby stuff. He put the soother in his mouth and grabbed a toy that was sitting on the counter waiting for a place to reside. 

He then walked over to the cabinets and grabbed the formula. He filled the bottle with distilled water and put the right amount of formula in it and shook it up. He put the bottle on the warmer and went back over to Louis who was playing with the stuffed puppy. Harry smiled as he watched him. He hoped that once Louis accepted his classification he would be this adorable and cute, but hopefully he wouldn’t be waking up in the middle of the night. 

When the warmer beeped Harry picked up the bottle and turned off the warmer. He tested it on his hand, it was ready for Louis. He put the bottle down on the counter and picked Louis up out of the chair. With Louis in his arms he grabbed the bottle and made his way back upstairs. He sat down in the rocking chair for the fourth time that day. 

He adjusted Louis to be cradled in his arms again but this time he put the bottle in his mouth. He rocked and patted Louis’ diapered bum. Louis was enjoying his milk. He liked feeling like this, feeling worry free, calm, and at peace. He knew he loved Harry and that he was the best daddy in the world. 

As Louis’ eyes were fluttering, he didn’t want to go back to sleep but the bottle was getting to him, Harry smiled at him and said, “I love you, Louis.” A few minutes later Louis was asleep again. He took the bottle out of the boy’s mouth and put it on the bedside table. He stood up and put Louis in his bassinet again, he got into bed, put his hand on Louis’ tummy and was out like a light when his head hit the pillow. 

When Louis woke up the next time it was seven thirty. He finally felt like he was in his right mind. At first he was confused as to where he was, he wasn’t in his bed that was for sure. He sat up and saw Harry then all of the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. 

He remembered his counselors telling him he was Little, then he came home with Harry who was classified as his caregiver, then he saw his mom and finally last night he acted exactly like a Little should and does. He hated himself for that. He was mad that he let his emotions overtake his mind and he showed people the baby he really was. 

Today, though, he was going to fight. He would make sure everyone knew that he was not going to accept his classification because there was no way in hell he was a Little. He started to climb out of the bassinet but he lost his balance and fell, it took everything in him not to cry but it did startle Harry awake. 

“Louis?” Harry asked shocked at seeing him on the floor. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Louis said standing up and holding back his tears. 

“What are you doing out of your bed?” 

“I’m getting up,” he replied like it was obvious. 

“I see that,” Harry chuckled and reached to grab him but Louis moved away from him, “Louis?” 

“What are you doing Harry?” Louis asked with judgement. 

“I think it’s time for a change,” Harry said reaching for him again but Louis ran out of the room. Harry was surprised but chased after him. The baby gate wasn’t up on the stairs yet so it was easy to go downstairs. 

Louis was running as fast as he could he needed to get away from Harry who was treating him like a Little. When his fleece covered feet hit the stairs he slipped and fell down the whole staircase. When he hit the bottom he started screaming, his Little side taking over. 

“Louis!” Harry yelled as he fell and raced to get him. “Are you ok?” he asked as he picked him up and cuddled him close. His mother and sister came running when they heard the boys screaming, Harry’s dad was already gone for work. 

“What happened?” Anne asked with concern when she saw Louis in Harry’s lap sobbing. 

“He woke up and I think he was out of whatever headspace he was in and he ran away from me and then fell down the stairs,” Harry replied frantically. 

“Is he ok?” Gemma asked. 

“I don’t know,” Harry panicked because Louis’ cries weren’t letting up. 

“Let me see,” Anne said walking over and started to examine her grandson and see if he was ok or if they needed to go to the hospital. “I think he’s fine. He’s most likely going to be a little sore but I think it probably scared him more than hurt him,” she explained over his cries.

“Then why is he still crying?” Harry asked sounding desperate, he was freaking out that Louis was this upset. 

“He’s just scared, hold him so he can hear your heartbeat and gently rock; he’ll calm down,” Anne replied. Harry nodded and moved Louis so he was cradled in his arms, which was becoming a normal position for them. He made sure his head was resting over his heart and started to pat his diapered bum and sway back and forth. 

Louis cried himself to sleep in Harry’s arms after screaming and sobbing for fifteen minutes. “Why don’t you put him in his rocker,” Anne suggested. She could see the exhaustion in Harry’s face. 

“I’m good,” he said shakily, Louis being that upset really scared him. 

“Honey,” she said sweetly placing her hand on his, “it’s ok. You’re tired and need some rest and Louis is fine, I promise.” 

Harry nodded shakily. Gemma brought the rocker over to him. Harry gently placed Louis in the rocker and turned it on so it would rock itself. Gemma handed him a pacifier and he put it in Louis mouth. His mom grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the boy in the rocker. 

“Come on honey, let’s get some coffee,” Anne said walking to the kitchen. 

“I can’t leave him,” Harry said panicked at the thought of leaving his distressed baby. 

“He’s asleep, he’ll be fine, we’re only in the next room,” she explained calmly. Harry nodded and followed her to the kitchen. He sat down at the island and was still shaking from what happened earlier. 

“Are you ok?” Gemma asked putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” he replied not looking at her. 

“Harry, he’s ok, you know that right,” she said sitting down at the island next to him. 

Harry let out a shaky breath, “I was so scared when I saw him fall. Then having to hold him while he cried like that,” he wiped a tear that had fallen, he didn’t realize Louis could make him that emotion, especially since he was going to be fine. 

Anne handed her son a coffee mug that was steaming and rested her hand on his, “It’s going to be ok,” she said, “these things happen.” 

“Is he ok?” Harry asked looking at her like a little kid looks at their parent for all the answers. 

She smiled, “of course he’s ok.” 

“Is it normal to feel this… awful?” 

“Yes. It takes some time but you’ll learn how to control that fear and anxiety,” she replied. 

Harry let a out a big sigh, “good.” 

“How many times did he wake up last night?” Gemma asked trying to change the subject. 

Harry let out a laugh, “twice, did he wake you up?” 

“Yes,” she replied. 

“Sorry.” 

“That’s ok. Why did he keep waking up?” 

“I don’t know, the first time he was confused on what was happening and the second time he wanted a bottle and needed a change,” he explained. 

“What happened this morning?” Anne asked. 

“Like I said he woke up in his teenage mindset. And when I was trying to grab him to change him he freaked out and ran away. We need a baby gate or something so he doesn’t go on the stairs,” Harry said. 

“I see,” Anne commented.

“You know that’s normal,” Gemma replied. 

“What is?” Harry questioned looking at her. 

“Him waking up out of his headspace, it’s pretty common actually. Most Little’s go in and out in the beginning especially if they’re fighting their classification or denying it,” Gemma explained. 

“When did you become and expert?” Harry asked looking at her surprised.

“I’m not an expert but I did take a class on classifications this semester and I did learn a thing or two,” she replied. 

“So… what? He’s going to be transitioning in and out from now on until he accepts himself or his Little side takes over completely?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not sure, I can email my professor if you want, she was expert on Little’s and Caretakers. But I think that’s pretty common.” 

“Is there anyway to stop that from happening?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll email her today,” she said. 

There was silence for a bit. Anne got out the ingredients for blueberry pancakes and started to make them, they were Harry’s favorite and she knew that he needed comfort food right now. “Did you get him a swim suit or anything for the beach?” Harry asked looking at his sister. 

“No,” she replied. 

Harry nodded, “Ok, I think i’ll maybe try to do that this afternoon.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea honey,” Anne said flipping her first pancake. 

“Is that such a good idea?” Gemma asked referring to her brother wanting to take her new nephew out. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked confused. 

“Because you know, he’s new at this and might be embarrassed to go out,” she said. 

“Yea but I don’t want him to be a shut in and he has to go out in the world eventually, he might as well get used to it,” Harry said. 

“That’s a little harsh,” she said. 

“What? He needs to go out in the world and I don’t want him to get so comfortable here that he can’t go out so I’m trying to have him adjust to being a Little here and in public,” Harry explained a bit irritated that his sister, who is a General, was telling him what he should and should not do with  _ his  _ Little. Plus he was tired from his lack of sleep and lashing out at her. 

“Ok,” she said dropping the subject. 

“Don’t fight you two,” Anne said placing a plate with pancakes on the counter in front of Harry. 

“I’m not fighting, I’m trying to help but he jumped down my throat,” she said defensively as she got up and went to grab syrup from the pantry. 

“I’m not fighting,” Harry said angry. 

“Oh yea you yelling at me for my advice isn’t fighting,” she said sarcastically rolling her eyes in frustration; neither of them did well on lack of sleep. 

“Gemma!” He shouted. 

“Harry!” She yelled back getting in his face. 

Harry opened his mouth to argue with her some more but then he they heard Louis crying in the next room, “nice going,” he grumbled as he walked out of the room. 

“It takes two to tango,” she yelled back annoyed. 

“Gemma,” Anne tsked. 

“What?” she shrieked. 

“He’s having a hard day and this is quite an adjustment for both of them. You need to be respectful of his choices,” Gemma opened her mouth to protest but Anne put a hand up to stop her, “I don’t want to hear it, be nice,” she finished. 

Gemma was mad that her mother was taking Harry’s side but she did have to admit that she had a point. She needed to give Harry some slack because he really was under a lot of pressure and Louis was not helping. 

When Harry walked into the living room he could tell that Louis was battling between his Little self and his Big self. He was crying, clearly wanting attention but he was also pushing against the restraints in the rocker wanting out. 

“Stop fighting Baby,” Harry said as he bent down and turned off the rocker. He unbuckled him and picked him up. Louis started to struggle in his hold, again it was obvious that he wanted to be treated like the sixteen year old he was but he also still too Little to voice that. “Someone’s cranky,” he cooed as he walked to the kitchen. 

His sister saw that he was walking in with Louis, she grabbed the highchair and brought it closer to the island. She took the tray off and set it on the counter. Harry put Louis down in his chair, he was happy that Louis didn’t fight him. The boy didn’t fight him because he was happy to not be held but before he realized it there was a tray being snapped in front of him, meaning he was in a highchair. 

“Want some pancakes, Louis?” Anne asked looking at him. 

Louis started pushing against the try and crying more, “Out! Want out!” 

“Calm down,” Harry said running a hand through his hair. 

“I-I-I wah-aunt owt,” he sobbed and started slamming his fists down on the tray; throwing a tantrum like a true toddler. 

“Louis please stop,” Harry said calmly grabbing a plastic plate and fork for Louis. He put some pancakes on the plate with syrup and cut it up into bite sized pieces. Harry took a seat across from his Little. “If you stop throwing a fit you can have some pancake,” he said calmly, he didn’t want to get mad and upset Louis further. 

“Here,” Anne said handing Harry a warm bottle of formula. 

“Thank you,” he replied looking at his mom tiredly, “Louis, you want a bottle?” Harry cooed trying to hand it to him. 

“Noooo!” Louis screamed in anger and threw the bottle across the room. By the grace of God the bottle didn’t break or spill. “Let me out!” he screamed more. 

Harry looked at Gemma surprised that the bottle didn’t break. “They’re Little proof, they’re designed for Little’s adjusting to their new life meaning they’re not supposed to break,” she explained. 

“Good call,” he replied and turned back to the screaming boy. “Louis!” Harry said loud enough and with enough force that Louis froze, so did everyone else in the room. “Now you have till the count of three to calm down and eat your breakfast or else you’ll be get a spanking. It is your decision. One,” Louis was frozen. 

“Two…” Louis opened his mouth and started screaming and thrashing again about how unfair it was that they were treating him this way and that he was clearly a General, even though all his action suggested otherwise. 

Harry sighed. He set the plate down on the counter and stood up. He took the tray off of the highchair and easily picked Louis up. He took him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and gave Louis a few warning swats on his backside. 

“Louis!” he shouted and again the boy froze. Harry made sure Louis could make eye contact with him. “Do you know why you’re in trouble?” he asked calmly. 

“Because you’re mean!” he yelled in his face like a child. 

“I’m not mean. You know why you’re in trouble so please tell me,” Harry said keeping his cool. 

“I’m a general,” he said and then started sobbing. He collapsed against Harry. The taller boy pulled him close. 

“It’s ok baby, you’re going to be ok,” he replied as he rubbed his back and swayed gently back and forth. Harry held Louis until he calmed down and he was about to fall asleep again, this seemed to becoming a pattern. 

“You can’t go to sleep, Louis. First we need to get your punishment over,” Harry told him. 

“Nooooo,” Louis whined. 

“Yes,” Harry said firmly, “now can you tell me why you’re in trouble?” 

Louis averted Harry’s eyes and looked down at his fingers. “I frew my bah-tle at dah whall,” he mumbled. 

“Yes and do understand why that’s wrong?” Harry asked. 

“It’s diswaspecfowl and mean,” he replied. 

“Yes it is and I have to punish you or else I wouldn’t be a very good Daddy, now would I?” Harry asked him. Louis shook his head sadly. “Ok Louis, you get five spanks for this, I’m only going easy because this is your first time and I know you’re still adjusting but if you ever do anything like that again then it will be more,” he explained. 

He didn’t give Louis any time to reply or argue. He flipped the boy so he could take off his sleeper and diaper, when he did he realized that Louis was wet. He would change him when he was done. He laid Louis over his knee and proceeded to place five very hard swats to Louis’ bare backside. 

Louis was sobbing by the end. Harry was not messing around. When it was finally over Louis cuddled into Harry’s comforting embrace. Harry cradled him in his hold and stood up. He took them to his room. 

He laid Louis down on the changing table. He got diaper rash cream and put it on the red area of Louis’s bum, which admittedly was most of it. He wasn’t sure if it would help but he assumed it wouldn’t hurt. Louis was starting to calm down now that there was soothing cream on his sore bottom and a fresh diaper around his hips. 

Harry grabbed a pacifier that was left at the table and put it in his mouth. Louis was happy. He grabbed the stuffed puppy that Louis had taken back upstairs after the bottle he had last night. He handed it to the boy and Louis cuddled it close to him and hummed contently. 

Harry went to his closet and changed his pants and shirt since Louis had wet a little on his pants and then a little got on his shirt when he carried Louis upstairs. When he came back out he looked for an outfit for Louis. 

He decided on a green and white onsie that had old fashioned maps on it. He dressed Louis in it then put green shorts on him to match and he clipped the pacifier to the front. “Come here Lou Lou,” Harry said as he picked the boy up off the table and settled him on his hip. 

“Let’s try this again,” Harry commented as he placed Louis in his highchair and snapped the tray in place. 

“Sowwy, Gwamama an’ Gemma,” Louis said shyly avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s ok sweetie, just don’t let it happen again,” Anne replied. 

“I know it’s a hard adjustment,” Gemma replied nicely. 

Harry smiled that his family was making Louis feel better. He picked up the plate and fork where he left them. He sat down across from Louis and brought the fork up to Louis’ mouth, the boys shied away. One, he didn’t like people watching him be fed, and two, it was extremely juvenile for him to be treated like this.   

“Can I feed myself?” Louis mumbled looking down at his lap.    


“Not today since you acted out but another day,” Harry said bring the fork to his mouth again. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear but he was hungry and Harry was right he did act out. He opened his mouth this time and accepted the pancake. It was a little cold and soggy but he assumed that was his fault. 

Gemma grabbed the bottle that had been thrown across the room, she cleaned it off, warmed it back up and set it on Louis’ tray. “Tank oo,” Louis said looking at her with a shy smile. 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. 

Louis was eyeing the bottle now, he wanted a drink but he didn’t know if he was allowed to hold it himself or if Harry was insisted on feeding it to him after the pancakes. He would be lying if the idea of that didn’t appeal to him at all. “Are you thirsty?” Harry asked. Louis shyly nodded, “you can drink it if you want,” he said kindly. 

Louis nodded and brought the bottle to his lips. He smiled when the warm liquid came out, it tasted so good. “Is that good?” Anne cooed watching him happily. Louis smiled and blushed. 

Louis alternated from being fed and drinking from his bottle. When he was done eating he turned his head away and put his bottle in his mouth to finish it all. Harry smiled at him and turned to now eat his own food. 

When Louis was done with his bottle he set it on the tray, he  stuck his binki in his mouth and cuddled his puppy, Macy, close to him. He was tired again and wanted to have another nap but that seemed a bit excessive. 

“Are you tired sweetie?” Gemma cooed looking at Louis as he tried to keep his head up. 

“Noo-wa,” he replied trying to shake himself awake. 

“If you’re tired you can take a nap,” Harry said. 

“You know that’s one big perk of being a Little. You can take as many naps as you like,” Gemma said trying to make it sound enticing.   

Louis rubbed his eyes with his fist and started whining. “Daddy?” he started to cry and reached out to Harry. Harry smiled. He pulled off the tray, grabbed his boy, and set him in his lap. He kissed the crown of his head. Louis started moving clearly wanting to be cradled in Harry’s arms not back to chest. 

Harry sighed, he put his fork down and let Louis adjust so he was comfortable. He moved so his head was resting in Harry’s neck and his body was laid across Harry’s chest. “Comfy?” Harry asked. 

“Hmmm,” Louis replied happily. 

Harry shook his head with fondness and a smile on his face, it was a moment like this where he felt undeniable love for the boy in his arms. “I’m going to go upstairs and take a nap,” Harry said as he pushed his chair back and stood up with Louis in his arms. When he moved Louis groaned, now Harry was bouncing him which was not what he wanted. “Sorry baby, we’re just going upstairs,” he said softly. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Louis groaned grumpily. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry laughed and patted his back, he had shifted him so that Louis’ legs were wrapped around Harry’s waist and they were now chest to chest. Harry went up to his room. His covers were already pulled back from this morning so he could just crawl in. He thought for a second on whether or not he should put Louis down in his bassinet or not but he decided against it. 

He sat down on the side of his bed and then moved so that he was laying down with Louis on his chest. “Is this ok?” Harry asked looking Louis. The Little smiled in returned and moved so that his head was over Harry’s heart and his puppy was smashed between them. He relaxed into Harry. 

Harry smiled and put an arm around him. He let himself relax and within minutes they were both asleep, taking a nap at nine in the morning. But they could start their day when they woke up and hopefully it would go better than the first attempt.


	6. The Other Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Please excuse the errors, this has not been edited because I wanted to get it posted after not being able to write or post in a long time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

 

Liam was sitting outside the classroom bouncing his leg nervously. He 

had no idea what he was. One day he thought he was a General like his sister, then another he was was convinced he was an Alpha like his father but on rare occasions he believed he might be a Caretaker. 

A blonde woman in a black pant suit opened the door and called, “Liam Payne.” He hesitantly stood up and walked into the room. “You can sit in the chair,” she said following him in and pointing to the chair across the table from the other woman in the room, who was dressed similarly but she was brunette. 

“Hi, I’m Molly,” the brunette said with a wave. 

“And I’m Alice,” the blonde said, “Are you nervous?” 

“Um, a little,” Liam said with an uneasy laugh. 

“There is nothing to be nervous about, you were literally designed this way. Plus we are your counselors so we can hold your hand through this process if need be,” Alice told him sincerely.

“Thanks,” Liam said with a shy smile. 

“So are you ready to know?” Molly asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied. 

“You’re a Caretaker,” Molly told him opening up his file and sliding it to him. 

“Really?” Liam asked surprised. 

“You seem surprised?” Alice asked. 

“Uh… uh…” he didn’t know what to say, the thought had only crossed his mind a few times but he never thought much of it. Mostly he wanted to deny it because he knew his dad thought he would be an Alpha and thus he thought that. 

“Are you ok? Do you need to talk?” Molly asked. 

“No, I… uh… I just… I guess I didn’t expect this,” he said looking at them slightly overwhelmed. He felt happy, like a weight had been lifted. Now he knew his results and he wanted a Little but he was still surprised. 

“Is there anything you want to talk about or would you like us to continue?” Alice asked. 

“There’s more?” he asked. 

The women laughed. “Yes, there’s more,” Alice told him, “You were matched with a fellow Caretaker for the same Little.” 

“What?” 

“Sometimes Caretakers match with the same Little, all that means is that you two have to live in the same place for your Little,” Alice told him. 

“It happens because there are more Caretakers than there are Littles in the world,” Molly added. 

“I have a Little?” Liam asked with a smile, he really didn’t expect this today when he woke up. 

“Yes you do, but first let’s talk about the Caretaker you matched with,” Molly told him. 

“His name is Zayn Malik, he’s in your grade and the two of you will have a minute to catch up before you meet your Little,” Alice said opening Zayn’s file and sliding across to him. Liam’s heart started fluttering. How did he end up matching Little’s with his crush. He was also shocked that Zayn was a Caretaker not an Alpha. 

“Now do you want to know your Little?” Molly asked with a smile, Liam nodded, “your Little is Niall Horan. You two know each other, yes?” Liam nodded again. 

Alice opened Niall’s folder and slide it to Liam. He picked it up and started looking through it as she talked. “He will in an eighteen month old headspace permanently. Although he probably won’t be in a consistent headspace for a couple of years. Like we said earlier you, Zayn and Niall are required to live together and you three can decide where that will be. Now do you have any questions?” 

“Um, I don’t think… at least not now,” Liam replied slowly, he was feeling too many emotions. 

“Our cards with our numbers and emails are in your file. Like I said earlier we’re you’re counselors and we can hold your hand through this process if you need it, so please feel free to call us anytime. There are also the cards of Niall’s counselors, Jenny and Dan, and if you have any questions regarding his health then you can call them first,” Alice explained. 

Liam nodded. He didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed. “Would you like to go see Zayn and Niall?” Molly asked. 

“Yes,” Liam replied. They nodded and stood up. 

He followed the women out of the room and down the hall to hallway B, “usually Little’s come to the Caretakers but since there’s two of you, you go to him,” Alice explained as they came up to the bench Zayn was sitting on with two other men dressed nicely. 

“We’ll let you two talk before you meet Niall,” the man on the right of Zayn said as he and the other man stood up. The two women and men walked down the hall to give the two teenagers a moment. 

“Hey,” Liam said uneasy as he sat down next to Zayn. 

“Hi Liam,” Zayn replied. 

“Were you surprised?” Liam asked trying to fill the awkward tension. Zayn laughed. “What?” Liam asked confused. 

Zayn shook his head, “that’s the best you could come up with?” 

“I don’t know what to say,” he replied. 

“Yea, me neither. Did you know about Niall?” Zayn asked looking at Liam, he knew that they were pretty good friends. 

“I only thought about it once, at the party on Friday but other than that no, I didn’t,” he told him. 

“Yea, he was pretty bad last weekend,” Zayn chuckled. 

“You noticed?” 

“Yea?” 

“Sorry, I just didn’t realize you ever knew Niall existed, no offense,” Liam said. 

“He makes it kinda hard not to notice him,” Zayn shot back. 

“Fair enough,” Liam smiled. 

“But,” he sighed, “you’re right. I never really noticed him until last weekend. I saw him and he looked so helpless and I really wanted to be the one to help him but then I saw you and realized it’d be weird if I did since we’re not friends. Maybe that should have been the first sign that I was Caretaker not an Alpha,” he said with a slight chuckle. 

“You thought you were and Alpha too?” Liam asked feeling better. 

“ _ You  _ thought you were an Alpha?” Zayn asked surprised. 

“Why are you so surprised?” Liam asked just as shocked at Zayn’s reaction. 

“Liam, it was so obvious you were going to be a Caretaker,” he replied. 

“What? It was not!” he replied slightly offended. 

“Liam you are one of the most caring, patient, and giving people I have ever met,” Liam started to blush, “you are literally a textbook Caretaker,” Zayn said and then paused. Liam didn’t know how to reply or if he should. “And I’m really lucky to have you as my Co-Caretaker because I honestly have no clue what to do.” 

“Me neither,” Liam said and placed his hand on Zayn’s thigh. He felt a rush.

“Ok boys, are you ready to see you Little?” Molly cheered breaking up there moment. 

Zayn and Liam looked each other in the eyes. Zayn turned and looked at their counselors and replied, “I guess we are.” They both stood up and waited for the door to open. Alice knocked on the classroom door. Niall’s two counselors opened the door and came into the hallway. 

Liam and Zayn looked at the now six counselors, upon their nods they entered the classroom closing the door behind them. “Liam!” Niall cheered and ran to said boy. He jumped into his arms and was happy when Liam caught him. 

“Hi Niall,”Liam smiled at the boy in his arms. 

There was an awkward silence. Niall looked at Zayn, “Hi Zayn,” he said then shyly looked down at his hands. 

“Hi Niall,” Zayn said awkwardly, none of them knew what to do. Niall reached his arms out to Zayn and Zayn hesitantly took him out of Liam’s arms. Niall initiated a hug by wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck and Zayn gladly hugged him back. He squeezed Niall to his chest, he felt a sense of calm with his Little in his arms. 

There was awkward silence again. Niall was sitting in Zayn’s arms and they were no longer hugging so now it felt weird. “Uh, you can put me down,” Niall said shyly. 

“Oh yea, sorry,” Zayn replied. 

“It’s fine,” he replied. 

“Should we sit down?” Liam asked. 

“Yea, sure,” Niall said and went over to the chair across the table, where he sat earlier. Liam and Zayn sat down across from him, where his counselors sat earlier. 

“So how are you?” Liam asked. 

“Good,” Niall replied with a smile. 

“Good?” Zayn questioned. 

“Yea, I’m good.” 

“Did you know?” Liam asked referring to his classification. 

“Uh, I was pretty sure,” he shrugged.

“Really?” Zayn asked surprised. 

“Yea, I mean recently I’ve been having some… problems. Like hands shaking when I eat, I was… uh… having problems making… it, in time. And my anxiety has been worse than ever. So a few weeks ago I googled, ‘how to know if you’re a Little?’ I started reading all these articles and it was pretty obvious that that’s what I was. So today I was happy when I found out and that I have you guys,” Niall told them. 

“Well I’m happy to have you,” Liam smiled. 

“Me too,” Zayn replied, “sooo… the diapers?” he asked looking at the pack sitting on the table next to a pack of wipes. 

“Uh… yea,” Niall blushed and looked down at his lap, he wasn’t surprised when he found out he’d need them full time but it was still a little embarrassing. “Those are for me,” he said.

“Do you know when we’re supposed to put it on?” Liam asked. Niall slid his folder over to his two classmates. Liam and Zayn read over it. “Well we can start now or when we get home?” he suggested. 

“Home?” Niall asked. 

“Yea… uhm… we can go to my house?” he suggested again, “I’m the only kid at home now since my sister’s in college so the three of us will be the only ones there during the school year… you know since we all have to live together.” 

“That’s fine by me, I have two little sisters and my older sister is home for summer as well, it’ll be a little to hectic for all of us to be there,” Zayn said. 

“What about my house?” Niall asked. “I’m the only one at home and my brother isn’t even home this summer. 

Zayn and Liam both looked at each other, they had no idea what to say. Little’s weren’t supposed to live with their biological families because it made it to hard for them to adjust and bond with their Caretaker. 

“That’s great but.. Uhm… You know that Little are supposed to live at home with their Caretakers right?” Niall nodded, “well Zayn and I, as your Caretakers, think it’s best for us to try living at my house first,” Liam explained to him as gently as possible. 

“Yes,” Zayn agreed. 

“Ok,” Niall mumbled. 

“Why don’t we go now?” Liam said standing up. He walked over to Niall and picked him up. He set him on his hip and it all felt oddly natural. “Zayn, grab his backpack and put the diapers, wipes and his file in it, please.” Zayn did as he was told. 

“What about your car, Niall?” Zayn asked. 

“My mom drove me, I was too nervous,” Niall responded.   

“That’s ok,” Liam kissed him on the cheek. Niall blushed and put his head in Liam’s neck, “do you know where I live?” Liam asked Zayn. 

“No.” 

“Ok, I’ll take him with me and you can follow me,” Liam told him and Zayn nodded again, he liked that Liam seemed to be taking control because he was feeling a bit out of his depth.

“Do you want me to take all the backpacks?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

“Yea that would be great,” he replied and opened the door. They walked out the door. Liam had Niall in his arms and Zayn had Niall’s backpack, he reached down and picked up the other backpacks from the bench where they were left. “Are we free to go?” Liam asked to make sure. 

“Yes you are free to go,” Alice said. 

“When should we put his… uh… diaper on?” Zayn asked. 

“Oh just do it before he goes to sleep,” Jenny, one of Niall’s counselors, told him. 

“And make sure he’s down for a nap by two thirty,” Dan added, also one of Niall’s counselors. 

“But other than that you three are free to go,” Molly said with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Liam said. 

“Yes, thank you,” Zayn said as well. 

“Thank you,” Niall said peeking out of Liam’s neck. 

“You’re welcome, cutie,” Jenny said with a smile and a wave. The three walked away and out to the student parking lot. 

“Where are you parked?” Zayn asked. 

“I’m over there,” Liam replied looking to the left of the parking lot. 

“I’m in the back, so I guess I’ll go get my car and then pull up to you?” Zayn suggested. 

“Yea, do you know which car is mine?” Liam asked. 

“No.” 

“I’m in the black Range Rover,” he replied. 

“That describes half this parking lot,” Zayn replied. 

“Good point, do you know where Harry lives?”

“Yea,” Zayn replied but he was confused. 

“I live around the block from him. So go like you’re going to his house but instead of turning right at the stop sign keep going straight, then at the next stop sign turn right and my house is the second house on the left,” he explained. 

“Ok,” Zayn nodded a little unsure. 

“Did that make sense?” 

“Yea, it did. I’ll figure it out, I guess I’ll see you at your house,” Zayn said and walked off to this car. Liam laughed a little and walked to his car. He unlocked his car and put Niall down in the front seat. 

He walked over to the driver side and climbed in. “Wait, are you supposed to sit in the back?” Liam asked looking at Niall. 

“I don’t know,” Niall shrugged. 

“I think you’re supposed to sit in the back,” Liam said, “do you have Zayn’s number?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Niall said, “I don’t think so,” he replied. 

“Well I think you need to get in the back,” Liam said getting out of the car and going over to Niall’s door. He opened it, “come on,” he said. 

“Nooooo,” Niall whined. 

“Niall, come on, you need to sit in the back.” 

“You said you didn’t know!” he started to get teary eyed. 

“Niall, please don’t cry.” 

“But I don’t wanna sit in duh ba-ack,” he started to throw a little tantrum. 

Liam sighed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that. But now I need you to sit in the back because that’s where you’re supposed to sit,” Liam explained to the upset Little as he picked him up. He opened the back door and put Niall in the backseat and buckled him in. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Liam said and kissed him on the forehead as Niall started to throw a fit, now that he was strapped in the back. He closed the door and got back into the driver seat. “Niall,” Liam called after he turned the  _ Frozen _ soundtrack on, “listen, it’s  _ Frozen _ , you love  _ Frozen _ , remember?” 

Niall started to calm down. He really liked  _ Frozen _ . The music was really helping him calm down, but he was still mad at Liam that he had to sit in the back after he had been in the front seat. The drive to Liam’s house was only fifteen minutes. 

When he pulled up to his house Zayn was right behind him. “You feeling better Ni?” Liam asked as he parked his car outside his garage door. 

“Mmmm,” Niall hummed a little angry at Liam. 

Liam got out of his car and went over to the other side. Zayn got out at the same time. “Are you hungry? Because I’m starving,” Zayn asked as he walked over to Liam who was standing in front of Niall’s door. 

“I am too,” Liam admitted and opened the door, “Hey, Ni are you hungry?” 

“Yea,” he mumbled looking at them. 

“What do you want?” 

“McDonalds?” he asked. 

Liam shook his head, “Sorry bud but no, you know I hate McDonalds.” 

“Buuuuuut, Leeeeeeeum,” Niall started whining and working himself up. 

“Niall, please don’t cry again,” Liam sighed. 

“Again?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, we had a little melt down on the way here because he had to sit in the back seat,” Liam explained. 

“I see,” Zayn replied and nodded his head. 

“Should we go inside now or go get food?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“We can go now and go through drive through then come back,” Zayn suggested. 

“Yea… actually I think we should go in first because my mom’ll notice your car and wonder what happened since my car will be in the driveway,” Liam said. 

“So we’re going inside?” Zayn asked a little nervous. 

“Yea…” he turned to Niall who was calming down after working himself up. “Come here Niall,” Liam said reaching for him and unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“Can you carry me,” Niall said looking down at his hands. 

“Yea,” Liam said reaching to pick him up, which was what he was going to do in the first place. 

“No, can… Zayn carry me?” Niall asked shyly and peered up at said man. 

“Yea, sure,” Zayn said and picked him up. He was tired, hungry, and mad at Liam for telling him no twice already. Liam rolled his eyes, he knew Niall was doing this to get to him but he thought it was really cute to see Zayn with Niall. 

Liam walked up to his front door but stopped before opening the door. “You ready?” he asked looking at the two boys standing next to him. 

“Do I have a choice?” Zayn asked. Liam laughed. He grabbed Zayn’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“You’re going to do great,” Liam smiled holding Zayn’s hand. Zayn smiled back at him. 

“What about me?” Niall pouted from his place on Zayn’s hip. 

“You are going to be amazing!” Liam cheered and reached over to tickle him a little bit. Niall laughed and felt better that they supported him. Liam opened his front door and walked in. Zayn and Niall followed him nervously. 

“Liam,” Karen, his mother, cheered. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. “How you are you sweetheart? Did it go well? What are you? You know you’re Father and I will love you no matter what,” she rambled. 

“Mom,” he started then she noticed Zayn and Niall standing behind her son. 

“Oh,” she was surprised she hadn’t noticed them. She paused then said, “you’re a Caretaker,” with a smile. 

“Yes, and you know Niall, obviously. Uh, he’s my Little, our Little. Uhm, Mom this is Zayn Malik and he’s also Niall’s Caretaker,” Liam explained. 

“Hi Niall,” she cooed at the boy in Zayn’s arms. Niall shyly smiled then buried his face in Zayn’s neck. “You’re mother is Tricia Malik, right?” 

“Yes Ma’am,” he replied and Liam chuckled at the formality. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I have one of her dresses and it’s absolutely lovely,” she told him.

“Yea, she’s pretty talented,” Zayn replied, “and it’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Payne.” 

“Call me Karen.” 

“So, Mom we were going to go get lunch and then come back,” Liam told her. 

“What? You have so much to do,” she stressed. 

“Like what?” he asked confused. 

“Honey, you have a Little. We need to get all of his stuff ordered and start setting up your rooms and getting ready,” she explained. 

“Oh, can we do it after lunch?” he asked. 

Karen sighed, “I guess. But I need you to give him his file and Ruth and I will start ordering everything, be back quickly, I feel like it’s getting close to someone’s nap time,” she said. 

“Ok yea, Zayn where are our backpacks?” Liam asked turning and looking at him. 

“They’re in my car, I can go get them,” he offered. 

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Karen said looking at the boy. 

“Here,” Zayn said handing Niall over to Liam, he was very reluctant to be passed around without a say. He sighed and put his thumb in his mouth. Zayn left and went to his car to get their backpacks. 

“We’re going to need a pacifier,” Karen commented looking at Niall with a smile. 

“Awww, baby brother’s a Caretaker,” Ruth, Liam’s older sister, cooed as she walked into their kitchen where everyone was congregating. 

“What gave it away?” Liam replied in jest. 

“Niall. Little right?” 

“Yup, can you say hi Ni?” Liam asked bouncing him in his arms. Niall shook his head and turned to hide in Liam’s neck. He was shy around everyone seeing him in a new way, plus, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was tired and ready for a nap. 

“Here are the backpacks,” Zayn said walking up to them and showing them the three bags in his hands. 

“Hello Zayn,” Ruth said flirtatiously, she always thought he was cute. 

“Hi Ruth,” Zayn replied uneasy. 

“Are you and Liam matched together?” 

“We were both matched to Niall,” Liam clarified. 

“Aww, I see,” she said with a knowing smile. 

“Ruth stop it. They’re going to get food and while they’re gone we’re going to start ordering everything Niall needs,” Karen told her. 

“Why can’t I go get food with them?” Ruth whined. 

“Because you already ate,” Karen yelled back. 

“Soo, why don’t they have to help? It’s there Little not mine,” Ruth shot back. 

“They will help and today has been a long day for them so you need to be nice and help. Now go get your computer, get on the Littles Littles Littles’ website, and start ordering what Niall needs,” Karend laid down the law.

“Fine,” Ruth groaned and walked off. She went upstairs to do as she was told. 

“You boys can go, but don’t be too long,” Karen said smiling at them. 

“Thanks Mom,” Liam said and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Niall grumbled being in between the hug but calmed down once they were done embracing. Liam grabbed his keys off the counter, where he set them down earlier and then walked out to his car with Zayn following behind. 

“I thought we could take my car if that’s ok,” he said looking at Zayn. 

“Yea, that’s fine,” Zayn replied. 

“Cool,” Liam said and opened the back door behind the driver seat. He set Niall down and did his seatbelt for him. He then climbed into the driver seat and looked at Zayn. “Where do we want to go?” he asked. 

“McDonald's!” Niall cheered. 

“Niall, I already said no,” Liam told him. 

“But, I want it,” He started to cry and work himself up again. 

“Niall, please stop,” Liam called back to him. “Is there anywhere you want to go?” he asked looking at Zayn. 

“Is there anywhere else Niall likes that you like?” Zayn asked he wanted to appease both people and he hated hearing Niall cry. 

“He really likes chipotle,” Liam cooed trying to get Niall attention, “isn’t that right Ni?” 

“Not as good as McDonald’s,” he pouted. 

“Would you like to get it instead of McDonalds?” Zayn asked looking at him. 

“I guess,” he mumbled and started to pout. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid back against the seat. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile on his face. He knew Niall also loved Chipotle and would be fine. 

“Is that good with you?” Liam asked as they pulled out of his driveway. 

“Yea, that’s fine,” Zayn replied, “so what are we going to do after we eat?” 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll put him down for a nap and start getting everything for us,” Liam said. 

“When am I going to tell my parents?” Zayn asked, “When is Niall going to tell his parents?” 

“Uhhh…,” Liam sighed, “I don’t know. You can call them and I’ll call Niall’s parents.” 

“Ok… don’t you have two sisters?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea,” Liam replied. 

“Where is your other sister?” 

“Um, my oldest sister Nicoletta, she’s a Little so she doesn’t live with us,” he told him. 

“Oh, how old is her headspace?” 

“She’s four.” 

“Where does she live?” 

“Her Caretaker is a girl named Megan, they go to Penn State but Megan’s family just moved to Boston so we don’t really see her anymore,” he explained. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve never really thought about how hard it must be for the family of the Little. My older sister, Doniya, she’s a Caretaker also. She has a Little, Nick he’s six months.” 

“Wow, that’s young,” Liam said. 

“Yea, he rarely sleeps through the night,” Zayn replied. 

“That sucks.” 

“Tell me about it, but I guess I won’t have to worry about it anymore,” Zayn said a little sad, a lot was changing today.

“Isn’t she Graduating Sunday with my sister.” 

“Oh yea, I completely forgot about that,” Zayn said feeling bad for forgetting something like that. 

“Where is your sister going?” 

“They’re going to NYU, what about Ruth?”

“She’s going to U Conn,” Liam replied and they pulled into the parking lot. “We’re going to get it to go, right?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. 

“Yea, that sounds good,” Zayn said getting out of the car. Liam opened the back and grabbed Niall, he set him on his hip. Niall wiggled until Liam set him on his feet, “you wanna walk?” he asked. 

“Yea,” he replied. Liam grabbed his hand and Zayn grabbed his other one and they walked inside. It took them about ten minutes to get all their food and then they were in the car driving back to Liam’s house. 

“I am so hungry,” Zayn groaned as he got in the car. 

“Same,” Liam replied. 

“We have to go to graduation, right?” Zayn asked. 

“Considering both of our sisters are graduating, I’m going to say yes,” Liam replied as they got back on the road. 

“I’m going to need to get my stuff,” he said. 

“Yea, I don’t know when we’re going to do that,” Liam said, “Maybe after we get him to sleep?” he suggested. 

“Sleep?” Niall asked piping up from the back. 

“Yup, you get to take a nap, I am so jealous,” Liam said trying to make the idea sound appealing to Niall. 

“ ‘M not tired,” he whined. 

“Uh huh,” Zayn replied with a slight laugh. 

“I’m not,” he pouted. 

“We know,” Liam replied. 

They rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Niall said, “uh oh,” surprised from the backseat and then started crying. 

“What uh oh?” Liam asked trying to look at the boy in his rearview mirror.

“I-I-I-I’m so-sorry,” he was hysterically crying. 

“What are you sorry about?” Zayn asked sweetly and reached his hand back. He touched Niall’s thigh and felt that it was wet and immediately knew that he had wet his pants. “Oh Niall, it’s ok,” Zayn said sympathetically looking at him.

“What? What’s going on?” Liam asked looking at Zayn panicked. 

“He wet his pants,” Zayn said looking at Liam. 

Liam sighed and then said, “it’s ok Ni, it happens. We’re almost home and then we’ll get you changed.” He looked at Zayn, “we should have changed him before we left,” he groaned because he hated that he didn’t see this coming. 

“We’ll know for next time,” Zayn said. 

“There won’t be a next time,” Liam said, “hopefully,” he added on at the end. 

“Hey, Ni, it’s ok, there’s nothing to cry about,” Zayn said looking at the distraught boy. 

“Yea, see we’re home and we’ll get you cleaned up,” Liam said pulling into his driveway. 

“I-I-I ‘M w-ehhh-ta,” he sobbed. 

“That’s ok,” Liam cooed as he opened his door and picked Niall up. He didn’t care that he was wet he only wanted to comfort his Little. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam and sobbed into his chest but was loving the comfort from Liam. 

Zayn carried their food in and followed Liam in the front door. “What happened?” Karen asked as they walked in, she and Ruth were sitting at the kitchen table looking through Niall’s file and ordering what they were going to need. 

“We had a little accident,” Liam said walking through their kitchen to the back stairs to get to his room. 

“Oh,” Karen said, “I put the diapers and wipes in your room.” 

“Thanks mom,” he said and went to the stairs. Zayn set the bag of food down on the counter and followed Liam. They went to Liam’s room and grabbed the diapers and wipes and then went to his bathroom which was across the hall. 

“Should I lay down a towel?” Zayn asked. 

“I guess,” Liam replied, he wasn’t really sure what was to do. Zayn nodded and laid a towel down, while Liam put Niall down and took off his clothes since his shirt also got wet, Zayn opened the pack of diapers and wipes. 

“It’s ok, you’re ok,” Liam said as he wiped him off. “See, all better,” he said as he taped the sides of the diaper. “Now go to Zayn,” he said as he picked him up and passed him over to Zayn. Liam gathered the dirty clothes up and got up to go to his room. He threw the clothes in his hamper. He took off his shirt, which was wet from Niall, and threw that in the hamper as well. 

He opened his drawers and looked through them to find some clothes for Niall even though they’re too big. “Mommy,” he heard Niall whine. 

“We’ll call your Mommy in a little bit,” Liam remarked still looking for pants that will semi-fit Niall, he knew he had a pair that were too small for him somewhere. 

Niall shook his head in Zayn’s arms and cried, “Mommy,” again. 

“I know Ni,” Liam said still not looking. 

“Mommy!” Niall screamed in desperation and reached for Liam. 

“Liam, I think he means you,” Zayn said confused. 

“What?” Liam said and stood up from his digging still shirtless. 

“Mommy,” Niall cried, clearly falling into some headspace since he was so upset. Liam hesitantly took him and Niall started to calm down immediately. He just wanted the comfort of his Mommy. 

Zayn was trying to hide his laughter. “Don’t you dare,” Liam said looking at him. 

“I’m just surprised, that’s all,” he said still laughing. 

“Will you look for some clothes for us, please?” he asked. 

“Ok,” he laughed and started to rummage through Liam’s drawers. He realized he should have felt weird but he didn’t, it all felt natural. He pulled out two different t-shirts and handed them to Liam and then found the only x-small pair of sweatpants and handed them to Liam as well. 

Liam changed Niall into his clothes and then changed his shirt. He picked NIall back up and put him on his hip. “If you’re mommy does that make me daddy?” Zayn asked with a smile. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Liam replied. 

“Yea,” Niall mumbled and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Zayn smiled wide. Liam rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Let’s go eat,” Liam said and walked out of the room. Zayn followed and the three of them went to the kitchen. He grabbed the bag from the counter and went to the table. Zayn took all their food out of the bag. “Do you need help eating or you want to feed yourself?” Liam asked setting Niall in his own seat. 

“I can do it meself,” he mumbled shyly. 

“Ok,” Liam said mixing the ingredients in his bowl around. When he was done he put the food in front of him and let him dig in. “Here’s your drink,” Liam said placing it in front of him.

“Want to see what I’ve ordered?” Ruth asked from where she sat across from them. Karen shook her head watching the boys. She knew Niall was going to make a mess but she knew they needed to figure all this out on their own. 

“Sure,” Liam replied. She stood up and walked over, Liam picked Niall up and put him in his lap so his sister could sit in between he and Zayn. She went through everything she and her mom had ordered. They got a highchair, a crib, a changing table, a rocking couch, and a walker. They orders bottles, formula, pacifiers, bibs, and some clothes; though they wanted to leave those for them. 

“Where are we putting his crib?” Liam asked, “Where is his room going to be?” 

“We were thinking of putting it in Nicoletta’s old room,” Ruth said gently, she knew it was hard for their mom to say. Having her child move out so unexpectedly was hard for her and the family, especially since Little’s leave their biological families for their new family. 

“Oh, are you sure mom? He can stay with me,” Liam said. 

“No, he needs his own room and you need your space, it’s fine,” she said. 

“Thank you,” Liam said sincerely. 

“Thank you Mrs. Payne,” Zayn said. 

“And Zayn, we will make Ruth’s room your room,” Karen said. 

“Where are you going?” Liam asked her. 

“I’m moving down to the guest room,” she told him with a mischievous smile. 

“Oh I see, you’re really getting the short end of the stick,” Liam said sarcastically.

“I know. But I’m making a sacrifice for my little brother,” she said. 

“Yes, but there are no boys allowed downstairs,” Karen stressed. 

“I would never,” Ruth said faking innocence. 

“She would never,” Liam said sarcastically, “It’s not like I’ve ever ran into Edward Ellington naked in my bathroom,” he said. 

“Liam! We said we’d never talk about it,”Ruth said and hit him playfully. 

“It better not happen again,” Karned said looking at her daugher seriously. 

“It won’t! That was one time,” she defended. 

“Was it?” he asked. She pinched him. “Ow, I mean yea it was only one time,” he said. 

“Why are you being mean to me? I’m helping you order all your stuff,” she said with sass. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Thank you for helping,” he said and gave her a side hug. 

“Thank you for everything,” Zayn said looking at Ruth and Karen. 

“Tank oo,” Niall said looking at them. He didn’t really know why he was saying thank you he was really just copying what Liam and Zayn were doing. 

Everyone smiled and looked at him. Liam realized that Niall’s face was covered in food and so were Liam’s clothes. “You are a mess?” Liam cooed and started bouncing Niall on his leg. The blonde laughed but continued to eat. “I guess we’ll have to change your clothes before you take your nap,” he cooed. 

“No nap,” Niall said as he took a drink. No one said anything, lest they spark a breakdown. 

“So Zayn, when are you going to get your stuff?” Ruth asked. 

“Honestly I don’t know,” he replied. 

“You could go once he’s down,” Karen said referring to Niall, who was not paying attention. 

“Yea, I guess. But shouldn’t I help you guys buy stuff for us?” he asked looking at Liam. 

“I mean, I understand if you need to go talk to your family and grab your stuff,” Liam said. 

“You sure?” 

“Yea, I’m sure,” Liam said looking at Zayn with a smile. 

“Ok, then yea, I guess I’ll do that,” he said. 

“Ok, are you done Ni?” Liam asked looking at the boy sitting in his lap. 

“Yea,” Niall said resting against Liam’s chest now that his food was done. 

“Then let’s go upstairs and clean you up,” he cheered and stood up with Niall in his arms. Zayn left his food on the table and followed Liam and Niall upstairs. “Can you find another shirt?” Liam asked looking at Zayn. He nodded and went to the t-shirt draw from earlier and pulled out a shirt with their school’s logo on it. 

“Thanks,” Liam said. He set Niall down on his bed and took off his shirt which was messy, “will you grab a washcloth from the bathroom?” 

“Yea,” Zayn went and grabbed the washcloth. He came back and handed it to Liam. Liam wiped off Niall’s face and then handed it back to Zayn. Liam put the new shirt on Niall and picked him up. He moved him up on the bed. He turned down his bed and tucked Niall in. 

“Can you turn on a show?” Niall asked once he was lying down in the bed. 

“Of course we can,” Liam said and grabbed his remote on his bedside table. “Zayn, you want to lay down with us?” 

“Uh yea,” Zayn said a little uneasy but he set the washcloth down on the dresser and climbed into the bed on the other side of Niall. 

“What do you want to watch?” Liam asked scrolling through the channels. Niall shrugged. “How about  _ How I Met Your Mother _ , you like that, yea?” he asked. Niall nodded and scooted closer to Liam. 

Liam sat his remote down and put his arm around Niall so he was snuggled to his chest. Niall grabbed Zayn’s arm and put it around his stomach, Zayn smiled and relaxed into the bed. They sat in silence watching TV. At ten minutes Niall put his thumb in his mouth, at fifteen minutes his eyes started grow heavy and he had long blinks and after twenty minutes he was out could. 

Liam waited another five minutes after Niall fell asleep before talking, he wanted to make sure. “I think we’re free to go,” Liam whispered over Niall. Zayn nodded and lightly extracted his arm from Niall’s grasp. When they got up Niall stirred and both boys froze, they waited for him to readjust and when settled back into the bed they crept out of the room. 

Liam quietly shut his door and then looked at Zayn. “That was easier than I thought,” he said. 

“Yea, my arm started to go numb, he was laying on it,” Zayn said rubbing his arm. 

Liam laughed, “sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“I guess… uh… let’s go downstairs? And then you can go get your stuff?” Liam suggested. 

“Uh, yea,” Zayn replied.  Neither of them knew how to act right now. They walked back downstairs to Liam’s family sitting at his kitchen table. 

“Hey Mom,” Liam greeted walking over to her and his sister. 

“Hi honey,” Karen replied, “now Zayn dear, what color would you like your room to be?” 

“Uh… I don’t know… my room at home is grey, if that helps,” he replied, he didn’t know, he hadn’t thought about it.

“We can do that,” Karen said with a smile. 

“Actually mom, Zayn is going over to his house to get his stuff, so why don’t we talk about his room when he gets back,” Liam told her. 

“Oh, that sounds great, do you want to do Niall’s room or would you like to be here for that Zayn?” she asked looking at him. 

“Uh… I guess… I… haven’t thought about it, but go ahead… that’s fine,” Zayn said.

“Why don’t we wait for him to get back,” Liam said, “it’s not fair for us to do this without him.” 

“I agree, but we really need to get this done as soon as possible,” Karen explained. 

“We already narrowed down a few options, why don’t you two take a look, pick your favorite then Zayn can go get his stuff and see his family,” Ruth suggested. 

“Yea, I can do that,” Zayn said and sat down at the table on the other side of Ruth, so she was in between the two boys. 

“So these are the three nursery’s I designed for Niall,” Ruth said and showed them the iPad. 

“You designed these? How?” Liam asked they looked professional. 

“I am going to school to be an interior decorator, so I do know a thing or two,” she said with a sassy smile. 

“These look great,” Zayn said. One room was an ocean theme with blues and coral, another was a minimalist feel with grey accents and browns and the last one was light walls with dark blue and bright green accents in the room. 

“I like the last one,” Zayn said looking at Liam. 

“Me too,” Liam said looking at him with a smile, “except I want the walls to have some color.” 

“Yea me too, why don’t we do the walls dark blue and the green accents but the crib can be white and so could the curtains,” Zayn suggested. 

“That could work, but sometimes when you do that it’s a little dark for a nursery. We could do one or two walls that color though and the other one’s neutral?” she said instead. 

“That works for me,” Liam said, “Zayn?” 

“Yea sounds good,” Zayn replied. 

“Ok, then I can go ahead and order all this stuff right?” she asking looking at the two of them, upon their nods of approval she ordered everything Niall’s room would need. “I’ll work on a sketch of your room while you’re gone,” Ruth told Zayn. 

“Thanks, i’ll text you when I’m on my way back,” Zayn said looking at Liam. 

“Do tell your parents to come to dinner, will you please?” Karen asked looking at Zayn. 

“Of course Mrs. Payne,” Zayn replied. Liam got up and walked him out. “I’ll see you later, you can handle Niall?” 

“Yea everything will be fine and if I need you then I’ll call you, besides you won’t be that long, right?” 

“Right, bye,” Zayn said and went to his car. He climbed into and drove toward his house. When he got home he park his car in the driveway and took a minute.  He didn’t know what he was going to say to his family. After a few deep breath he got out of his car and went inside. “Mom, Dad?” He called. 

“Honey,” his mother cheered. She ran over to her son and embraced him. “How are you, you were gone a long time, everything ok? I don’t see any tears, so I think\\\ that’s a good sing,” she rambled as a nervous mother. 

“Mom!” Zayn yelled interrupting her. 

“What?” 

“Will you let me talk?” 

“Oh my goodness you’re a Caretaker,” she said looking at him knowingly. 

“What?” Zayn asked taken aback, “how did you know?” 

“I told you,” she started looking at Zayn’s dad, who was standing behind her, “all of them are going to be Caretakers. “Oh, no Little? Well that’s ok, a lot of people don’t get matched right away,” she started ramble again. 

“Actually, I did get matched,” Zayn said interjecting. 

“Where is he or she? Did you leave them in the car?” she asked shocked. 

“No, mom, he’s… at his other Caretaker’s house,” Zayn said slowly. 

“What?” 

“Can we sit down?” Zayn asked looking at his parents. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” his dad said walking over to the living room and sitting on a couch. Zayn sat down in the chair next to them. 

“So you do have a Little?” Yasser asked to clarify. 

“Yes,” he replied. 

“And you got matched. Is it someone older, have they been together for awhile? That’s ok, we will support you no matter what and I know it can be difficult,” she was chattering, when she got nervous she would ramble, like she was doing today. 

“MOM! Calm down,” Zayn yelled. 

“What’s all the yelling?” Daniya asked as she walked down the stairs with her Little, Nick, in her arms. He was starting to fuss. 

“Hi Nicky,” Zayn cooed and Nick reached for him. His sister brought him over to him and let her brother hold him. 

“So what’s the word?” his sister asked. 

“Uh… Caretaker,” he said looking up at her. 

“Good to know I’m not the only one,” she said with a smile. 

“He has a Little,” his mother said. 

“Really, where is it?” Daniya asked. 

“ _ He _ is at his other Caretakers house right now taking a nap,” Zayn explained. 

“He double matched? Wow. Who is it?” Daniya asked. 

“Uh my Little is Niall, Niall Horan,” Zayn said. 

“The blonde soccer player?” 

“Yea, and uh… he matched with me and Liam Payne,” Zayn finished. 

“As in Tomlinson, Styles, and Payne; Payne? That Liam Payne?” Yasser asked. 

“Yes,” Zayn replied.   

“Wow,” his dad said. 

“Is that a problem?” Zayn asked skeptical. 

“No, no that’s wonderful sweety,” Trishia, his mother, replied. 

Nick started crying in Zayn’s lap. “Come here Nicky,” Daniya cooed as she took her Little out of her brother’s arms. “He’s hungry, we were on our way to get a bottle when we came down here,” she said and walked off to the kitchen. 

“Uh… Mom, Dad… um I went to Liam’s house after classification… and… we decided I will be moving over there,” Zayn said slowly, he didn’t want his parents to be upset. 

“Your father and I will support you, but can I ask why you’re going there and not here?” his mother asked. 

“Well I mean all of us still live here and his sister is going to college so he’ll be the only one at home, and they have three rooms all together so I’ll have my own room, so will Niall, and obviously Liam has his room,” Zayn explained.

“I see,” Trishia replied. 

“Yea, and Mrs. Payne invited you two to dinner tonight,” he said. 

“We would love to go,” she said. 

“Good, uhm… I’m going to go pack now if that’s ok,” Zayn said standing up looking at his parents. 

“I love you sweety,” Trishia said walking over to her only boy and wrapping her arms around him. 

“Thanks mom, I love you too,” he replied and then went upstairs to pack up his room. He was packing his second suitcase when his oldest sister walked in. 

“So you’re moving out?” she said looking at him. 

“Yea, I am,” he replied packing his clothes. 

“I think I’m going to miss you,” she said walking in and setting on his bed. 

“Yea, it’s going to be weird, but Nicky has a cousin now,” Zayn replied.

“True, how old is he?” 

“Niall?” 

“Yea.” 

“He’s going to be 18 months when he’s in his full time headspace. Where is Nick?” 

“He’s in his bouncer watching TV,” she replied. 

“Hmmm, I think I’m gonna miss him and being here,” Zayn said sitting down next to Daniya. 

“Yea we’re going to miss you too, when are you going to tell the other girls?” she asked. 

He sighed, “I don’t know, I guess we’ll see them at graduation.” 

“Oh yea, Liam’s sister’s graduating too, who are you going to sit with?” 

“The family?” he said looking at her like she was stupid. 

“Well I don’t know, you could sit with Liam’s family, where will Niall sit?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know… I feel so overwhelmed Daniya, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he said looking at her helpless. 

“No one ever does,” Daniya said laughing. 

“You’ll be fine, just take it one day at a time and it will all work out, I promise it get’s easier. Now let’s get your stuff packed,” she said standing and helping him pack up his room.

After two hours Zayn was packed up. He put the last of his bags in his car and then got out his phone, he texted Liam that he was about to head back over. 

As he was getting into his car he got another text from Liam telling him that his parents could come over as well. Zayn rolled down his window and yelled to his parents to follow him. His mother was excited because now she got to meet her new grandson. 

When Zayn’s family arrived at the Payne house Zayn got out. He started to unload some of his bags. When he reached the front door he was greeted by Liam and Niall in his arms. “Zayn,” Niall squealed and threw himself at the boy. Zayn caught him, barely, but not without dropping his bags.

“Hey, how was your nap?” Zayn asked adjusting Niall so he was on his hip. 

“Ok, Liam woke me up,” he grumbled. 

“It was getting late,” Liam defended. 

“You must be Liam!” Tricia cheered as she walked into the house. 

“Hello, yes I am,” he said extending his hand for a handshake, “I take it you’re Zayn’s mom, it’s nice to meet you.” Then he looked at Yasser and shook his hand. 

“Liam, who is at the door?” Karen, his mother, called from the kitchen. 

“Zayn’s here Mom,” he yelled back, “please come in. I can grab that,” Liam said taking the bags Trishia was carrying in for Zayn. 

“Well you must be Niall,” Tricia cooed looking at the blonde in her son’s arms. 

“Hi,” Niall mumbled then buried his face in Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn chuckled and looked at his mom, “sorry.” 

“It’s ok I understand.” 

“Where should we put these?” Yasser asked looking at LIam, his arms were starting to get tired. 

“Yea, these can go upstairs just follow me,” he said walking to the kitchen where his parents were. His mother was the stove making vegetables while his dad was at the bar mixing himself a cocktail.  “Mom, Dad, these are Mr. and Mrs. Malik, Zayn’s parents. Also Dad this is Zayn,” Liam said showing his parents. 

“Oh hello,” Karen said putting her spoon down and walking over to the couple. “It is lovely to meet you both, I’m Karen, welcome to my home,” she said shaking both of their hands. 

“Hi, I’m Tricia, it’s nice to meet you two. I must say you home is lovely.” 

“Hello, I’m Geoff, nice to meet you.” 

“Yasser,” he said shaking Geoff’s hand. 

“Zayn and I are going to put these up in his room,” Liam said, “we’ll be right back.” 

“What’s your name again?” Geoff asked looking at Zayn. 

“Zayn, sir. It’s nice to meet you,” he said sticking his hand out and shaking his hand. 

“Come on Zayn,” Liam called, “Ruth, grab the other bags,” he said and then walked to the stairs and went upstairs. He walked to the the first room on the left and went in. “This is your room,” he said walking in and setting the bags on the bed. 

“Wow,” he said looking at the pink walls. 

“I know ok, I did it when I was thirteen so cut me some slack,” Ruth said lugging in one of his suitcases. 

“We’re going to repaint obviously,” Liam said, “you want to see Niall’s room?” 

“Yea sure,” Zayn said.

“It’s pretty great but it’ll get better once we get the paint done, so until then Niall will be sleeping with one of you,” Ruth explained as the walked into the room. Zayn loved it. All the furniture was white with dark blue and green sheets and picture frames. Everything went together perfectly and would look great once they had it up. 

“We have the painters coming tomorrow to do both rooms,” Ruth said. 

“Do you like it Niall?” Zayn asked bouncing said boy on his hip to get him to look up. 

“Yea, it’s alright,” he said looking at the room and then resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Niall!” Zayn admonished. 

“What?” he asked looking at Liam. 

“Be nice,” he said. 

“I am,” he replied innocently. 

“I think we should go back down and re-join the crowd,” Ruth said walking out of the room and toward the stairs. 

“I’m afraid she’s right,” Zayn said looking at Liam. 

“Yea, I’m afraid so,” Liam replied with a smile, “come on,” he put his hand out for Zayn. He grabbed it and they walked downstairs holding hands. They let go by the time they got downstairs and went into the kitchen. 

As they were walking in Niall asked for Liam and reached out to him. Liam smiled and gladly took him into his arms. “Are you hungry Ni?” he cooed. Niall nodded his head pathetically. 

“Did I hear that our new baby is hungry?” Karen asked. 

“Yes I think he is,” Liam replied. 

“Well lucky for you we’re fifteen minutes away,” she cooed at Niall in Liam’s arms. Niall whined a little and cuddled into Liam. 

“Niall, be patient,” Liam said rolling his eyes. Their families talked for a bit at the counter until dinner was ready. Liam’s mother set the table and put the food out with the help of his sister. She made a rump roast with mashed potatoes, bread, and broccoli. The families sat down at the table and started passing things around. Niall was sat in his highchair. 

He was upset that he couldn’t sit at the table with everyone else but he quieted down once Zayn started feeding him his dinner. Liam was a little jealous that Niall asked Zayn to feed him but only slightly. It was only because he and Niall have always been close. 

Zayn and Liam were both sighing in relief that there families were getting along so well. The night went well and when it was over Zayn walked his parents out. “I love you baby,” Tricia said hugging her son goodbye. 

“I love you too Mom,” he said while hugging her back. When they separated he looked at his dad. “Dad,” he said and walked over to him and gave him a hug as well. 

“I’m proud of you son, you’re going to be a great Caregiver,” he said. 

“Thank you, that’s means a lot. I love you guys,” he said looking at his parents. 

“This isn’t goodbye for forever, obviously. I’ll call you tomorrow baby,” Tricia said giving her only son one last hug before they walked out. Once they were in there car Zayn shut the front door to the Payne house. He walked back to the living room where Liam, Geoff, Niall, and Ruth were sitting and talking. Niall was sitting in a bouncer playing with the toys attached. 

“Zayn,” he whined when Zayn walked in. Zayn laughed but picked him up. “Is it time for bed?” Zayn asked looking at Liam over Niall, who was cuddled in his arms. 

“I think so,” Liam replied and stood up. “Night Dad, night Ruth,” he said. 

“Goodnight Ruth and Mr. Payne,” Zayn said. 

“Please call me Geoff,” Geoff said. 

“Niall are you going to say goodnight to your Aunt Ruth and Grandpa?” Liam asked. 

“Nooooo,” Niall whined and started to cry because he was overtired after the big day they had. 

“So tired,” Liam cooed as they walked to the kitchen to say goodnight to his mom. “Mom, we’re going to bed.” 

“Ok, goodnight sweet Niall,” she said coming over to him. 

“Can you say goodnight to Mama?” Liam asked. 

“Nwight,” he mumbled and turned to Liam and reached out for him. Liam took him into his arms and grabbed a pacifier that was sitting on the counter and put the soother in his Little’s mouth. 

“Goodnight Mom,” he said and gave her a hug with Niall in his arms. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” she said, “have a good night,” she said and then looked at Zayn, “We are happy you’re here and please make yourself as comfortable as possible.” 

“Thank you very much Mrs. Payne I really appreciate it,” Zayn replied. 

“Please sweety call me Karen, and please let me know if you need anything,” she said and he smiled. Then they walked upstairs. 

“He’s going to be sleeping in the room with me since his isn’t ready yet,” Liam said walking into his room and then setting Niall down on the changing table. “Why don’t you change him while I get his jammies out,” Liam said walking over to his closet where a new dresser was. 

“Are you ready for bed Niall?” Zayn asked as he started changing his diaper. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Niall whined as the cold air hit him, he did not like that and then he got really mad when the cold wipe hit him, he started crying loudly and moving around. Zayn was quick to wipe him down and put a new diaper on the boy and then picked him up. 

“Are you being fussy?” Liam asked walking up with a sleeper in his hands. 

“Mommy,” he cried and reached for Liam, who gladly took him but did roll his eyes at Zayn laugh. Liam dressed him in the sleeper and attached the pacifier to the front. He then laid him down in the middle of the bed and got in on the other side. “Zayn why don’t you go on the other side and we’ll read a story.” 

Zayn sat down on the other side of Niall and put his arm around him. Liam grabbed the children’s book  _ Goodnight Moon _ and started reading it. Niall was asleep halfway through but Liam finished it just in case, he wanted to make sure Niall was out before they got up. “I think he’s out,” Zayn whispered looking at Liam. 

“Yea, I think I’m going to turn my TV on and watch a little bit then go to sleep, you’re welcome to stay if you like,” Liam offered. 

“Are you sure?” Zayn asked, he and Liam had never really been close friends and defiantly never had a sleepover with him. 

“Yea, I mean I think Niall likes having you here and besides my bed is big enough,” he responded. 

“Yea, your bed is huge,” Zayn replied. 

“Yea it’s a California King,” Liam said with a smile. 

“Why is it so big?” he asked. 

“Well it used to be my parents bed but when we moved into this house they got a new mattress that like moves and stuff and they said that I was the worst sleeper of the three of us so they gave it to me and I’m not complaining,” he said. 

“Has Niall slept here before?” 

“Yea, he’s slept over several times,” Liam replied and then turned on his TV and turned off his lamp. “So you’re going to stay?” he asked looking over Niall. 

“Uh… yea. Why not,” Zayn shrugged and made himself comfortable. He and Liam laid in his bed whispering to each other to get to know one another better as  _ Family Guy _ played in the background. As they got tired they stop talking and started watching the show. Liam fell asleep first and then Zayn was next with the TV still on. They were all three content and excited to see what happens now they are a family.      


	7. Congrats Grad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruth and Doniya's graduation day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Please excuse the errors as per usual I have not edited this because I wanted to get it posted. I hope you enjoy. I truly appreciate all the comments and kudos!

Niall lay in his crib looking up at his ceiling. He had been in a headspace of sorts for the past week but this morning he felt like he was in between his big and little self. He would usually cry for either Liam or Zayn to come get him but today we was content to lay there and think. 

He had been laying there for about fifteen minutes before Liam came in to check on him. When Liam looked in the crib he was surprised to see Niall awake and alert. “Oh you’re awake. Why didn’t you cry for me?” Liam asked as he picked the blonde up out of the crib. Niall shrugged in his arms and let Liam lay him down on the changing table. 

“Daddy?” Niall asked as Liam wiped him clean. 

“Daddy isn’t here right now,” Liam told him then tapped a new diaper around his waist. He picked him up and set him on his hip. 

“Why?” Niall asked as he was carried out of the room. He wanted Zayn right now, he usually the one that got Niall out of bed in the morning since he was more a morning person than Liam. 

“Because he’s at his parents house, remember today is Graduation day and we have to go to the ceremony so we can see our sisters graduate,” Liam explained as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Want Daddy,” Niall told him seriously. Liam put him down in his highchair and clicked the tray in front of him. He started pouting and scowling at Liam as he went to make him a bottle. 

“What’s wrong Darling?” Karen asked walking over to Niall and combing her fingers through his hair. 

“Want Daddy,” Niall said looking up at her. 

“I know you want your Daddy but he’s not here but it’s ok because you have me,” Liam said as he handed him the bottle. 

“Are we ready to celebrate me?” Ruth announced as she entered the room. 

“Don’t you make us do that everyday?” Liam sassed at her. 

She stuck her tongue out at her brother and then Niall started crying so Liam picked him up, “what’s wrong with him?” she asked referring to Niall. 

“He’s just very fussy this morning,” Liam cooed as he started patting his back. He walked over to the table and took a seat. He shifted Niall so he was sideways on his lap and then gave him his bottle.  

“Why are you so fussy? Huh?” Ruth asked as she sat down next to them. 

“He wants his Daddy,” Liam replied. 

“Me too,” she said and Liam through her a judgemental look. “What? Zayn’s cute,” she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Don’t,” Liam replied. 

“I’m just saying, I mean you feel the same way,” Ruth said. 

“Rut!” He snapped. 

“I’m just saying,” she sing songed as she got up and got a water out of the fridge. 

“What are you just saying?” Karen asked.

“Nothing,” Liam replied from the table. 

“Liam remember you need to be ready in half an hour, also remember to pack extra stuff in the diaper bag. Today’s going to be a long day,” Karen reminded him. 

“Is Zayn going to Baccalaureate?” Ruth asked. 

“I don’t know,” Liam replied. 

Niall spit the bottle out and looked at Liam, “Daddy?” he asked. 

“I don’t know Ni,” Liam replied and tried to give him his bottle again but he refused. “Are you done?” he asked and Niall nodded sadly. He was mad that Zayn and Liam didn’t tell him that his Daddy was going to be gone for what was becoming their morning routine. “Why don’t we text your Daddy, will that make you happy?” Liam asked as he adjusted him on his lap so they were back to chest. 

“Yes,” Niall said with sass. 

“Ok you fussy, fussy boy,” Liam cooed as he started to tickle the boy on his lap. 

Niall started laughing a squirming, “Mommy stop,” he cried and Liam let up. 

“Do you want me to call him or text him?” Liam asked. Niall didn’t say anything but took the phone from Liam and called Zayn. “Put him on speaker Love,” Niall said pressing the speaker button on his phone. 

“ Hello ?” Zayn answered. 

“Hey it’s me and Niall,” Liam told him. 

“Hi,” Niall said now feeling shy.

“ Good morning Niall, how are you ?” Zayn asked. 

“Mmmm,” Niall whined and turned so he and Liam were now chest to chest. 

“Why are you being shy?” Liam asked. 

“ What’s going on ?” Zayn asked. 

“He’s fussy all morning because he wanted you and now he’s being shy,” Liam explained. 

“ Why are you being shy Ni ?” 

Niall shook his head and put his thumb in his mouth. “I don’t know. We called to ask if your family was going to baccalaureate?” 

“ I think we are, I’m pretty sure Doniya wants to see her friends ,” Zayn replied. 

“Oh good, I’ll text you when we get there and we can sit together,” Liam replied, “My mom is telling me to ask what your family is doing between baccalaureate and the ceremony?” Liam asked him. 

“ Sounds good, can you say bye to me Ni ?” Zayn asked sweetly. 

“Mmmmm,” Niall whined into Liam’s neck, he didn’t know why he felt so shy and upset all of sudden. He felt like he was more aware of his Little side being present but his older self was judging him and that was making him uncomfortable with Zayn since they didn’t know each other until they were matched. 

“We’ll see you soon,” Liam said. 

“ Bye and bye bye Ni, I’m excited to get my good morning cuddle ,” Zayn told him hoping to get a reaction from his Little. 

“Bye Daddy,” he mumbled. 

“ Bye Ni, I’ll see you soon ,” Zayn replied happily and then hung up the phone. 

“Why were you being so shy? Hmmm?” Liam asked as he pocketed his phone and stood up. Liam shrugged and continued to cuddle into Liam as he was carried upstairs. “What are we going to wear today? Should we match?” Niall pulled a face at that. “Or not.” 

Liam put him down in his crib and went to his closet to look for an outfit. “Do I have to go?” Niall asked with a sigh and then laid back on his bed. 

“Yes Niall you have to go,” Liam replied digging through drawers in the closet. 

“But why?” he whined. 

“Because both of your daddies sisters are graduating today meaning you have two aunts who are graduating and we have to be there for that,” Liam explained as he walked in with a pair of khakis and a pink button down shirt as well as a pair of sperry’s. He grabbed a white onsie out of one of the drawers on the changing table. 

“Come here,” Liam said as he picked his friend up out of the crib. He took him over to the changing table. “Do you need a new diaper?” he asked. Niall shook his head. “Ok then let’s get dressed,” Liam narrated as he took off Niall’s shirt, which was all he was wearing since he got to hot in his pajama bottoms. 

Liam dressed him quickly in the outfit he had picked out. Niall felt every bit his physical age except for diaper around his waist and the pacifier Liam had clipped to the pocket on his shirt. “Can people tell I’m wearing a diaper?” Niall worried as Liam carried him to his bedroom across the hall.

“No Ni no one can tell and even if they could it wouldn’t matter because you’re a Little and it’s normal,” Liam said as he set him down on his bed and turned his TV on to DisneyJunior. He put the pacifier he had clipped to Niall’s shirt in his mouth and gave him a kiss on the forehead before coming into his closet to get dressed. 

He emerged in an outfit very similar to what Niall was wearing. He had on khakis with a tattersall oxford button down with brown sperry’s and a brown belt. He put on a navy tie with white polka dots then checked himself out in the mirror. When he deemed himself presentable he turned around to see Niall sucking on his pacifier and completely entranced in his show. 

Liam jumped down on the bed and startled Niall. “What are you watching?” he asked as Niall started to crawl over to him and lay his head on his chest. 

“Pooh,” he said happily pointing at the TV. 

“Do you like Pooh and his friends?” Liam asked combing his fingers through Niall’s hair. Niall nodded his head. 

“Liam!” Karen yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Coming,” Liam yelled back as he got out of his bed and picked Niall up. He turned his TV off and started to walk downstairs. 

“Pooh?” Niall asked outrage as he Liam carried him out of the room. 

“I’m sorry baby but we have to go, we can watch it before you go to bed, I promise,” Liam said and kissed him on the cheek and put his pacifier back in his mouth. 

“Did you grab the diaper bag?” Karen asked when she saw him. 

“Damn it,” Liam replied, “take him,” he said handing Niall over to his mother and running upstairs to the nursery.   

“Niall there’s someone we want you to meet,” Karen said as she carried him into the living room. When they walked in he saw a girl in her early twenties physically but she was clearly Little. She was sitting on a girl who looked to be about her age. She was dressed a cute pink dress with a matching headband in her hair. Her socks were babydoll socks with little white strap on shoes. 

“Nicoletta this is Liam’s Little, Niall,” Karen said interrupting the conversation they seemed to be having.  

“Liam had a Little?” she asked happily looking at Niall, “I’m an auntie,” she squealed. “Mommy, I’m a auntie,” she said excitedly looking at her Caretaker, Megan. 

“I see that sweetpea,” Megan said looking at her girl happily, “why don’t you say hi to him?” she suggested. 

“Hi Niall,” she said and walked over to him. 

“Is that Nicoletta I hear?” Liam asked with a smile on his face as he walked into his living room. 

“Liam!” She squealed and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms. He hugged her back and swung her around. At first it was hard for Liam because she was his oldest sister but as he got older he stopped caring about that and learned to love her as a Little. 

“Did you have a trip here?” he asked as he set her down, “Hi Megan,” he said waving at the girl. 

“Mommy,” Niall whined and reached out to Liam. He was nervous being around new people and to go out in society but mostly he was jealous of Liam showing another Little attention over him. Liam smiled and took his whiney boy out of his mother’s arms. 

“It took forever,” Nicoletta told him overdramatically. 

“Well I am so happy to see you. Did you meet my baby?” He asked. 

“He’s a baby?” she asked. 

“Yup, his headspace is eighteen months old,” Liam told her. 

“Dats little,” she said looking at him. 

“Uh huh, Niall can you say hi?” Liam asked. Niall gave a slight wave then buried himself in Liam’s chest. “I’m sorry Nicy, he’s been a little fussy today,” Liam said as he patted Niall diapered bum. 

“Are we ready to go?” Geoff asked standing up from the couch he was sitting on. 

“Niall and I are ready,” Liam replied. 

“Mmmmm,” Niall whined. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Nicoletta asked. 

“I think he’s just nervous and he wants his Daddy,” Liam replied. 

“His Daddy?” Nicoletta asked. 

“Oh yea Nicy just wait till you see him,” Ruth said from across the room.

“Ruth! Stop!” Liam yelled annoyed. 

“Megan you’re going to die,” Ruth said looking at her. 

“Cute or ugly?” Megan asked. 

“Gorgeous,” Ruth said. 

“Stop!” Liam yelled which startled both Littles. Nicoletta retreated back to Megan and Niall started crying. “Damn it Ruth,” Liam said irritated as he started to sway to hopefully calm Niall.  

Nicoletta gasped shocked, “dats a bad word, Liam.” 

“You need to stop swearing, right now,” Karen lectured her son. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if Ruth would just stop,” Liam defended. 

“Stop? Stop what? I’m not the one who yelled and scared everybody,” She sassed back at him.

“Ok you two enough, now let’s get going before we’re late,” Geoff said as he stood up. 

“Are we taking one car?” Ruth asked her dad. 

“That was the plan,” Geoff replied. 

“Did you move Nicoletta’s carseat to our car?” Karen asked. 

“Yes I did that when they got here,” Geoff said to his wife. 

“Ok then, I think we’re good to go,” Karen said and headed to the garage. Karen drove a gold GMC yukon denali. Inside it was spacious with bucket seats and a bench in the back. They had the two carseats in the bucket seats, meaning the other three needed to sit in the back. 

Niall started fussing when he realized that Liam was sitting in the back instead of next to him. “Ni, I’m right here,” Liam stretching his hand out to grab Niall’s. He was in the middle seat. 

“Far,” Niall mumbled.

“I’m not far Niall, I’m right here,” Liam said and squeezed his hand. Niall realized that he was being irrational and he really shouldn’t care because Liam was right behind him but his Little side was unrelenting on his emotions. He wished that he could be either his sixteen year old self or his eighteen month old self, he hated that he seemed to be acting like a baby but he had the rational of his teenage mind judging him. 

Niall calmed down by the time they made it to the school. Ruth had to get out first since she needed to run since they were cutting it very close. The family parked and Liam texted Zayn to meet him in the lobby of the auditorium. Niall was squirming in Liam’s hold, he was feeling self conscious now that they were not only in public but at school. 

He stopped fussing as soon as he saw Zayn and his Little side completely won. He got a huge smile on his face and yelled out, “Daddy!” 

Zayn had been turned around talking to one of his teachers. He turned around when he heard his new name called. He got a huge smile on his face at seeing how happy his Little was to see him. “Niall!” he cheered and opened his arms. Niall gladly threw himself at him but Zayn was happy to take him. “Someone’s happy, I missed our morning snuggle,” he cooed and kissed Niall on the cheek. 

Niall blushed and buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder. Liam rolled his eyes, “why are you rolling your eyes?” Zayn asked. 

“Because he’s been extra fussy this morning and now he sees you and everything’s fine,” Liam replied.

“We’re difficult for Mommy this morning?” Zayn cooed. 

“Missed you, didn’t say bye,” Niall said looking at him. 

“I know, I’m sorry you were asleep before I got the chance to tell you,” Zayn told him, “can you forgive me?” 

“I guess,” Niall said with a pout. Zayn tapped his cheek and Niall blushed but kissed him on the cheek to which Zayn smiled very big at. 

“Boys, we need to take our seats,” Karen said gesturing them into the auditorium. They both nodded and followed his mother in. Zayn ended up sitting with the Payne’s since there weren’t enough seats with his family and he assumed Niall wanted to be with both his Caretakers. 

“Hi,” Nicoletta said shyly at Zayn when he sat down next to her. 

“Hi,” Zayn replied unsure. 

“Zayn, this is my older sister Nicoletta and her Caretaker Megan. Nicoletta, Megan this is Niall’s other Caretaker Zayn,” Liam said introducing the three of them. 

“Lucky Little getting matched with two Caretakers,” Megan said as she admired Zayn. 

“Yea, I guess,” Liam said. Niall started squirming on Zayn’s lap. He didn’t want to be on their laps and then all he wanted was Liam. 

“Mommy,” he mumbled looking sadly at Liam. 

“Oh you want me now?” Liam asked as he took him from Zayn. He adjusted him so that Niall was comfortably leaned against Liam’s chest. Liam put his pacifier in his mouth and the ceremony began. 

When the ceremony ended Liam got up and told Zayn that Niall needed a change. “Hey Mom, we’re going to go change Niall we’ll meet you in the lobby,” he told her and then went to the family bathroom. 

“Did you drive yourself?” Zayn asked when they were in the bathroom. 

“No, we went with my family, did you?” Liam asked as he started to take Niall’s pants off. 

“No I drove myself, there’s too many of us to be comfortable in one car,” Zayn replied. 

“Thank God, can Niall and I ride with you to the club?” Liam asked. 

“Yea that’s fine, I told my sister I would take her but that shouldn’t be a problem,” Zayn replied. 

“You do still have his carseat in there don’t you?” Liam asked. 

“Yea, why would I take it out?” Zayn asked. 

Liam shrugged, “I don’t know, just making sure. Ok Ni, you’re good to go,” Liam said as he pulled up his pants and picked him up off the changing table in the bathroom. They walked out and met his family. 

“Zayn, where is your family?” Karen asked when they came up. 

“Uhh, I don’t know,” he said looking around for his parents or his sisters. Then he saw his mother and family. He waved them over. 

“Niall,” Trishia cheered as she approached. She put her arms out for him and even though he didn’t like being passed around but he did like the attention. He went to her willingly. “I’ve missed you puppet,” she cooed, “you’re Daddy needs to bring you to visit me more often.” 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn said. 

“It’s fine, I still have Nicky for a few more months, I guess,” she replied trying to make Zayn feel guilty. 

“Well you’re going to be spending the next two weeks with him so,” Zayn said referring to their plans of going to the Hamptons with his family. 

“And I am looking so forward to that,” she cooed. 

“Where are our graduates?” Karen asked looking around for their daughters. 

“I don’t know, but what did you think of the ceremony? I thought it was lovely,” Trishia said looking at Karen. 

“I agree they did a great job,” Karen said. 

“Are we ready to go, cuz I am starving,” Ruth said as she walked up to the group. 

“Yes, we were just waiting for you,” Karen told her. 

“Did you see Doniy and Nick?” Zayn asked. 

“Yea, I think she went to change him or get a bottle, I’m not really sure,” Ruth replied. 

“Are the Jonas’ coming with us?” Karen asked. 

“Yes, they are,” Trishia replied. 

“Well since we’re all here we can go ahead and just meet you all there if that’s ok?” Karen asked. 

“Yea that’s fine, we’ll meet you there,” Trishia replied and handed Niall over to her son. 

Niall started squirming, “you wanna walk?” Zayn asked and upon Niall’s nod he put him on his feet. “Safaa, you still wanna come with me?” He asked and then grabbed Niall’s hand and Liam grabbed the other one. They then walked out with Liam’s family. 

“Is your mother Trishia Malik?” Megan asked walking up beside them. 

“Yea, she is,” Zayn replied. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Megan asked looking at Ruth. 

Ruth shrugged, “I told you about the other part and was I right? Or was I right?” she asked. 

“Right about what?” Zayn asked looking at Ruth and then at Liam. 

“Nothing,” Liam replied throwing a look to shut his sister down.  

“What?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

“I’ll… tell you later,” Liam said. “Where are you parked?” he asked. 

“I’m over here,” he gestured the opposite direction of Liam’s family. 

“Hey mom, Niall and I are going to ride with Zayn,” Liam told his parents as he walked with Zayn to his car. 

“Ok sweetie, see you there,” Karen called as she went to her car. 

Liam put him Niall in his carseat and then went over to the other side. “Safaa you can ride in the front,” he told her as he opened the back door. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yea, you’re in a dress and I don’t mind being in the back,” Liam said as he climbed into the back. 

“Daddy, where are we going?” Niall asked as they pulled out of the auditorium. 

“We’re going to the country club,” Zayn told him. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because we’re going to get some breakfast with mine and Mommy’s families since your Aunt Doniya and Aunt Ruth are graduating today,” Zayn explained. 

“He calls you Mommy?” Safaa asked looking back at Liam. 

“Yea, I tried in vain to get him to stop but it didn’t work,” Liam replied. 

“You’re just not a Papa, Liam,” Zayn said.

“Well I wanted to be Daddy but someone took that,” Liam sassed. 

“It’s not my fault,” Zayn said. 

“You’re just mommy,” Niall said looking over at Liam.  

“I’m just mommy?” Liam asked looking at him and Niall nodded. “Why?” 

“Liam, you’re just really overprotective and it makes you think of mom, thus mommy,” Niall explained. 

“But why does Zayn get to be Daddy?” Liam asked 

“Because he’s like a cool dad and if I have a mommy then I need a Daddy,” Niall replied like it was obvious. 

“Would you have called me Daddy if it was just me?” Liam asked. 

Niall shrugged, “I don’t know, I didn’t get matched with just you.” 

“Liam, you’re mommy from now on,” Zayn said with a slight laugh in from the front seat. Liam stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Are we going to be at the club until the ceremony?” Safaa asked. 

“I think so, I mean we only have two hours before we have to be back at the school,” Liam replied. 

“What are we going to do?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

“About what?” 

“N-A-P,” he spelled. 

“I can still spell and I don’t need a nap,” Niall said looking at Zayn a little offended that he talked down to him. 

“Mmm hmmm,” Liam and Zay both hummed trying to avoid a meltdown from their Little. The rest of the car ride was in silence, listening to the radio. When the pulled into the parking lot of country club Liam saw his family getting out of the car. 

Zayn parked his car next to Liam’s family. He got out and opened the door for Liam. They both went over to Niall’s side and opened his door. They unbuckled him and Zayn put him on his hip. “Do you want to walk or can I carry you?” Zayn asked. Niall didn’t say anything but put his head down on Zayn’s shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

“Zayn, put his binki in his mouth,” Liam said noticing the thumb. Zayn nodded and replaced Niall’s thumb with the pacifier that was clipped to his shirt. 

“Hello Mr. Payne, welcome,” Carrie, the front desk attendant at the country club welcomed them. “Hi Niall, how are you?” she cooed, she had found that he was a Little because he was moved off of his parents account and put on the Payne’s account as a Little. 

“Can you say hi Ni?” Liam asked rubbing his back. He shyly waved. 

“You’re both his Caretakers?” she asked looking at the two teenage boys. 

“Yes we are,” Liam replied. 

“Well that’s great, you’re family is in the dining room and we have it all ready for you guys,” Carrie said and let the boys go on their way. When they walked in they saw that everything was set up and there was a highchair in between two seats, which Liam and Zayn assumed were for them. 

They walked over to the highchair and Zayn tried to lower Niall into it but he grabbed onto Zayn’s shirt. “You want to sit with me?” Zayn asked him, Niall nodded. He sat down in the chair with Niall in his lap. 

“He didn’t want to sit in his highchair this morning either,” Liam said as he sat down next to him. 

“Zayn,” Nicoletta said shyly looking at him from across the table. 

“Yes,” Zayn said with a smile. 

“You’re cute,” she told him with a big smile. 

“Oh my goodness, do you like Zayn?” Megan asked looking at her. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” She said shyly and sing songy. 

“Well I think you’re pretty cute to,” Zayn replied and Liam found himself falling even more for this guy with each passing moment but he was scared to ever act on his feelings in case it made stuff weird between them or worse, affected Niall.

“I think someone has a little crush,” Ruth sing songed from her seat next to Liam. 

“Who has a crush?” Trishia asked as she entered with the rest of Zayn’s family and the Jonas’ following. 

“No one Mom,” Safaa said as she passed her. 

“Then why was it said?” she asked. 

“It was a joke,” Zayn told her. 

“Oh,” She said and nodded her head. Everyone sat down. The adults were at one end while the kids sat on the other. Doniya sat next to Zayn and had a highchair for Nick, while Nick’s older brother Joe sat next to Nicoletta, they were the same physical and mental age; Joe was a Little. His Caretakers Jenny and Aaron sat on the other side of him. It was convenient because Nicoletta and Joe were friends since Jenny and Megan were best friends in high school. 

They had a nice brunch that was a buffett. Everyone got to talk and get to know each other. Liam and Zayn would have liked if Niall would have sat in his highchair but he was feeling shy on his first major outing at a Little so they weren’t going to push him. 

When they were done it was time to go back for the ceremony. This time Zayn, Liam and Niall were lucky enough to ride in Zayn’s care just the three of them. “No one sit with me?” Niall asked when Liam climbed into the passenger seat. 

“No Ni but it’s ok because we’re both here,” Liam explained. 

“Yea, I guess,” He mumbled, crossed his arms and started pouting. 

“I think someone's starting to get tired,” Zayn quietly said to Liam. 

“I’m not tired!” Niall yelled from where his car seat. 

“Please don’t yell,” Liam scolded gently. 

“But I’m not tired!” he whined. 

“Uh huh,” Zayn and Liam nodded, again they didn’t want to encourage him. 

“I’m not!” Niall whined and started to throw a little temper tantrum, his Little side taking over. 

“Niall, stop!” Liam scolded. It took a few more minutes before the blonde calmed down and decided to pout. Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Zayn, “at least he’ll sleep through the ceremony.” 

“True,” Zayn said with a nod. They listened to the radio and let Niall pout the whole way there. When they pulled up to the school there were a lot more people there than there was this morning. Niall started to get nervous and realized he had just wet himself. 

“Uhm Mommy, Daddy?” Niall asked nervously. 

“Yea Ni?” Liam asked. He was about to get out of the car when Niall stopped him. 

“Nevermind,” Niall said shyly picking at his nails. 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked. 

“I… uh… it’s nofing,” he said. 

“Niall, if something is wrong then you need to tell us or else we can’t help make it better,” Zayn said. 

“Uhm… wet,” he said with a serious blush. 

“That’s ok, sweety. We’ll get you cleaned up in no time,” Liam said and got out of the car. He unbuckled Niall and put him on his hip. Once Niall was on his arms the boy buried his head in his Mommy’s chest and started crying, he didn’t understand what was happening. 

Zayn got the diaper bag out of the back and went over to his two boys. “Why is he crying?” he asked concerned. 

“I don’t know, I think he’s upset about being wet and it’s getting dangerously close to nap time,” Liam said. Zayn nodded and patted Niall’s back. They walked inside. When they were on their way to the bathroom they passed their families both grandmothers were at their side immediately to see what was wrong with their new grandchild. 

“What’s wrong Puppet?” Trishia cooed. 

“Why is he crying?” Karen asked. 

“Why the baby sad?” Nicoletta asked looking at Liam now sad. 

“He needs a change and I think he’s getting tired. But there’s nothing to worry about,” Liam said. “Zayn and I are going to go change him, we’ll meet you in there,” Liam said and then they went over to the bathroom. When they were in the bathroom, Liam was changing Niall while Zayn was looking through the diaper bag to see what they had. 

“Should we change him into something more comfortable?” Zayn asked seeing that they had shorts and t-shirt, as well as a comfortable onsie in there. 

“No, those for the party afterwards. Which by the way I assume you’re going to your sister’s right?” Liam asked as he taped Niall’s diaper to his waist. 

“That was the plan, why?” 

“I’m just wondering because I’m planing on going to my sisters but Niall’s been a little needy today for both of us,” Liam said and picked Niall up off the table. “Do you want your blakie?” he cooed now that Niall was in his arms.

“Uh huh,” Niall nodded shyly. Zayn got out the blanket and handed it to Niall. Liam put his pacifier in his mouth and Niall cuddled the blanket close. 

“Are you sleepy?” Zayn cooed. 

Niall shook his head, “no,” he said sadly and reached out to Zayn. 

“What a Daddy’s boy,” Liam joked as Zayn took Niall from Liam. Zayn smiled and cuddled Niall closer. They walked out and went into the auditorium. They sat down with Liam next to his dad and Zayn next to his mother. They didn’t leave a seat for Niall since he hadn’t sat in his own seat all day. 

As soon as the ceremony started Niall fell asleep in Zayn’s arms. Zayn shifted him so he cradled in his arms and hopefully more comfortable. Niall slept the whole way through, even when they were cheering for their family. “Has he always been a heavy sleeper?” Zayn asked Liam since they were friends for years before being Caretaker and Little. 

“Oh yea, he can sleep through anything. One time Louis broke a class like ten feet away from him and he didn’t even move,” Liam said. 

“Really?” Zayn asked. 

“Oh yea, Niall loves sleep and he’s really good at it,” Liam told him. 

“How much longer do you think he’s going to sleep?” Zayn asked. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think he slept well last night so hopefully he’ll sleep a little while longer,” Liam said. 

“Yea I heard him toss and turn and he looked uncomfortable when I checked on him before I left this morning.” 

“I know, when I came to get him he was just laying there staring up at the ceiling. I don’t know but I hope he’s less fussy after this nap,” Liam told him. 

“Me to,” Zayn said. When the ceremony was done Niall was still asleep. They were in the lobby waiting for their sisters so they could take pictures with their diplomas.  Liam had Niall in his arms now and was lovingly rubbing his back while they waited. 

“Mr. Payne, can I expect you at tryouts in August?” Coach Brown, the Classified Varsity coach, ask him when he approached. 

“Uh yes sir, I am planning on being there,” Liam replied. 

“I’m guessing you’re a Caretaker?” He asked. 

“Yes, this is Niall, my Little,” Liam replied. 

“Is this Mr. Horan?” Coach Brown asked. 

“Yes sir, it is,” Liam replied hesitantly, he didn’t know how the coach would react. Niall had been a player to watch last year but classification can change that. 

“Will you allow him to tryout?” Coach Brown asked knowing that some Caretakers won’t allow Little’s to do anything with other classifications, only allowing them to play with other Littles. 

“Yes, of course. If he wants to but as of right now I’m pretty sure he’s excited for tryouts,” Liam told him. 

“What’s his headspace?” 

“He’s eighteen months,” Liam told him nervously, he hoped that wouldn’t hurt Niall. He hadn’t check out how Little of Little’s they allow to play. 

“I’ve had younger,” Coach Brown replied. 

“Really? How young have you had?” Liam asked now curious. 

“The youngest I ever had and I’m not sure I would do it again was six months. But that was difficult,” Coach Brown told him. 

“Oh that is young,” Liam said. 

“Well I hope you see you boys in August. Have a good day,” Coach Brown said and walked away. 

“So you and Niall are still going to play soccer?” Zayn asked. It was the first time he was hearing about it. 

“Uh yea, if we make the team,” Liam said, “is that a problem?” 

“No, we’ve just haven’t talked about it,” Zayn said. 

“Well it hasn’t come up and Niall might not want to play so we may not have to worry about it,” Liam said a little annoyed at Zayn’s tone. 

“Can I show you something?” Zayn said sensing that Liam was getting mad. 

“Uh sure,” he replied and started following Zayn, “where are we going?” 

“Just follow me,” Zayn said taking Liam to the art studio. 

“What are we doing in here?” Liam asked. 

“You ask too many questions,” Zayn replied. 

“You don’t seem to answer enough of them,” Liam mumbled and Zayn laughed. He went over to a storage room and rolled out a statue of a Caretaker and a baby Little. Liam looked at it confused and then when he realized that it was a Caretaker and Little he was endeared to see it. “What is this?” he asked with a smile looking at Zayn. 

“This is what I was my final project for art class.” 

“Zayn’s it’s beautiful.” 

“You think so?” Zayn asked bashfully. 

“Yea, and you said you were surprised to be a Caretaker,” Liam remarked. Zayn laughed and Niall started to stir. He picked his head up and scratched his eyes. “Good morning baby,” Liam cooed and kissed his cheek. Niall made a face and scratched his eyes. 

“Where are we?” Niall asked looking around. 

“We’re in the art room,” Zayn said. 

“Daddy made this sculpture,” Liam said pointing to said thing in front of them. 

“That’s Mommy,” Zayn said pointing to the Caretaker, “and this is you,” he said pointing ot the Little in the Caretaker’s arms. 

“ ‘M not dat wittle,” Niall said referring to the Little that was cradled in the arms of it’s caretaker. 

“Oh you’re not,” Liam said with a smile and flipped Niall so he was cradled in his arms. “Look at our little baby,” Liam cooed and started to sway him. 

“He’s just so cute,” Zayn joined in and the two of them started attacking him with kisses. 

Niall was laughing and squirming, “stop,” he shrieked and tried to push them off. 

“Oh, we just love you,” Zayn said.

“What a spoiled Little boy,” Liam remarked as he brought Niall back to resting on his hip. 

“I am not,” Niall said with a blush. 

“Uh huh,” Liam replied. 

“So why are we here?” Niall asked looking around. 

“I wanted to show you two this,” Zayn said. 

“Why?” Niall asked. 

“Because I thought it would be nice to show you what I do since I just heard your Mommy talk about what you and him do,” Zayn explained and took Niall out of Liam’s arms and put him on his hip. 

“What?” Niall asked confused. What did he and Liam do?

“Coach Brown stopped to talk to me about soccer tryouts. He wanted to know if I was trying out and then asked if you would be.” 

“And?” Niall asked intrigued. 

“Well I told him as of right now both of us are planning on trying out. He also said that you’re not the Littlest Little to try out and potentially play,” Liam explained. 

“What’s the youngest?” Niall asked nervously, he hoped it wasn’t close to his headspace. 

“Six months.” 

“That makes me feel better,” Niall said and then wiggled to be set down. 

“You want to walk?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded his head.

“Well I think it’s time we get back for pictures,” Liam said. 

“Yea, just let me put this up,” Zayn said wheeling the statue back into the storage room. 

“Do we have to take pictures?” Niall groaned.

“Yes we do and it won’t be that bad,” Liam told him. 

“Was that really us?” Niall asked looking at Liam unsure. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him,” Liam said gesturing to Zayn as he walked in. 

“Ask me what?” 

“Uhm… is that really us?” Niall asked shyly. 

“Well when I made it I didn’t know that I was going to have you and Liam in my life but now that I do, I know I made it for you two, I just didn’t know it at the time,” Zayn said sincerely and threw his arm around Niall. 

“Well on that sappy note let’s go take some pictures,” Liam said with a smile and stuck his hand out for Niall, who by habit took it. Zayn grabbed his other hand and they walked back to their families. 

“Where have you boys been?” Karen asked as they approached. 

“Sorry Mom,” Liam said. 

“Look who’s awake,” Trishia cooed at Niall. 

“Hi,” Niall responded shyly and then leaned into Zayn’s side. 

“Liam!” Ruth shouted, “Get over here and pose,” she demanded. Liam rolled his eyes but went to stand with his sister. They took pictures with just the three siblings then it was time to add Niall, Zayn, and Megan. Then it was just Liam, Niall, and Zayn with Ruth. They took a picture of just Liam, Niall and Ruth, then the parents wanted a picture of just Liam, Niall and Zayn since they hadn’t taken a picture of just the three of them before. 

They posed with Niall in the middle then Ruth said, “you need a cute picture.” 

“What does that mean?” Liam asked. 

“You need to do one of the cute ones where you both kiss his cheeks,” Doniya threw her two cents in. 

“What?” Zayn asked looking at their sisters. 

“Yea do it, it will be so cute,” Ruth said. 

“I wish I had another Caretaker so I could do it with my Little,” Doniya said to guilt Zayn into it. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “ok what do we do?” he asked looking at the girls. 

“Liam you need to hold him and then you both kiss him on the cheek,” Ruth said and stepped forward so that she could position them. Liam picked a hesitant Niall up and put him on his hip. Liam and Zayn both leaned in and kissed Niall’s cheeks. At first they were uncomfortable with having everyone staring at them and taking pictures but then the started attacking his face with kisses like they had been in the art room. Their family was happy to see Niall laughing and that Liam and Zayn both looked extremely happy to be with their Little. 

When they were done they took more family pictures with both the Payne’s and the Malik’s. “Mmmmmm, can we be done?” Niall whined when Karen asked for one last picture of all the families. 

“Last one, I promise,” Liam said and picked Niall up since he looked tired again and like he was about to start a little meltdown. 

“Thank you, darling,” Karen cooed at Niall when the picture was done. Niall smiled at her in response. 

“So we ready to party?” Ruth asked looking at her family. 

“Yes Ruth,” Karen said. 

“So I’ll see you later?” Zayn asked looking at Liam and Niall. 

“Later?” Niall asked confused. 

“Yea, I’m going to go with my family and I was assuming you would want to go with Mommy and his family,” Zayn replied. 

“You leave?” Niall asked getting frantic and he ended up throwing himself at Zayn, who caught him. 

“Yea Ni, I have to go celebrate with my family and your mommy needs to go celebrate with his family. But if you want you can come with me,” Zayn suggested. 

“No!” Niall cried. 

“Why are you crying?” Zayn asked rubbing his back. 

“Don’t leave,” He cried. 

“Niall you can go with him, ok? I’ll see you two at home,” Liam said to him. 

“Noooo,” Niall cried and reached out to Liam. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” Liam asked. 

“Don’t leave,” he whined and held onto the front of Liam’s shirt. 

“Do you want all three of us to stay together?” Zayn asked after a second. Niall nodded sadly. He sighed, “I really want to go to my sister’s party, I’m sorry Liam. It’s just… you know, we don’t see each other that much and now I don’t even live there.” He felt guilty to tell Liam he pretty much wouldn’t go to Ruth’s party. 

Liam sighed, “That’s ok, I understand. If it’s ok with you I’ll talk to my mom and see if we can to her party, if that’s alright with you?” 

“Yea that sounds great,” Zayn replied. 

“Take him, will you?” Liam asked shifting Niall to Zayn’s arms. Niall started crying and reaching out for Liam because he thought he was going to leave. “Don’t worry I’m coming right back, I promise,” Liam told him. He kissed him on the lips which was new but it didn’t feel weird, if anything it felt natural. 

“Hey Mom,” Liam said approaching her, “can I talk to you?” 

“Of course, what’s wrong with Niall?” she asked concerned. 

“Well he doesn’t want to be separated from me and Zayn again today so I was wondering if it would ok with you if I could go to Doniya’s party instead of Ruth’s. I know it’s a big deal but you know Zayn doesn’t live with his family anymore he really misses them and for some reason Niall doesn’t feel like he can be away from both of us,” Liam started rambling. 

“Liam,” she called gently, “I completely understand and it’s ok with me if it’s ok with your sister,” she told him. Liam breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Ruth,” he said pulling her aside, “I’m proud of you,” he hugged her. “That being said Zayn, Niall and I are going to Doniya’s party since he doesn’t see his family everyday and we see you everyday, plus Niall won’t let us separate.” 

“I guess I understand,” she sighed overdramatically. 

“We’ll come for the end of it, how about that?” Liam asked. 

“Only if you let me do a body shot off a Zayn tonight?” She asked with a mischievous smile.   

“You are the worst,” Liam said shaking his head and started to walk off. 

“I’m going to do it,” She called after him. He subtly turned around flipped her off. He walked back over to Zayn and Niall. When he approached Niall started reaching for him and Liam gladly took him. “See I came right back, I promised I would,” he said. 

“What did Ruth say?” Zayn asked since he saw Liam flip her the bird. 

“Nothing, just being a brat as always,” Liam responded, “So are we ready to go?” 

“Yea, my family already left so we’re free to leave,” Zayn said and then led his little family out his car. 

 

\----

 

“What time do we have to be at Payne’s?” Harry asked his mom who was in the living room reading a book. He had just put Louis down for a nap.

“The party starts at four thirty so I was thinking we should be there by five but they’re right around the bloke so we can just walk. How about starting to walk over at four forty five?” 

“That sounds good. I want to go for a run can you watch Louis?” Harry asked his mother. 

“How far are you planning on going?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, I just need some time to myself,” Harry told her. 

“Ok, give me the monitor,” she said and held her hand out. 

“Thanks Mom, I really appreciate it,” Harry said as he handed over the monitor and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Uh huh, I see you’re already dressed, meaning you thought I would say yes,” She commented. 

“Well yea, I knew you couldn’t resist staying with Louis,” Harry said with a smile. “Thanks Mom,” Harry said and walked off to the garage to go outside. He ran a mile and went to the neighborhood lake. He sat down on a bench and watched the ducks swimming. He really needed to clear his head. 

Louis had been in and out of a headspace since they had been classified. He would usually wake up in his adult frame of mind, then something would happen during the day, good or bad, and he would go into a headspace. That was most days, other days he wouldn’t go into a headspace at all and others he would only stay in a headspace. One day he was in the headspace of Harry could only guess was four months old and he’d been in a headspace of a five year old. 

Louis’ mind was all over the place and it was wearing on both he and Harry. Louis was fighting Harry on everything. It seemed like everyday he would try to show Harry that he wasn’t a Little only to later in the day, usually after a meltdown, admit that he was a Little. Harry knew they would get through this and eventually, probably very far in the future, that Louis would accept who he was and be in his ten month headspace for the majority of his life. 

After relaxing on the bench and looking at the time he decided it was time to get back to his house and Louis. When he walked inside he saw that his mom was still reading and the monitor was sitting beside her, meaning Louis was still asleep. “He still asleep?” he asked. 

“Yup, though he might be stirring,” she said looking at the monitor, she had heard rustling. 

Harry nodded, “thank you staying with him. I’m gonna go shower,” Harry said taking the monitor and walking upstairs. He went into his room and checked on Louis who was asleep in the bassinet. He had tried to get Louis to sleep in his nursery but Louis would refuse to sleep in there when he still awake and he always woke up at night if they put him in there when he was already asleep. Thus Harry had given up for now and put him to sleep in the bassinet in his room. 

He didn’t notice Louis stirring so he hoped he would sleep longer. He took his clothes off in his closet and threw them in his laundry basket. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. When he was in his closet drying off and changing his clothes Louis woke up crying. “You’re ok, I’m here,” Harry said as he walked into his room. 

“Did you sleep well?” Harry cooed as he picked him up. Louis didn’t say anything but snuggle into him. “Aww are you sleepy?” he cooed as he brought him over to the changing table. He laid him down and changed his wet diaper. “There, do you feel better?” he asked as he picked him up again. “Can you be good and stay where I put you, while I go get a shirt?” Harry asked as he put Louis down on the bed. 

He went to his closet and threw a shirt on. “Harry!” Louis exclaimed with a mad expression on his face when Harry walked back in. 

Harry sighed, he was hoping being away from him wouldn’t mean he would change headspace. “Yes Louis?” he asked. 

“What exactly am I wearing?” He asked looking at him with his arms crossed. He didn’t remember wearing a sleeper when he went to sleep and he didn’t know why Harry had the audacity to put him in something meant for Little’s. 

“You’re wearing your sleeper,” He replied and sat down on the edge of bed next to Louis. 

“Uh huh, and why exactly would you put me in this? I was not wearing this when I fell asleep,” Louis asked him. 

“Because Louis, you sleep better when you’re in your sleeper so when you fell asleep I changed you into your sleeper,” Harry explained gently. 

“Well I think I should be made aware when you decide to change my clothes,” Louis told him sternly. 

“Louis, you and I both know that I will put you in whatever I want and you will have to deal with it. I don’t say this to mean to you but you are the Little and I am the Caretaker so I will do what I think is best for you at all times whether you agree with me or not. Ok?” Harry explained to him. 

“No Harry, I am still a person and I get to make my own decisions,” Louis sassed. 

“Louis we’ve been having the argument for the last two weeks. No, you don’t. You are a Little, which means you do as I say. I know, I know this is hard for you and I want to make this as easy for you but it is what it is now,” Harry said getting a little annoyed because they were going in circles it felt like. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said with a his bottom lip starting to wobble. Harry had raised his voice when he was explaining. He like a Little being scolded, which is kind of was, and it made his Little side come out. 

Harry sighed, “No, I’m sorry,” Harry picked him up and once he did Louis really started letting his emotions out. “I think a nice bottle will make you feel better,” he cooed as he headed down the stairs. He walked into his kitchen and made Louis a bottle. 

“What did you do?” Gemma asked referring to the teary eyed Louis on Harry’s hip. 

“Nothing, just emotional after our nap,” Harry said turning to her. 

“I think he just missed his Aunt Gemma, isn’t right?” She cooed and took Louis out of Harry’s arms. Louis was ok with it for a second but then he realized he really wanted Harry. 

“Mmm, Daddy,” he called sounding like he was about to cry again. 

“I know, I know,” Harry cooed and took him back. He grabbed the bottle off the warmer. “You want to have your bottle in your rocker or my lap?” Harry asked as they walked into the living room. Louis didn’t answer and that usually meant that he wanted to stay with Harry but he was to shy to voice it. 

Harry didn’t say anything. He sat down on the couch and adjusted Louis so he was cradled in his arms and gave him his bottle. “What time are we leaving?” Gemma asked sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. 

“I was planning on being ready to go at four forty five,” Anne replied. 

“Are we driving or walking?” Gemma asked. 

“I was planning on walking but we can drive, although I bet we wouldn’t have anywhere to park so we’d end up back here,” Anne told her. 

“Ok, we can try out another stroller,” Gemma suggested, “I think my favorite so far is the running one but I’m not sure.” 

Harry laughed looking at her, “I think mine might be everyday. I don’t really like running with him.” 

“You don’t?” she asked. 

“No, I just don’t like having to push a stroller when I want to just run,” Harry explained. 

“Yea, I’m not sure I would like running if I had to push a stroller the whole way. Strollers are more for walking,” Gemma agreed. 

“What are you wearing?” Gemma asked looking at Harry. 

“Uh, I don’t know. Probably like a pair of khakis and button down,” Harry replied. 

“What about you?” She asked looking at her mother. 

“Well I have that new Michael Kors dress so I was thinking about wearing that but I also have that Trishia Malik, which I love,” Anne replied. 

“I think you should wear the Trishia Malik, it makes you look really thin,” Gemma said. “What are you going to put Louis in?” she asked. 

“I don’t know yet,” Harry replied. He sat Louis up and made sure they were chest to chest so that he could burp him. Once Louis had burped enough that Harry was satisfied he moved him so that he was on his lap back to chest.        

“Well I’m going to go get ready,” Gemma said and she stood up to go upstairs. 

“Wanna play in your walker?” Harry asked looking at Louis. His Little nodded his head so Harry put him in his walker and watched Louis walk around. Louis liked to be in walker because he could roam around and he felt like he independent, even though in reality he was not. 

“When are you going to get ready?” Anne asked looking at Harry while Louis roamed around. 

“I don’t know. I know he’s nervous about this so I’m gonna let him get some of his energy out before we decide to get dressed,” Harry responded. 

“Good idea,” Anne told him, “well I think I need to start getting ready so I will see you soon,” she said and got up to go to her room. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked walking back into the living room. 

“Yes?” Harry asked looking at him. 

“Can we pway football?” Louis asked, he knew Harry didn’t always love to play football but he could get him to cave if he told him how happy it would make him. 

“No, I don’t want you getting dirty before the party,” Harry said sadly, he knew Louis loved it. But he couldn’t have a dirty baby at the party. 

“Party? What party?” Louis asked looking at him confused. 

“Ruth’s graduation party,” Harry said. 

“We’re going?” Louis asked starting to get nervous. 

“Yea, we’re going. Did you think we weren’t?” Harry asked. 

“Well I knew your mom and dad and Gemma were planning on going but I didn’t think we were going,” Louis said feeling much older and nervous. “Will you get me out?” he asked wanting to get out of his walker. 

Harry walked over and picked him up out of the walker. He set him on his feet and looked at him. “Why did you think that you and I aren’t going?” Harry asked. 

“Because- well because I don’t want to go!” Louis said crossing his arms and stomped his foot. 

“Well that’s not your choice, we were invited, we said we would go, so we’re going,” Harry told him. 

“But-But-But… I can’t go,” Louis said worried. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Because…. I’m wittle,” he mumbled letting his Little side start to show. 

“Are you worried about how people will react?” Harry asked bringing Louis into an embrace. Louis nodded. “I can assure you that no one will care that you are a Little and if for some reason they do then they are not your friend. And they will have to answer to a very angry me and an extremely pissed of Gemma,” Harry told him. 

“You promise?” Louis asked feeling himself go down in his headspace. Then he raised his arms for Harry to pick him up, which he gladly did. 

“I promise, promise; which is the biggest promise someone can give,” Harry told him and kissed the crown on his head. “Why don’t we sit down and watch an episode of  _ Blue’s Clues _ and then we’ll go get ready,” Harry told him and then sat down on the couch. 

“Boo,” Louis said behind the pacifier Harry had just put in his mouth. 

“Yup, that’s blue on the screen,” Harry said. 

“No, m-eye boo,” Louis said. 

“Oh you want your puppy?” Harry asked understanding. Louis nodded happily. Harry left him on the couch and got up to go get the stuffed puppy Louis was getting quickly attached to. Harry handed him the puppy and sat down next to him. “Is your puppy named Blue too?” 

“Uh huh, jus wike TV boo. But m-eye boo is uh boy,” Louis said looking at Harry. He wanted him to know that there was difference between his Blue and the Blue from the show. He got up and climbed into Harry’s lap. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his Little. He like when Louis was like this, when he Little side was taking over, he was cute, cuddly, and sweet. 

“Louis!” Gemma exclaimed walking into the living room. 

“Wha?” He asked confused. 

“You’re watching our show without me,” she said walking over to the couch. 

“Oo ike boo too?” He asked her. 

“Uh yea, remember we watched it a few days ago together while Daddy had to run some errands. And remember you said it would be our show and now you’re watching it without me,” she said with mock offense. 

“I sworry,” Louis mumbled to entranced in his show to care. Gemma and Harry both looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughter. 

“Well if you don’t care then I’ll just go upstairs and finish getting ready,” Gemma said dramatically. Louis didn’t pay her any mind, he was watching his show. She back upstairs. When the episode ended it was about to play another one but Harry paused the TV. 

“Eeeeyh,” Louis exclaimed. 

“Heey, I said that we would watch one episode, one, and when we were done we would get ready. The episode is done so it’s time to go to get ready,” Harry explained as he turned the TV off. He stood up with Louis in his arms, who was not happy, and headed upstairs to his room.  

“Dat’s not fwair,” Louis exclaimed. 

“Yes it is,” Harry said as he walked into Louis’ nursery and set him down in his crib. 

“Why are we in here?” Louis asked mad that he was in a crib and he didn’t like his nursery for two reasons. One, it was a giant reminder that he was indeed a Little and two, he didn’t like being in a room in an unfamiliar house by himself. 

“Because it’s time to get ready and you’re clothes are in here,” Harry explained as he walked into his closet. He emerged with black stretchy chino pants, a white onsie, a pink button down shirt and white boat shoes with a white belt. Harry set the clothes down on the changing table and then grabbed Louis. He laid him down and changed his wet diaper. 

He sat him up and said, “arms up,” but Louis didn’t move. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest again and stared Harry down with an upset expression. Harry sighed, “What?” 

“I’m not wearing that,” Louis replied. 

“And why not?” Harry asked. 

“Because I don’t like and I’m not wearing an onsie in public,” Louis told him. 

“No one’s going to see it, it’s going to look like an undershirt which is everyone will be wearing. Also it’s to keep your diaper in place. So yes you’ll be wearing it but if you don’t like the rest of the outfit I’m willing to change that,” Harry explained. 

“I’m not wearing a diaper!” Louis exclaimed, shocked Harry would even think he would. 

“Louis, that is not an option and you know that,” Harry said trying to keep his cool. 

“Why not?” Louis challenged. 

“Because you are a Little that needs full time protection.” 

“I do not,” Louis said sounding like a little kid. 

“Ok, did you know that you were wet when I just changed you?” Harry asked. 

“Uh yea,” Louis replied and Harry could tell he was lying. 

“Really? Tell me, when did you wet yourself?” Harry challenged. 

“I don’t need to tell you that!” 

“If you want to go to the party without a diaper on then tell me when you peed your pants. Then I’ll let you go without one,” Harry offered. 

“Fine. If you must know I had to go for a long time but I held it until you put me down in the crib,” Louis said. He was lying because Harry was right he didn’t even realize he was wet until Harry changed him which scared him. He did hope his lie was convincing though.   

“Really?” Harry said skeptically, “because I felt your diaper grow heavy and warm like you just wet when we were watching  _ Blues Clues _ . It was when you got excited to see magenta. I just waited to change you because you were so invested in the show and it could wait,” Harry explained. Louis opened his mouth several times to argue but he couldn’t think of anything. 

“I still don’t want to wear the diaper,” he said. 

“I know you don’t but unfortunately you don’t have a choice.” 

“Then I’m not going.” 

“Louis yes you are,” Harry stressed. 

“No I’m not, I can stay here by myself and you can go,” He said like it was obvious. 

“No Louis, you can’t be alone.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re a Little and if you fall into your headspace while you’re alone that can be really bad and really scary so you can’t be alone,” Harry explained. “Now please, let’s get dressed.” 

“No I’m not wearing that,” Louis shrieked. 

“What do you want to wear?” Harry asked again trying to remain calm. 

“Nothing,” Louis sassed. 

“Ok then,” Harry said and picked Louis up. He walked back to the his bedroom with Louis in only his diaper. He set him down in the bassinet and then went to his closet to get dressed. He came out wearing khakis, a short sleeve light blue striped button down shirt that had embroidered whales on it, an italian leather loafer and a matching brown belt. 

“Ready to go?” He asked as he picked Louis up. 

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked. 

“We’re leaving,” Harry said like it was obvious. 

“But I’m not dressed!” Louis exclaimed. 

“You said you didn’t want to wear anything so we’re just going in your diaper,” Harry said as he started to walk out of his room. 

“What! I can’t just wear a diaper,” Louis yelled. 

“Sure you can, Little’s walk around in only a diaper all the time,” Harry said stopping outside his room. He was hoping to convince Louis to get dressed. 

“No!” Louis yelled. 

“Well then you can wear the outfit I picked out or you can go like you are now,” Harry told him. 

“No!” Louis shrieked. 

“Ok fine, then we’ll go like you are,” Harry said and started walking again. 

“No wait!” Harry stopped moving, “I’ll wear the damn outfit,” Louis told him and Harry walked to the nursery. The outfit was still sitting on the changing table. He did smack Louis on the bottom. “Ow! What was that for?” Louis asked angrily. 

“No swearing,” Harry told him and then set him down on the table. “Arms up,” Harry said as he held the onsie up, Louis reluctantly raised his arms. Harry put the outfit on him and then picked him up. He walked downstairs. 

His whole family was waiting in the kitchen. It was now five o’clock so they were running behind schedule. “You’re late,” Gemma accused. 

“Sorry,” Harry said tired. “Will one of you grab his carrier?” 

“Sure, where is it?” Des, Harry’s father asked. 

“I think it’s in my car,” Harry said. 

“I don’t need a carrier,” Louis told Harry. 

“Yes you do,” Harry said. 

“Well I’m not getting in it,” Louis challenged him. 

“Whatever you say,” Harry replied. When his dad came back in with the carrier he set it down on the counter. Harry moved Louis so that he was in his carrier. He fought him the whole way until he was strapped in but Harry was stronger than him. He started moving against his restraints and yelling. 

Harry took a deep breath, his family was watching him carefully. They were worried his was being pushed to his limit. “Will one of you go grab his Blue and put it in the diaper bag?” Harry asked and picked the carrier up. He didn’t usually like to use the carrier unless they were in the car because it was heavy with Louis in it but he knew that Louis was to volatile today. He needed him in his carrier so he knew where he was and he couldn’t run off. 

“Is this Blue?” Gemma asked walking in with Louis’ stuffed puppy. 

“Yep,” Harry said stretching his hand out for it. She handed it to him. He handed it to Louis who promptly threw it back at Harry. He then started crying, the screaming temper tantrum was turning into a full on Little meltdown. “Will you grab that please,” Harry said as he walked to the garage. 

When he entered the garage he clicked Louis’ carrier into the stroller. He grabbed a pacifier he had in his pocket and attached it to his shirt. “Louis stop!” Harry boomed and Louis froze. Harry’s Daddy voice always scared him and knew rationally that he was always crossing the line if Harry was using it but usually in the moment he was glad to have pushed him that far. Harry put the pacifier in his mouth, he put the diaper bag in the basket underneath and started to push. 

His family was watching intensily at the interaction between the two. As they started to walk over Louis spit the soother out of his mouth and started to push again his harness and cry. Harry hung his head and took a deep breath. “Let me push him,” Anne said putting a gentle hand on Harry’s back. “Go walk ahead with your dad,” she suggested. 

Harry nodded and walked a head to his father. “How are you going?” Des asked. 

“Um… ok,” Harry replied, he didn’t know how he felt. He was incredibly frustrated with Louis; he just wanted him to be Little all the time and stop fighting him at everything. 

“Well, I know I’m not a Caretaker but I know that it will get better. It’s just going to take a lot of patience,” Des told him reassuringly and put his hand on his back. 

“Yea. I know,” Harry said. 

“He’s always been stubborn, just like his father,” Des said. 

Harry smiled, “yea. Do you think his dad would be ok with his classification?” 

“I think he would be, Matt was a great man who loved his kids more than anything. I think he would be happy for Louis and very happy to see that our families were being connected,” Des said. 

“I hope he’s looking down on us. And if he is that he can get Louis to accept his classification,” Harry replied. 

“He will, it just takes time.” They walked the rest of the way in silence. Louis had stopped fighting and was now angrily sucking on his pacifier. When the rolled up to the Payne’s they walked straight to the back where their pool was. They walked over to Karen and Geoff to say hello. 

“Hi!” Karen cheered when she say Anne and gave her a big embrace. “How are you? Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes I am, and I actually wasn’t sick last week, I was helping Harry,” Anne explained. 

“Helping Harry? Oh no, what happened with his classification?” Karen worried. 

“Nothing bad,” Anne assured, “why don’t you ask him though.” 

Karen and Geoff both turned and looked at Harry who was standing behind his parents trying to entice Louis to play with his Blue. Karen gasped, “You’re a Caretaker?” 

Harry looked up realizing they were talking about him. “Yes I am,” Harry said. 

“And it’s a baby Little?” she asked. 

“Yep, want to see him?” Harry asked and Karen nodded happily. She walked over and was surprised to see Louis buckled into the carrier. 

“Hi Louis,” she said sweetly and gave him a little wave. Louis blushed at her attention. He could tell that she was surprised to see that it was him. “You are a super cute Little,” she said and bopped him on the nose. 

“Where’s Liam?” Harry asked. 

“He’s out right now but if you stick around he said he’ll be here by the end of the party,” Karen told him. She debated on telling him about Liam, Niall, and Zayn but she thought that was something Liam needed to do on his own. It wasn’t her place to tell people his classification. 

 

\----

 

“Hi slut,” Gemma said coming up behind Ruth. 

“Whore!” She exclaimed with cheer as she turned around. She embraced her in a big hug. “When did you get back?” she asked surprised to see her. 

“I got back like a week before classification,” Gemma replied. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ruth asked upset. Her and Gemma had been close friends their whole lives much like Liam, Harry, and Louis. 

“Because I was here to support Harry until classification and now I’ve been helping him with the aftermath,” Gemma explained. 

“What is he?” Ruth asked intrigued, “Is he finally a sexy Alpha?” 

“Down girl. And no he’s a Caretaker,” Gemma said. 

“Really? Was that hard for him?” She asked confused. She knew a lot of girls hoped Harry would be and Alpha but it wasn’t all that shocking to find out he was a Caretaker, just like it wasn’t a surprise that Liam was. 

“Well it’s always hard and he got a Little,” Gemma told. 

“Who?” 

Gemma paused unsure if she should tell her or let her find out on her own. She decided she wanted to tell her, “Louis.” 

“Louis?” Ruth questioned and then it clicked, “Wait. As in Louis? Louis Tomlinson?” Gemma nodded. “You know I’m not that surprised. 

“That’s what I said, we’ve all known he was a Little since he was like fourteen.” 

“I know. And he wet the bed when he was here in October,” Ruth said. 

“Really?” 

“Yea, Liam had to clean it up in the morning so no one would know he did it. He was supposed to keep it a secret but I saw the sheets when I was doing my laundry and Liam’s a loud mouth,” Ruth told her. 

“What is Liam?” 

“Caretaker.” 

“What is wrong with our brothers? They’re such goody goodies. Those freakin Caretakers,” Gemma said. 

“I know, what happened to us?” 

“We were meant to have more fun,” Gemma replied. 

“He got a Little and another Caretaker.” 

“Really who are they?” Gemma asked, her and Ruth loved gossip. 

“His Little is Niall Horan, do you know him?” she asked. 

“I know his brother but I don’t really know him,” Gemma told her. 

“Well he and Liam have been best friends since eighth grade. I also know that Niall and Louis are really close. Anyways guess who he got matched with?” 

“I don’t know, who?” 

“Zayn Malik.” 

Gemma’s jaw dropped. “No way, foxy, smokin hot Zayn is a Caretaker? And he matched with Liam and Niall?” 

“Uh huh and he and Liam are starting to get together,” Ruth told her. 

“No way.” 

“Yea two nights ago they were leaving Niall’s room and they’ve been flirting since they got classified, I saw Zayn grab Liam’s hand and then he kissed him,” Ruth. 

“Ugh, why are all the cute ones gay?” Gemma complained. 

“I know it sucks.” 

“Especially, why do both of brothers have to be gay?” 

“What are you talking about? Is Harry gay?” Ruth asked shocked. 

“Shhh!” Gemma exclaimed and then sighed, “I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” 

“Is he seeing someone?” 

“You can’t tell anyone, you have to promise,” Gemma stressed. 

“Oh I won’t. You know I love to know the gossip but I don’t spread it.” 

Gemma thought about it but then conceded and told her. “He’s been seeing Nick Grimshaw for like six months.” 

“Grimshaw? As in moved back home, works as an English teacher at his old high school to save up money for law school, Nick Grimshaw?” she asked dumbfounded. She would have never guessed first that Harry was gay, and second that he was dating such an older man. 

“Yea,” Gemma nodded. 

“Ewww, he’s so old. That’s gross, how old is he? Twenty three? Twenty four?” 

“I think Harry said he’s twenty four,” Gemma replied. 

“How do your parents feel about this?” 

“I don’t think they like but they allow it because I think my mom’s afraid if she tries to push Harry away from him then it will only push them close. So like if they back off then Harry will be the one to come around and break it off,” Gemma explained. 

“That won’t work, Harry’s not rebellious like you and me,” Ruth said. 

“I know, but Harry’s happy right now and I’m gonna let my parents figure it out.” 

“Well it’s weird and kinda creepy that a twenty four year old is dating a sixteen year old. When did Harry come out?” Ruth asked. 

“Last year when he was fifteen,” Gemma replied, “when did Liam?” 

“He hasn’t. Well not to our parents.” 

“He has to you?” 

“Yea, I got him watching gay porn fourteen so I asked him about it and he told me. But I really do think that my parents assume that he and Zayn are going to end up together.” 

“Yea that’s not surprising. Usually when two people are matched to the same Little they end up together,” Gemma replied. 

“Are Louis and Harry here?” Ruth asked looking around now. 

“Yea, you wanna see him? Honestly he’s really cute as a Little,” Gemma said. 

“Yea I wanna see him,” Ruth exclaimed. Gemma led her over to one of the table where Harry was sitting with Louis now on his lap. They were sitting with Louis’ family and it was the first time his younger siblings had seen him as a Little. “Hi Louis,” Ruth cooed. 

Louis and Harry both turned and looked at her. “Congratulations Ruth, how does it feel?” Harry asked standing up with Louis still in his arms so he could give her a hug. 

“It feels pretty damn good,” she replied. 

Harry laughed, “I happy for you.” 

“How are you? And how are you?” she asked the second time very sweetly to Louis. 

“I’m good, Louis can you talk to Ruth?” he asked. Louis started wiggling he wanted to be set down and not feel so much like a Little. “I’m not putting you down, we already talk about this,” Harry told him. He had to tell Louis that he couldn’t be anywhere other than in someone’s arms or his carrier because Harry didn’t trust him yet to not run off. 

Louis sighed in frustration, “I’m good, congrats,” he mumbled. 

“Thank you Louis,” she cooed. “So were you surprised?” she asked. 

“A little bit,” Harry said. After that they stood and talked easily for about five minutes before Louis started squirming uneasily. “Louis I’m not going to put you down,” Harry sighed for like the fifth time. 

“No,” Louis said starting to freak out. He hadn’t had to go in a few days, it was something he avoided as much as he could while he was still in control of his bowels. He moved so that he was settled on Harry’s hip better and could whisper in his ear. “I-I-I… I need to go,” Louis whispered. 

“Ok, then just go,” Harry replied. 

“No, I have to go, Harry I-I can’t,” Louis said with tears beginning to gather in his eyes. 

Harry formed an O shape with his mouth. “Uhm Ruth?” Harry asked taking her aside, “is there a place that I could go to change him?” Harry asked. He knew the Payne house pretty well but he never had to change a Little so he didn’t know if there was a best place to do it. 

“Yea you can go to Niall’s nursery,” Ruth replied like it was nothing. 

“What?” Harry and Louis both asked looking at her. 

“Oh... yea... I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone,” Ruth said realizing she had just made a mistake. 

“Is Liam a Caretaker?” Harry asked. 

Ruth sighed, “Yea, and Niall’s his Little. So you can take him upstairs, Niall’s nursery is where Nicoletta’s room used to be,” Ruth said. 

“Oh… was that hard?” Harry asked knowing that they had kept her room all these years. 

Ruth shrugged, “I mean it was on our mom but we’re happy to have Niall here,” she explained. 

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed uncomfortable. 

“Ok, ok,” Harry said. He grabbed the diaper bag and went upstairs to Nicoletta’s old room now Niall’s. When he walked in he admired the design of the nursery and was confused when he saw a drawing of Zayn’s. Louis squirmed again in his arms, he was getting very uncomfortable. “What can I do to make you more comfortable?” Harry asked. He knew it was really hard when Louis had to do this. 

“Put me down,” Louis asked on the brink of tears. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

“Uh huh, please Daddy,” he was getting desperate. Harry put him down and Louis got down on his hands and knees. He had come to realize that this was the easiest position for him when he needed to do this.  

After a minute he was done and now sobbing. Harry picked him up without a word and put him down on the changing table. He went as fast as he could to change him. When he was done he threw the dirty diaper away in the diaper jeanie. He then picked him up and sat down on the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth to calm Louis down. 

Louis cried himself to sleep. Harry put his pacifier in his mouth and then went back downstairs. He walked out to see that Karen, Anne, and Jay were sitting at the table he had been talking. “Where were you?” Anne asked when he came up. 

“I went to change Louis,” he said carefully put him in his carrier so he wouldn’t wake him up. “I like Niall’s nursery by the way,” Harry said looking at Karen. 

Karen sighed, she was hoping that no one would find out until Liam, Zayn or Niall decided to tell them since it was their part to tell. “Thank you, it is cute, isn’t it? You should see him, he is the cutest thing,” Karen said looking at her friends. 

“Uhm Karen, is the drawing in his nursery Zayn’s?” Harry asked. He was too curious because he recognized the drawing as he friends and he thought he recognized the jacket on the back on the rocking chair as Zayn’s as well. 

“Oh goodness. Yes, that is Zayn’s. He and Liam were both matched to Niall,” she told him. 

“Oh, that’s… surprising,” Harry replied. He wasn’t shocked to find out that Liam and Niall were together but he didn’t expect Zayn to be paired with them. 

“Well I will say they are very cute together,” Karen said with a smile. She enjoyed Zayn and Niall very much. She also enjoyed the company the three of them brought and the joy they brought to Liam. 

“I bet they are. Well I think I’m going to take him home,” Harry said looking at the woman. 

“Are you sure?” Anne asked. 

“Yea, he’s had a lot today so I’m going to go home. Thank you very much for having me Karen. This party was great,” Harry said. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Anne asked looking at her son. 

“No, you stay. I can handle this. Bye Jay,” Harry said and gave her a hug as well as Karen. He then went over to Ruth to say goodbye to her. “Hey Ruth, I’m going to head out. Congrats,” he said and gave her a hug. 

“Oh really? Are you sure you don’t want to stay until Liam gets back? I know he’d want to see you guys,” Ruth said and hugged him back. 

“No, Louis’ been through a lot and I want to get him home,” Harry said, “but tell Liam want to see him but don’t tell him. I want to,” Harry said and Ruth nodded then he walked out. He went home and put Louis in his rocker. When Louis woke up he was in his headspace which is what Harry was expecting after that diaper change. They spent the rest of the night together. It felt easy and right now that Louis was in a headspace. 


	8. Old Friends-New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> As usual it's not been edited. I will be away for the next six weeks so I probably won't be able to update at all for awhile and I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> I know this chapter has added some new things and I hope you like it, also I know this isn't the strongest chapter but I hope you enjoy it and there's more to come later.

“Aw,” Harry gasped and woke up. His chest was hurting and felt a lot of pressure. He knew something was off but he wasn’t having a heart attack, he knew that. He started rubbing his chest and taking deep breaths. He leaned over and saw that Louis was still sleeping peacefully. 

He got up and walked downstairs to get some water and hopefully get rid of the pressure he had in his chest. “You’re up early,” his mom said as he entered the kitchen. He nodded in response and went to his cupboard. “What’s wrong?” 

“Um, I have this… uh, pain? No, more like pressure in my chest. It woke me up it hurts so much,” Harry said as he took a shaky drink of water and rubbed his chest. 

“Oh no, do you have a cough? Or a lot of drainage in your throat?” she asked. 

“No, it feels… well it feels like nothing I’ve ever felt,” Harry said and rubbed his chest again. 

“What do you mean by pressure?” she asked. 

“Like, like I don’t know there’s a lot of pressure,” he said still rubbing his chest because it seemed to help. 

“Oh my God,” she gasped looking at her son, his shirt was starting to get wet at his nipples. 

“What?” Harry asked concerned then looked down and realized that he was leaking. “Mom, what is happening?” 

“I’m not sure, let’s just call the doctor,” Anne said grabbing her phone and dialing Harry’s number. 

“Mom!” He exclaimed, he was scared and didn’t understand what was happening. 

“Take your shirt off,” she said waiting for the doctor office to answer the phone. 

He took his shirt off and looked down. He had what looked like milk coming out of his nipples. “Am I lactating?” he asked looking at her. 

She looked very confused. “Hi, yes I need to make an appointment with Dr. Fischer, my son appears to be lactating? Yes, yes this is new. Yes he’s a caretaker, yes he has Little. Ten months in his headspace. As soon as possible please, he’s very anxious,” Anne explained. “Ok, yes we will see you at 9, thank you,” she said and hung up. 

“You’ll be the first person in at nine. Be there early and you need to take Louis with you,” She said looking at him. 

“Did she say what’s wrong with me?” he asked looking at her worried. 

“No, but honestly honey, you may just be a nursing Caretaker,” she said. 

“What?” he exclaimed, “it didn’t say anything about nursing in his file, don’t they usually tell you that sort of thing?” 

“I don’t know sweety, but you’re going to go to the doctor and they will check you out. So for now, try to relax, have some breakfast, and then you can get ready and go,” Anne said gently she was trying to calm him down. 

“Someone forgot to get their baby,” Gemma said coming into the room with a crying Louis on her hip. 

“I’m sorry Lou,” Harry said trying to hide his nerves. 

“What’s wrong with you? Are you leaking?” She asked looking at him. 

“Gemma!” Anne scolded. 

“What? Are you lactating?” She asked looking at her brother shocked. 

“I… I don’t know, I’m going to see the doctor,” He said stressed. 

“Oh, you’re a nursing caretaker,” she cooed. 

“That was not in the file!” 

“Oh, then why are you milking?” she asked. 

“Gemma!” He yelled and Louis started fussing, he didn’t like that there was this yelling. It also made him very uncomfortable to think about Harry lactating because that would mean that he has to nurse. That was not something he wanted to do.

“You know I remember reading about this in my class last semester. Young Little’s who try to reject their classification or resist it can trigger their Caretaker’s to lactate because it forces the Little to nurse until they regress fully,” Gemma said. 

“What? You’re professor didn’t mention anything about this when we talked to her on the phone,” Harry replied. 

“Yea because it doesn’t happen to everyone. It’s just some pairing, well some Little’s need it to actually accept their Caretaker and admit they need them because now they are forced to rely on them for a basic need, food. Honestly I’m really surprised he hasn’t tried to drink it,” she said. 

Harry looked down at Louis in his arms and found that Louis was indeed staring at his chest. “You think he wants it?” He asked looking at his sister. 

“Yea, I think his Little self does but I’m sure his adult self is fighting him. But that’s kinda the point. If I’m right eventually his whole body will crave your milk and whether he likes it or not he’ll have to drink it,” Gemma said. 

“Great,” Harry deadpanned, “but until then let’s get a bottle,” he went over to the cabinet and started to make up a bottle for Louis. “Let’s put you in your highchair,” he narrated as he sat him down. Louis started to fuss but stopped when Gemma gave him his pacifier. “Here,” Harry said and sat a bottle down on his tray.  

“What would you like for breakfast?” Anne asked looking through the fridge, “I could make you omelets?” 

“How does that sound Lou?” Harry asked looking at him. Louis shrugged and then stuck his bottle in his mouth. “That sounds great Mom, thanks,” He replied. 

“Omelets it is then,” she cheered and started getting the ingredients out to make breakfast. 

“I’m going to go get a new shirt,” Harry said and walked out of the kitchen. Louis started whining when he watched Harry walked away. 

“It’s ok Louis, Daddy’s coming right back,” Gemma said and combed her fingers through her hair. He whined and moved away from her hand. “Aww are you grumpy?” she asked in a baby voice which pissed Louis off. Yes, he was sitting in a highchair sucking on a bottle but he didn’t need to be talked down to. 

“Mmmmm,” Louis whined when he saw Harry entering and stretched his arms out for him. Harry went over to him, he took the tray off and picked him up. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry cooed and bounced him on his hip. 

“Doesn’t taste right,” Louis said handing his bottle over to Harry. 

“It doesn’t?” Harry asked taking it and looking at the contents. Louis shook his head, “well that’s weird, it’s what you always drink,” He commented. 

“Taste bad,” Louis said shoving the bottle away. 

“I know I heard you, do you want me to make you another bottle or do you want something else?” he asked. 

“I want a bottle,” Louis replied. 

“Ok, then let’s make a new one,” he said and walked over to the cabinet they keep the formula in. 

“You know, he’s probably not going to like that one either,” Gemma said from her place at the kitchen island. 

“Lou, Lou why don’t you go watch  _ Blue’s Clues _ with your Aunt Gemma and I’ll make you a new bottle,” Harry suggest but in reality he wasn’t really suggested he was more telling him. He handed him over to Gemma who gladly went to the living room to watch his show. 

“Honey, I know you don’t want to hear this but your sister is probably right. I don’t think he’s going to like it if you are producing milk. All his body is going to want is your milk not the formula,” Anne said sympathetically. She knew this was difficult for her son and she wanted him to know that it’s ok.  

Harry let out a big sigh and leaned against the counter. “I know. I just…” he took a deep calming breath, “I just didn’t expect this and, ow,” he said grabbing his chest and rubbing again to calm the ache he felt. 

“You know, maybe you should try nursing him before you go,” she suggested. 

“No, I don’t want to do anything out of the normal routine until I see the doctor.” 

“Ok dear, but you uh, you leaked through your shirt again.” 

“Ugh!” he groaned and walked out of the kitchen again to get another shirt. When he walked back downstairs he sat down with Louis and try to relax as much as possible before their appointment. 

“Breakfast you three,” Anne called from the kitchen. Harry picked Louis up and set him in his highchair. He got up and grabbed a bib as well as their plates. “Here ya go sweetie,” Anne said setting a new bottle down on Louis’ tray. 

“Thank you,” Louis said shyly. Harry came up behind him and put his on. Louis fussed but Harry paid it no mind he did it every time they ate. He sat down in front of him and started to feed him. As Louis did every morning, he shied away until about the third bite where he started to accept it and enjoy his breakfast.   

“What time is it?” Harry asked as he finished feeding Louis. 

“It’s about eight o’clock, your appointment is at nine,” she replied. 

“What appointment?” Louis asked. 

“Daddy has to go to the doctor and you get to come with me,” Harry said and took a bite of his breakfast. 

“Why?” Louis asked. 

“Uhm, I don’t know, that’s why we’re going to the doctor,” Harry said and Louis dropped it. He knew when he wouldn’t answer the question it usually meant he wouldn’t. He picked up his bottle and started to suck. 

“Mmmm,” Louis whined as he pulled the bottle out of his mouth. “Dis doesn’t taste right either!” he whined and threw his bottle on the floor. 

“Louis!” Harry scolded as he picked up the bottle. “I’m sorry you don’t like it but that doesn’t give you the right to throw a fit or throw things,” Harry lectured him. Louis crossed his arms, mad that Harry was telling him how to behave. “What do you say?” 

“Yes Daddy,” he mumbled reluctantly. 

“Thank you. Do you want a bottle of water instead?” 

“I want a bottle,” Louis whined. 

“I know and I’m sorry but you don’t like it right now so we can’t have that. What else do you want?” 

“Nothing,” Louis said and picked his dummy up that was clipped to his shirt and put it in his mouth. Harry didn’t say anything but kept eating his breakfast. When he was done he cleared his and Louis’ plates. 

“Come on Lou, let’s go get ready,” Harry said as he picked him up and put him on his hip. He went upstairs to the nursery and set him in the crib. He opened the drawers of Louis’ dresser and got out a red onesie and a pair of black sweatpants as well as black and white adidas shoes. He set the outfit on the changing table and then picked Louis up. He checked to make sure he didn’t need a new diaper and he didn’t. 

He dressed him quickly and clipped a pacifier to the pocket on the front of his onesie. When he was done he picked him up and went to his room. He put Louis down in his bassinet while he went to his closet he threw on another t-shirt since he had leaked through another one. He then threw on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed an extra shirt before he left his closet. 

He went over to the changing table in his room where the diaper bag was sitting. He looked through it to make sure he had everything he needed. He grabbed another burp cloth before putting his shirt in the bag and putting it on his shoulder. He turned around and went to the bassinet to get Louis. When he looked down Louis was crying. 

“Aww, why are you crying baby?” Harry cooed as he picked him up. 

“I wa-awn my bottle,” he cried. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry. We’re going to figure it out, I promise,” Harry cooed at his Little. He grabbed the carrier that was at the foot of his bed. He set it down on his bed and put Louis in it even though he tried to resist. “I know you don’t like it but you have to ride in it,” he explained. He grabbed Louis’ stuffie out of his bassinet and handed it to him. 

He surveyed his room to make sure they had everything they needed before he picked Louis and the diaper bag up and headed downstairs. “Hey Mom, can I have the benefits card?” he asked when he walked in the kitchen. 

“Yea it’s right here,” she said handing it to him. “Now which car do you want to take, yours or mine?” 

“You’re coming?” 

“I have to dear, you two are still minors,” she said. 

“Oh, well then I guess I don’t care, whichever,” he replied. 

“Why don’t I drive,” she said grabbing her purse off the counter. They went to the garage and got into her Lexus LX. On the way there Harry was starting to rub his chest again because the pressure was hurting again. When the pulled up he realized he was about to leak through yet another shirt. He got out and grabbed Louis’ carrier and was happy that he was asleep. 

They walked in and checked in. They sat for about five minutes before a nurse was calling them back. Harry picked Louis up and followed her back to a room. When they sat down she opened his chart and looked at him. “So I see you’re starting to lactate?” she asked. 

“Um yea, I woke up this morning with a pressure in my chest and I started rubbing it help alleviate the pressure but then, uh, this started to happen,” Harry explained. 

“Uh huh, and his file didn’t say anything about being a nursing Little?” she asked. 

“Uh no, it did not say anything about him being a nursing Little.” 

“Ok well let’s get your height and weight and then the doctor will be right in,” she said. Harry got up and went over to the scale and then got measured. When she was done he sat down again and waited. 

“Hi, I’m doctor Horan, it’s nice to meet you,” a middle aged blonde woman said walking into the room, “I’m a doctor for Little’s and Caretakers specifically that’s why you’re seeing me today,” she said. 

“Oh hi, I’m Harry. Are you by chance Niall’s mom?’ Harry asked. 

“Yes I am, and I see here that Louis is your Little,” she said taking a seat across from him. 

“Yea,” Harry said. 

“Hi, I’m Anne. I’m Harry’s mother,” she said extending her hand to the doctor. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” she replied gladly shaking her hand. “So tell me what’s going on.” 

“Uhm, I think I’m lactating and I don’t know why. His file said nothing about him nursing. Wouldn’t it say something about that if he was a nursing Little?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, yes it would,” she said looking at his file, “you know it’s very uncommon to have a full time nursing Little. Usually you only see Little’s nursing if they’re in the hospital sick and have  headspace of two or under,” she explained. “Has he been sick at all these past couple of days?” 

“No,” Harry replied, “at least nothing that I’ve noticed.” 

“Well the other thing that will cause a Caretaker to lactate is if their Little has a headspace younger than one year and they are resisting their classification. Their body sends out a signal to their Caretaker to produce milk because their Little self wants to take over but their adult self won’t let them so they will nurse and it will make them regress,” Dr. Horan explained. 

“Does that sound like something that has been happening?” she asked. 

“Uh yea, he’s been fighting me on everything. I mean he’ll be in and out of his headspace everyday and when he is he fights me on everything and tries to convince me that he’s not a Little. Until something happens and he falls into his headspace,” Harry explained. 

“Then it sounds like that’s probably why you’re starting to lactate and you’ll have to nurse. Is he still drinking his bottle of formula?” 

“Um, no this morning he said they all tasted bad and he didn’t want to drink it.” 

She nodded, “well I think that’s probably whats going on. He wants to be Little but his adult self won’t let him. But just to be sure we need to take a blood sample to make sure that something wasn’t missed and that’s he really isn’t a nursing Little,” she said. 

“Ok.” 

“Ok we’ll have our phlebotomist come in and take a blood sample from both of you then I’ll come back to help you nurse,” she explained and then left to go get the nurse.

Harry sighed and looked over at his Little who was sleeping peacefully in his carrier. He undid the straps and pulled Louis out onto his lap. He started bouncing his legs, rubbing his back and said, “time to wake up baby, come on.” 

“Mmmmm,” Louis whined as he came to, “Why?” he looked around, “where are we?” 

“We’re at the doctor right now, and a nice nurse is going to come here to make sure you’re ok,” Harry explained. 

“Wheeeeeeeeeeye?” he whined.

“Because we need to make sure everything's ok,” Harry said gently and in walked the phlebotomist nurse. 

“Are you Louis?” she asked sweetly. He shyly nodded and cuddled into Harry. “Can I see your arm cutie?” 

“Why?” he asked scared. 

“Because I’m going to take just a little bit of blood to make sure they didn’t miss something when you were classified,” she explained. 

“Mmmm,” Louis whined against Harry, he hated needles. 

“It’s ok Baby, why don’t I go first?” Harry said looking at the nurse. She nodded. She took Harry’s arm and quickly took his blood, which was making Louis very uneasy. 

When was done the nurse looked at Louis and asked, “can you put your arm out for me sweety?” Louis whined so Harry tightened his arm around Louis’ middle. He needed to make sure that he wouldn’t move. 

“Nooo,” Louis shook his head and started to freak out. 

“It’s ok,” Harry said and grabbed him. He grabbed his arm and extended it for the nurse. His mother leaned over and grabbed Louis’ flailing legs. They held him down while the nurse drew his blood. When she was done she apologized and left the room. Harry cradled Louis in his lap and rocked back and forth. 

Louis was hysterically crying and Harry felt the pressure in his chest return. Dr. Horan came back in a few minutes later. “Has he calmed down at all?” 

“I think a little,” Harry replied. 

“I know he really hates needles,” she cooed and sat down across from them. “Has the pressure returned?” 

“Yea, and I think I’m starting to leak again,” Harry replied with a slight grimace.   

“I bet you are,” she said, “I want you to take off your shirt and his,” she waited from him to do that. “Now I want you to gently guide Louis’ mouth to your nipple,” again she waited for him to do as she instructed. 

Louis was so distraught and wanting comfort that he didn’t even realize that his mouth was on Harry’s nipple. At first he didn’t know what to do then his body told him to suck so he did. After a few tries sweet milk started to come out. 

“Awww,” Harry gasped, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced. 

“Yea it’s weird at first,” Dr. Horan said. 

“Yea, have you seen Niall since…” Harry trailed off. 

“Oh yes, we saw him the next day. And we’re about to see him this weekend in the Hamptons. Zayn’s family is throwing a little barbeque that we’re invited to,” she said, “are you going to the Hamptons this weekend? I know Niall always loved to go to Louis’ house.” 

“Yea we are, we’re actually supposed to meet up with them this weekend,” Harry replied. 

“Oh good, where are you guys going?” 

“I think we’re going to Topping Rose House, have you ever heard of it?” Harry asked. 

She shook her head, “no, we don’t go to the Hamptons often if ever really, unlike Niall who practically lived there with Louis the past few years.” 

“Oh well, Louis and Zayn love that place so I know they’re excited to go,” Harry replied. 

“Well good. Are you Zayn friends?” 

“Yea, Zayn and I are best friends.” 

She nodded, “We’re still trying to get to know Zayn. You know when we got the call from Liam that Niall was a Little, we weren’t surprised. Neither were we shocked that Liam is his Caretaker but Zayn. Well Zayn we were surprised about, mostly because we don’t know him but he seems like a good guy. I think he really cares about Niall,” she said looking at Harry as if it’s a question. 

“I haven’t seen him since he was classified but from what I know of Zayn he’s great,” Harry said. 

“Oh? How do you know he’s classification then?” 

“I went to Liam’s sister’s graduation party and I had to go chang Louis and Ruth accidentally let it slip that Niall had a nursery there, so it wasn’t hard to figure out that he was Little and matched with Liam, which like you said was pretty obvious. But when I went into his nursery I saw a drawing that looked like Zayn’s and his jacket so I asked Liam’s mom and she told me. So when we have lunch with them it will be the first time they’ve seen us,” Harry explained. 

“Oh, well I must admit that I was a little happy when I saw that Louis was a Little because I know that Niall will still have his best friend. Though Louis is a bit younger,” she commented. 

“How old is Niall?” 

“He’s eighteen months.”  

Harry nodded and looked down at Louis, “um, I think he fell asleep.” 

“Some Little’s do that, just gently pull him away. I’m sure he’ll wake up and want some more,” she said. Harry moved Louis off of his chest and she was right he woke up and started crying for more. “Now I would put him on your other nipple,” she said and Harry did just that. 

“Now we’re going to give you some pamphlets about nursing but like today you’ll be able to feel when you need to nurse and usually after their first or second time nursing when they need to they will fall into their headspace and need it,” she explained, “so don’t worry it will get easier.” 

“Uhm, can he play soccer this year?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, I don’t see any reason right now why he can’t,” she said. 

“Good because I know he really wants to,” Harry said. 

“He should be able to do anything he wants to do right now. Maybe a little later down the line he’ll probably have to stop soccer because he’ll be to little but for now let him down what he wants.” 

Harry nodded, “ok, how long do you think this nursing thing is going to last?” 

“I don’t know, only time will tell but if you’re lactating because he is resisting his classification then usually it’s at the very least a year but most commonly two. It’s a pretty big deal when a Caretaker starts being able to nurse when their Little isn’t usually a nursing Little. So it takes quite a long time to get back to normal,” she said. 

Harry nodded, “Ok, but it will get easier? And eventually stop?” 

“It will get easier and if he’s not a nursing Little then yes it will indeed go away eventually,” she explained. 

“Um, I think he’s done,” Harry said looking down at Louis who had unlatched and started moving. 

“Ok now that this cloth,” she said handing him a burp cloth, “put it on your shoulder and now put him over your shoulder and gently pat until he burps,” she said. 

“Now I’ve done this before,” Harry said with a slight smile because he didn’t feel completely lost doing this. Once Louis had had a few good burps Harry decided he was good and put him back in his lap. “You two can put your shirts back on,” she said. Harry nodded. He grabbed Louis’ shirt and put it on him. Then he put him back in his carrier and handed him his pacifier. 

Harry put his shirt back on and looked at Niall’s mother. “Now what?” 

“Now you two are free to go, there will be a folder at the checkout desk, that includes the pamphlets I was talking about as well as my number. If you have any questions at any time then you can text me or call me. I always answer for my patient especially my newly classified ones,” Dr. Horan replied. 

“Ok,” Harry said as he put his shirt on, “thank you so much, for all your help.” 

“It’s not a problem dear. We will give you a call in a few days when the blood results come back,” she said as she led them to the door. 

“Thank you very much,” Anne said shaking her hand. 

“It’s no problem. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do,” Dr. Horan said and then left them to leave. They checked out and headed home. 

 

\----

 

“Good morning Niall,” Liam cooed as he picked his Little up out of his bassinet beside his bed. 

“Mmmm,” Niall whined, he was still tired.

“Oh you are so grumpy when you wake up,” he cooed. 

“Are you finally up?” Zayn asked as he walked in from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He had just got done in the shower. 

“Nooo,” he whined and leaned into Liam. 

“Did you wake him up?” Zayn asked looking at Liam. 

“No, he woke on his own but I guess he want to go back to sleep,” Liam replied, “but before we can do anything like that we need to change your diaper,” he said and stood up with Niall in his arms. He walked over to the table in the corner of Zayn’s beach house room. He laid him down and quickly changed his wet diaper and put him in a fresh one. 

“There, are we less cranky now?” Liam asked as he placed him on his hip. 

“Hungry,” Niall mumbled and put his thumb in his mouth. 

“Did you say hungry?” Zayn asked walking out of his closet dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Yes he did,” Liam replied. 

“Well lucky for you, your Nana made us breakfast,” Zayn cooed as he took Niall into his arms. “Do you want to put clothes on before we go down or are you comfortable?” he asked. 

“I’m fwine,” he said behind his thumb. 

“Ok,” Zayn cooed and kissed him on the cheek. He walked out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen where his mother and their kitchen staff were making a gourmet breakfast. His oldest sister Doniya was already sitting at the table with her Little Nick, and his sister Safaa was sitting outside on their porch reading a book. He didn’t see his other sister, Waliyha. “Where’s Waliyha?” 

“She’s out with some of her friends,” Doniya replied. 

“Oh, we aren’t good enough?” Zayn asked in mock offense. Doniya rolled their eyes. “What is she reading?” 

“I don’t know,” Doniya said with a shrug. 

“What are we having for breakfast mom?” 

“We’re making bacon, sausage, eggs benedict, scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, gravy, and fresh fruit,” she replied. 

“What’s with the big spread?” 

“Well it’s the first time I have all my kids, and grandkids under one roof,” she replied. 

“Uh huh, where’s dad?” 

“He’s in his office writing right now, you know he gets his best work done here.” Zayn nodded and put Niall down in his high chair. 

“Uh Trishia where did you put the formula?” Liam asked looking through the cabinets. 

“Oh sorry I moved it because I didn’t want you guys to mix it up with Nick’s. Niall’s bottles, water, and formula are above the sink on the left and Nick’s is on the right,” she said. Liam nodded. He went to the cabinet and got out a bottle. He prepared it for Niall and sat it on his highchair tray for him to drink. 

“What time are you going to lunch with Harry?” Trishia asked. 

“We’re going with Harry and Louis and I think we said twelve thirty,” Zayn replied. 

“Oh, I don’t know Louis, do you know what he is?” 

“No,” Zayn said. 

“Oh and do they know what you are?” she asked. 

“Well I know Harry knows because my sister somehow let it slip at her graduation party,” Liam replied, “but as for Louis I’m not really sure what he knows, I know he was at the party but I don’t if Ruth told him like she did Harry.” 

“I bet Harry’s an Alpha,” Doniya said throwing in her two cents. 

“He’s gorgeous!” Safaa yelled from the porch. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “I’m not sure about that.” 

“What does that mean? What do you think he is?” Doniya asked. 

“I don’t know but I could see him as a Caretaker pretty easily,” Zayn replied. 

“Well you will see today won’t you,” Trishia said. 

“I guess we will,” Zayn said. 

“Do Louis and Harry know that the other is going to be there?” Doniya asked. 

“Yea we have a group text between the three of us so I asked them if they were going to be here and if so if they wanted to grab lunch with me because I was coming up here to visit,” Liam explained, “I don’t know if they know what each other is but it will be cool to see them.” 

“Yes it will, now breakfast is served,” Trishia cheered as she and the staff started to set the island up for buffet style. 

 

\----

 

“Come on Louis, I know you need to nurse so please so fighting and just drink,” Harry all but begged. His chest was hurting and starting to leak. Louis was also starting to get fussy because he was hungry but he was too stubborn to nurse. 

“I am perfectly capable sixteen year old man who does not need to nurse!” Louis sassed. 

“Uh huh, then how come I’m lactating?” 

“I don’t know! Something must be wrong with you, you should really get that looked at.” 

“I did. Remember we went to see the doctor. If your body didn’t need this then I wouldn’t be able to do it so just drink it. I know you want it.” 

“I do not,” Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Harry groaned and put Louis down in his bouncer. He got up and walked out of his sun room to the kitchen. He made a bottle for Louis and went back to his Little. “Here, I know you’re thirsty so drink this,” Harry said as he handed it to him. 

Louis took it and looked it over. “I don’t drink out of bottles.” 

“You don’t? Then you don’t drink at all, it’s your choice,” Harry said and sat down. He took Louis’ bottle and put it on the table then grabbed his book and started reading again. He knew Louis really needed to nurse because his chest hadn’t had that much pressure since the first day. 

Louis was strong willed that was for sure. He waited twenty minutes before he finally caved. “Fine! I’ll take the damn bottle,” he conceded. 

“That’s five spanks,” Harry said. He got up and got Louis out of the bouncer. He put the boy over his knee and quickly delivered five hard smacks to his padded bum. He started crying even though it didn’t really hurt that bad. “Now please ask again, politely.” 

“I’m firsty Daddy,” he cried starting to slip into his headspace. 

“Then let’s try your bottle,” Harry said picking said thing up. He gave it to Louis who took one drink then shoved it back at Harry with an unpleasant expression. “Now are you ready to nurse?” Louis shook his head no. “Come on baby, I know you’re hungry so let’s nurse,” Harry said as he shifted Louis so he was cradled and could nurse. He brought him to his chest and waited for Louis’ biology to kick in so he would start to drink. 

When he finally did he felt the pressure fading and it was good. Louis nursed for about thirty minutes before he was full and sated. Harry burped him and then held him for another ten minutes. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was eleven meaning it was time to get ready because they had errands to run before their lunch date. 

He took Louis upstairs and dressed him in pink shorts with a white short sleeve shirt. He paired it with brown sperry boat shoes. Harry put on a pair of blue skinny jeans with a white button down shirt with embroidered macaws on it, and he wore a pair of white vans. He looked through the diaper bag to make sure he had everything he needed and added what he needed. 

He picked Louis up who was sitting on the floor playing with blocks. He strapped him into his carrier and handed him his pacifier and Blue. At first he really didn’t like the carrier because it was heavy with Louis in it and the boy fought him at every turn. But he had been using it more often and was starting to really like it. 

“Ok Lou Lou time to go shopping,” he cooed as he walked out of his room with his carrier and diaper bag. He went to his car and clicked the carrier into the base. He grabbed the stroller and put it in his trunk before climbing in and leaving. He went downtown to get some shopping done. He needed to get gifts for his parents anniversary, father’s day, his mom’s birthday and he wanted to get some more stuff for Louis that maybe wasn’t as babyish since he was still so uncomfortable with his classification.

When he pulled up to the square he found a place to park. When he got out he grabbed the stroller and then got Louis out of his carrier and put him in the stroller. He put the diaper bag in the basket underneath and started to push him along. He went into a few stores and looked around which took an hour. Louis was getting restless by the last store they went into. 

He was starting come out of his headspace which Harry wasn’t noticing, he just thought he was getting fussy. “Daddy, out,” Louis whined pulling against his buckle on the stroller. 

“If I let you out will you be a very good boy and stay right here with Daddy?” Harry asked. Louis had been doing better since they started nursing. He wasn’t trying to run off all the time but Harry was still very nervous to let him go. 

“Wes, I prowmise,” Louis said behind his dummy. 

“Ok, I’m trusting you,” Harry said and pulled him out. He set him on his feet next to the stroller and held up a shirt to Louis. “Do you like this?” Louis pulled a face. “Or not. Is there anything here that you want? I know you want some more… bigger clothing so does any of this appeal to you?” Harry asked. 

Louis shook his head, “don’t wike dis ‘ore,” he mumbled. 

“Ok, then let’s go somewhere else,” he said checking his watch. They still had about a half hour before they needed to be at lunch. He grabbed onto the bar of the stroller and held it while he and Harry walked over to J. Crew. When they got there he took his pacifier off of his shirt and handed it to Harry. 

Moving on his own was making him age up. When they walked into J. Crew Harry took them back to the Little section. “Hi, welcome to J. Crew, are we looking for anything in particular?” a cute little blonde girl greeted them. 

“Hi, yes I’m looking for some clothes for my Little,” Harry said. 

“Ok we can definitely help you with that. My name is Megan, what exactly are you looking for?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, I want to get some things that are still good for Little’s but look a little older than his headspace.” 

“Ok, what is his headspace?” she asked. 

“It’s ten months old,” Harry replied. 

“Ok, follow me and we’ll see what we have,” Megan chirped and lead them over to the back right section of the store. “This is all our Little’s section, is there anything specific you’re looking for?” she asked. 

“I don’t know yet, I think we’ll just look if that’s ok,” Harry replied politely. 

“Of course, please call me if you need anything,” she said walked back to the register. 

“Ok Lou, do you like this?” He asked holding up a onesie with embroidered macaws like his shirt. 

“It’s a onesie,” Louis said with a disgusted tone. 

“I know it is but it looks cool, and a little older than your headspace,” Harry said. 

“Are you sure about that?” Louis challenged. 

“Yes, the tag says for Little’s 18 months to 2 years old. And you are ten months old so yes it’s older,” Harry said. 

“I mean, it don’t think it’s really me,” Louis said looking at him. 

Harry sighed, “Ok, what do you like?” 

“I might like those pants,” Louis said pointing at a pair of drawstring linen pants. 

“Ok, they have a bunch of color, what color do you like?” Harry asked bending down to look at the sizes and colors. 

“I don’t know, red?” Louis shrugged. 

“Ok let’s look for some red ones,” Harry said happy that Louis was showing interest. He bent down and found Louis’ size. He grabbed a few other colors as well and put them in a basket that Megan had given them. “Ok babe, what else do you want?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. 

“Well let’s get you some cute beach stuff because I don’t have any,” Harry said and then went over to get Megan for her to help him find everything he needed. “Can you help me find the right beach stuff for Little Louis,” Harry asked her. 

“Of course, we just got a bunch of new stuff in,” she cheered and showed him the new selection of beachwear that had just got in. “You said he’s ten months old right?” Harry nodded, “then you’ll want one of these new swimsuits that has a double lining which helps keep swim diapers in place for Little,” she explained and started showing Harry everything he needed for Louis. 

Louis was quickly growing tired of talking about Little stuff. “Daddy, ‘M wet,” he mumbled. Harry was to engrossed with his conversation to hear him. “Daddy,” he said quietly and again no respond. “Harry!” 

“What?” 

“You’re not listening,” he said crossing his arms. 

“Yes I am, what do you want, what’s wrong?” 

Louis decided to not tell him in a sign of protest. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing? Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, it’s fine,” he said and let Harry go back to talking with Megan. After a few minutes Harry was completely engrossed with his conversation again. Louis looked around. He realized he could get away from Harry right now and no one would notice. “Uh, Harry?” he asked quietly and when Harry paid him no mind he took that as his chance to leave. 

He walked right out of the door without anyone batting an eye. He went to the little store next door which he knew had a bathroom in it. He went straight to the restroom. He took his wet diaper off and threw it in the trash. He checked himself in the bathroom and made sure he looked good before walking back out to the square. 

At first he was really happy to be away from Harry because he wasn’t being constantly subjected to his Little side. But after wandering for a bit he was starting to get a bit anxious. People weren’t paying attention to him and he could really remember where the restaurant was or where J. Crew was. He walked into a little boutique that he had been to with his sisters to look around calm down. 

He was starting to freak out because he was really feeling overwhelmed meaning his Little side was coming out. He stumbled and fell into big strong arms. “Whoa Lou, you ok?” he heard Liam’s voice and had never been so happy to see him. 

“Uh yea, yea I’m good,” Louis said standing up. 

“How are you? Are you heading to lunch? You can walk with us,” Liam suggested. 

“Uh yea sure,” Louis replied. 

“Louis!” Niall cheered from his place on Zayn’s hip. He wiggled to be set down and Zayn did. He ran over to his friend and gave him a big hug. Louis relaxed into it and was happy to have his best friend as a Little with him. 

“Hey Ni, how are you?” Louis asked as they broke apart. 

“I’m good. What are you?” Niall asked like a true Little without a filter. 

“Niall!” Liam admonished. 

“What?” he asked innocently looking up at his daddies. 

“You can’t just ask people, Ni,” Zayn said gently and pulled Niall into his chest. 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not polite. Sorry Lou,” Liam said looking at him. 

“Nah it’s good. I’m uh, I’m a general,” Louis lied and started wringing his hands. 

“Really, well good for you Lou. I know that’s what you wanted,” Liam replied. He couldn’t believe that Louis was a really a General but he assumed he had to take his word for it. 

“Well are we ready to head to lunch?” Zayn asked picking Niall up. 

“I think we are, are you Louis?” Liam asked looking at said boy. 

“Yea.” 

“I think before we go we need to have a quick change,” Zayn said and grabbed the diaper bag under from Liam. 

“No, Mommy,” Niall said reaching for Liam, he was getting jealous of Liam paying attention to Louis. 

“He calls you Mommy?” Louis asked. 

Liam rolled his eyes, “yea,” and he took Niall into his arms. Zayn handed the diaper bag back to him. “We’ll be right back.” 

“So… how have you been?” Zayn asked. He didn’t really know Louis but he knew how important he was to Niall so he wanted to get to know him. 

“I’ve been alright. Uh, how have you been?” Louis asked. 

“I’ve been good. So you come here often?” 

“To this store?” 

“No, the hamptons? You live next door to Harry,” Zayn said. 

“Oh, uh yea. I mean we spend the summer here. You were at my party right?” 

“Yea, it was great,” Zayn said. 

“I’m glad,” Louis said and felt very relieved when he saw Liam come back with Niall in his arms. 

“What were you boys talking about?” Liam asked. 

“Nothing, ready to go?” Zayn asked. 

“I think so, Ni can you walk?” Liam asked. Niall nodded his head so Liam put him down on his feet. He grabbed Niall’s hand and started to walk out with Louis and Zayn. As they were walking to the restaurant Louis tripped outside and Liam caught him. “You ok there Lou?” 

“Um yea, just haven’t gotten out much lately,” Louis said trying to pull it off. 

“Oh, well just watch your step,” Liam said casually. He grabbed Louis’ arm and helped him along which was making Niall mad. When they were in view of the restaurant Louis body betrayed him. He didn’t even know what was happening until Liam said, “uh Lou, are you ok?” 

“Yea why?” Louis asked looking down at his crotch where Liam, Zayn and Niall were all looking. He saw that he had just wet his pants. When he realized what he had done he wished he could have played it off like it was nothing or some freak accident but instead his Little side completely took over. He started crying.

“Oh hey Louis, you’re ok,” Liam said stopping and facing him. “It’s just a little accident why are you crying?” 

“I-I-I’m sworry,” Louis cried. 

“Sorry, sorry for what, it’s just a little accident,” Liam said gently. 

“Mommy,” Niall said trying to get Liam’s attention, he knew Louis was his friend and he was clearly upset and needing comfort but he couldn’t help the burning jealousy he felt at seeing Liam pay attention to another Little. 

“Not now Niall. Why don’t you go with Daddy,” Liam said looking at Zayn to take Niall into the restaurant. 

Zayn nodded and picked his Little up. Niall started crying, “Mommy, I want Mommy,” he cried reaching for said boy. 

“It’s ok baby, you’re ok. Mommy will be coming,” Zayn cooed as he went to the restroom. 

“I’m sworry, Ni Ni’s upset and ‘M wet,” Louis cried. 

“That’s ok, and Niall’s fine. He just gets a little cranky when he’s not the center of the universe but what else is new,” Liam joked. Louis cracked a smile at that, “see there’s a smile,” Liam cooed. He brought the smaller boy into his chest and held him for a second. 

After a few minutes he pulled Louis back and looked at him. “Louis I need you to be honest with me, are you a Little?” He asked gently. Louis opened his mouth like he was about to respond but Liam’s phone ringing cut them off. 

 

\----

 

Harry didn’t know how long he had been talking with Megan about everything Little beach. He had found everything he could have dreamed of outfit wise for Louis. He was putting the last pair of sandals in his bag, he handed it to Megan who went to the register to ring everything up. He followed her there, assuming Louis was following him. 

He swiped his card and took the bags to put in the stroller when he realized that Louis wasn’t right behind him. He started looking around but he didn’t see him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to panic but he started to freak out. “Have you seen my Little?” he asked looking at Megan. 

“No,” she replied. 

“Uh,” Harry said and started to look around frantically for Louis. He was pushing his stroller out once he realized that Louis wasn’t in there. He started looking around the square, he was stopping people and asking them if they had seen Louis, he was showing him a picture on his phone. 

He checked his watch and realized that it was time for him to be meeting Liam for lunch. He got out his phone and called Liam to tell him what’s going on. *Hello?* Liam asked as he answered. 

“Hey Liam, it’s Harry, uh… uh, I-I can’t be at lunch. Louis, uh Louis’ missing,” he said out of breath. 

*Louis?* Liam asked. 

“Yea, he’s going to kill me but yea, he’s my Little and I’m just uh just so upset, I turned around for a second, I mean, uh I think it was only a second, and, and, and when I turned around, he, he, he was gone,” Harry rambled still very frazzled. 

*Harry! Calm down, Louis’ with me,* Liam told him. 

“What? How? Where are you?” Harry asked. 

*We’re at the restaurant, I ran into him at Jina and Julies and we decided to walk over with each other. He just had an accident, I was about to take him inside and change him into one of Niall’s extra pairs of shorts. Is that alright with you?* Liam asked. 

“Yea that’s great,” Harry sighed in relief, “I’m headed there now, just keep him safe until I get there,” He said and started walking toward Topping Rose House. He practically sprinted there, when he walked in he saw Zayn sitting at a table with a very upset Niall in his lap. “Where are Louis and Liam?” he asked frantic. 

“They’re,” Zayn started but Liam and Louis were walking back and Harry rushed over to his Little. 

“Thank God!” he exclaimed and grabbed Louis out of Liam’s arms. He hugged him close to his chest. Then he gave him a warning swat on his diaper covered bum. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!” 

“ ‘M sorry Daddy,” he whined and wrapped his arms about Harry’s neck. 

“Uhg, I love you so much Louis, you scared me so so much. I want you to know that,” he told him. 

“I was scared,” Louis mumbled and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

“I’m sorry baby, that’s why you have to stay with daddy,” Harry told him. 

“Ok,” Louis said and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, then put his thumb in his mouth. Harry sighed and walked over to the table where Niall was in Liam’s lap and sitting next to Zayn. 

“So, Caretaker. Can’t say I’m surprised, Styles,” Zayn said. 

“Yea it wasn’t,” Harry replied and rolled his eyes. “But you? You’re a surprise.” 

“Yea a little,” Zayn said with a shrug. 

“So how’s your mom? I’m sure she’s not too excited about her baby boy moving out,” Harry said. 

“Yea, I thought she would be upset but I think she was just so excited to have Niall in her life that she’s forgotten that I moved out,” Zayn replied. 

“Mmmmm,” Louis whined and Harry felt the all too familiar pressure in his chest return, meaning it was time to nurse. 

Harry sighed, he was hoping he wasn’t going to have to do it in public until they were both more comfortable but his headspace was taking over and he needed to do it. Harry leaned down and grabbed a nursing cloth out of the diaper bag. He threw it over he and Louis and adjusted Louis so he could nurse. Louis gladly latched on, his whole body needed it and his headspace was making him get it. 

“What are you doing?” Niall asked. 

“Ni! Be nice,” Liam warned. 

“What?” he asked again confused why his daddies kept telling him to be nice. He is nice. 

“Is he a nursing Little?” Liam asked. 

“Uhm, no,” Harry replied. 

“Then why are you nursing him?” Zayn asked. 

“Well, Louis’ been fighting his classification and I guess one way for his body to force him to regress is for him to nurse,” Harry explained, “so we’ve been nursing and according to Niall’s mom this will happen for another couple of years until he most likely fully regresses.” 

“Mama?” Niall perked up. 

“Yup, I saw her and she says hi,” Harry replied with a smile. 

Niall got a smile on his face, “I like my Mama, we see her tomorrow?” he asked looking at Zayn for reassurance. 

“Yes baby we’ll see her and your dad tomorrow,” Zayn told him. 

“So how have you guys been?” Harry asked. 

“Good, we’ve been doing really good, right Ni?” Liam asked. 

“Yea,” he replied with a shrug. 

“Hi, welcome to Topping Rose House, do you guys know what you want to drink?” their waiter asked. 

“Uh I think we’ll all take a glass of water,” Zayn said and he nodded and went to grab their waters. When he came back he set them down and took their orders. When Louis was done Harry put him over his shoulder and burped him then set him back on his lap. 

“Louis, let’s go pway after dis,” Niall said looking at his friend.

“That’s a great idea Ni, would you guys like to come over after lunch?” Zayn asked.

“I think that sounds like a fantastic idea, although I’m sure Louis will need a little n-a-p before he can play,” Harry replied.

“Don’t worry we’re in the same boat,” Liam said.

“No we’re not,” Niall said.

“Uh huh,” Liam and Zayn said in unison. They didn’t want to set him off. They enjoyed their lunch together and Louis wouldn’t leave Harry’s lap. Content to be in his headspace and comforted by his daddy.

When they were done eating Louis fell asleep and Harry put him down in his stroller. Liam put Niall chest to chest with him to carry him out to their car. “So do you and Louis still want to come over?” Zayn asked following Liam and Niall, who was growing more tired by the minute.

“Um, yea. Why not. I think these two are going to sleep for awhile but we can catch up and then they can play,” Harry said.

“Yea, we’ll see you at my house?” Zayn asked.

“Yea,” Harry said and they walked their separate ways. He drove to Zayn’s house and spent the afternoon there. It was nice to see the two best friends play together in their headspaces. It was also really good to talk to his two friends who were now in the same boat as him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I appreciate y'all.


	9. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes out for a night and leaves Louis at Louis' mother's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, 
> 
> I'm really sorry that it's been a HOT minute. Life has been really crazy, great but crazy! So I know that my updates will be more infrequent. That being said it also means that they will not be as edited because I want to get the chapters to you as soon as possible. So please ignore the errors because there are plenty. Hopefully one day I'll go through all of this and edit it but like I said I wanted to get it to y'all as soon as possible so I haven't edited it. 
> 
> I really appreciate y'all and can't wait to hear your thoughts.

“Are you really sure you can’t watch him?” Harry asked standing in Gemma’s room, nearly begging. 

“Yes Harry, I’m going out with my friends. I’m sorry but you know I need to see my friends.” 

“You can, I won’t be out that long and you can go out later,” Harry tried to bargain. 

“I already said no. What happened to Liam and Zayn?” she asked. 

“Niall’s sick.”

“So won’t it be good for him to be exposed to germs and things?” 

“I’m not going to get my Little sick.” 

“Ok then whatever, I need to get ready so get out of my room.” 

“But who’s going to watch Louis?” 

“I don’t know Harry but that’s not my problem. Now go find someone else who can take care of your baby,” she said as she pushed him out of the room so she could get ready. 

Harry sighed. He turned around and went downstairs. He was happy when he saw Louis sitting in front of the TV laughing at  _ Blue’s Clues _ . He went to his mom and dad’s room to see if his mom would be willing to stay home and watch Louis. 

“Hi mom,” he started. 

“No.” 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.” 

“Yes I do. You want me to watch Louis and unfortunately sweety the answer is no,” she said. 

“But why? Don't you care about him?” He whined. 

“Yes I do but I already have plans with your father and our friends,” she replied. 

“Mom, I need this. You know I need this. But I can't take him with me and now there's no one to watch him. Please, please, please Mom show some compassion. Don't you love me?” 

“Stop being dramatic. I love you and Louis both so much but this is what being a Caretaker is. You have to make sacrifices for your kids,” she explained. 

“This isn't fair,” he replied. 

“Life isn’t fair. And why can't you take him with you?” 

“Because I need alone time, Mom. Time where Nick and I can just be together,” he answered. 

“He doesn't know, does he?” 

“Well that too.” 

“Harry,” she started to lecture. 

“What? I'm going to tell him eventually but I didn't want to do it over the phone. And… and, and I don't know how Louis is going to react,” he explained. 

“React to what?” She asked. 

“He doesn't know I'm gay.”

“Oh honey,” she got up and put her hand on his shoulder, “he’s not gonna care. He loves you and you are his Daddy no matter if you're straight, gay, or otherwise. And you have to know that, yea?” 

He slowly looked up at her. She smiled sweetly and embraced her youngest. Then they heard Louis start crying from the other room, he had been in his headspace all day. “He’s hungry,” Harry said as he let go of his mother and went to attend to his crying Little. 

“Hi, Lou Lou why are you crying? Are you a hungry baby?” He cooed as he picked him up and sat him on his lap on the couch. “I know, I know,” he cooed as he adjusted Louis and showed him his chest so he could nurse. Louis gladly latched on. 

Harry enjoyed his time with Louis. After fifteen minutes Louis was asleep. Harry pulled him off and put him down in his rocker. He turned it on and let Louis sleep. He got up and went back to his Mom who was walking his way. 

“The answer is still no,” she said. 

“I’m not asking,” he said. 

“Oh, then why are you seeking me out?” She asked. 

“I was thinking of seeing if Louis’ mom could watch him. Is that a bad idea?” He asked nervously. 

“Well, I don’t know. He’s been in his headspace all day so, I guess it might be ok. That is risky though,” she replied. 

“Risky Business?” Gemma asked walking down the stairs. 

“No,” Harry replied. 

“Oh, well I’m leaving. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she said and walked out the front door wearing a black tight leather skirt and gold sparkly top with high heels. 

“Where is she going?” Harry asked looking at his mother. 

“I don’t know. I don’t like to think about what she does,” she said. 

“Fair enough. But what do you think I should do?” 

“I think you should call Jay and see what she says. It’s up to you though,” she replied.

Harry sighed but left to go call Jay. He sat down on the couch in the formal sitting room. He pulled his phone out, scrolled through his contacts and hit her name to call her. It rang three times before she answered.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hi Jay, it’s Harry.”

“Hi love, is everything ok? Is Louis ok?”

“Yea Louis is fine, but I do have a question for you or a favor?”

“Ok.”

“Would you be willing to watch Louis tonight for like a couple of hours? I have to go somewhere and I can’t take him with me and no one else can watch him,” Harry explained.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea Love,” she worried. She knew that it was always risky to leave a Little with their biologically family when they aren’t in a permanent headspace yet.

“I know but I’m desperate and he’s been in his headspace for two whole days,” Harry explained and was almost begging at this point.

“Well, if you think it’s going to be ok then I won’t say no. But I have to warn you that this is very risky and he may very well come out of his headspace,” she replied.

“I know. And if something like that happens or he’s having problems then you can call me and I’ll come get him. I just, I really need to do this,” Harry said pathetically. He was at his wits end and felt like he would explode if he didn’t have at least a few hours away from Louis.

“Ok love, if that’s what you want to do then I’ll watch him. When do you want to bring him over and how long will he stay?” She asked.

“I’ll be over in thirty minutes is that ok? And I don’t know how long I’ll necessarily be. But probably like three or four hours,” Harry said.

“Ok, we’ll see ya then,” she said and then hung up. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and a smile overtook his face. He was so happy that now he could go out. He walked back to the living room with a bit more pep in his step. He walked back to his living room and saw that Louis was still sound asleep for his afternoon nap. He kissed him on the forehead and then went to his room to pack the diaper bag.

Once everything was packed for Louis to be at his mom’s and he was ready for his date with Nick, Harry went downstairs to get Louis. He was still asleep so Harry picked Louis up out of the rocker very gentle and placed him in his carrier. He was thrilled when Louis didn’t even stir. He walked to his garage, got the stroller, placed the diaper bag in the stroller basket, and then put the carrier in the stroller. He told his mom goodbye and where he was going before pushing Louis over to his house next door.

When he arrived he knocked on the door only to be met by two very hyper and loud ten-year old girls, Louis’ twin sisters. “Shhhhhh,” Harry said holding one finger to his lips and using another to point at a sleeping Louis.

“Is he asleep?” Daisy asked in a whisper.

“Yes, you have to be very quiet so you don’t wake him up,” Harry explained.

“Harry come on in,” Jay said coming up behind her girls. “Is he asleep. When did he go to sleep?” She asked leading him into her den where they always gather.

“He’s been asleep for probably forty five minutes. I think he’s going to sleep for awhile though, he woke up a lot last night,” Harry said.

“Do we get to hang out with Louis?” Phoebe asked looking at her mom.  

“Yes we do,” she replied.

“Where are you going Harry?” Daisy asked.

“I’m going out for a little bit,” he replied.

“Why?” Phoebe asked.

“Because I need a little time to myself.”

“Do you love Louis?” Daisy asked.

“Of course I do, but sometimes you need a little space,” Harry replied.

“Girls go play,” Jay scolded.

“Here are his bottles,” Harry said getting out the bottles he pumped earlier. He handed them to Jay, “You need to keep these in the fridge and you just warm them up when he’s hungry but he ate right before his nap,” Harry explained.

“I know darling. You’re mom told me about the nursing. And I know a thing or two about kids,” she said to relax Harry’s mind.

“Yea I know. I’m sorry, I’ve never left him for this long,” He worried.

“That’s ok Love, we’ll take good care of him. You go have a good night and I will take great care of your Little. And if I have any problems then I’ll call you,” she said, “Now go.”

“Thank you so much,” Harry said.

“No problem Dear,” Jay said. Harry smiled and said thank you again before walking out of the house and walking back to his house to get his wallet and keys. When he checked himself in the mirror one last time he text Nick that he was on his way to pick him up.

He had Louis’ carseat base in the back of his car but he didn’t care because Nick was going to find out one-way or another. When he was outside’s Nick’s parents house he text him to come outside and got a big smile when he came running out. He jumped into the passenger seat.

“Hi Baby,” Nick said with a smile and leaned over the center console and gave Harry a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Harry said and leaned in for another kiss.

“Eager, but don’t worry we’ll have plenty of time for that later,” he said seductively.

“Mmmmm, maybe I don’t want to wait until later,” Harry said trying to lean in for more.

“Well we can’t do it in front of my parent’s house regardless,” Nick said pulling away.

“Good point,” Harry said and pulled away. He put his car in drive and went to their favorite restaurant. They sat down and enjoyed a night alone just the two of them. It felt weird to Harry that he didn’t have Louis with him or that he hadn’t even been brought up. But Nick was trying to respect Harry and let him tell him what he was when he was ready.

When they were done Harry drove them to a local hotel where he knew they could be alone and there would be no chance of Louis finding out. They were lying in bed coming down from their high of having sex. They had been cuddling for a few minutes when Nick kissed Harry on the crown and asked, “when are you going to tell me about your Little?”

“How did you know?” Harry asked not all that surprised.

“I saw the carseat base in the back,” Nick replied. “Why haven’t you told me?”

“Because…. Because I didn’t want to bring it up, I don’t know.”

“Is it because I’m not a Caretaker?”

“You know I don’t care that you’re a General,” Harry said sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

“Really then why wouldn’t you tell me? Who is it?” Nick asked.

“I just, I didn’t… it’s been a big adjustment and I don’t want it to change anything between us,” Harry said honestly.

“Who is it?” Nick asked again.

“It’s Louis Tomlinson,” Harry replied.

“Oh.”

“Don’t,” Harry said mad.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” Nick said in his defense.

“Yes you did. You did that ‘Oh’ thing. I know you’ve had problems with him in the past but he’s my Little and, and,” Harry was starting to get angry, his Mama Bear coming out.

“Haz chill,” Nick said.

“How can I when my boyfriend is not happy about my Little,” Harry yelled.

“Calm down, I’m not mad. It’s ok.”

“Are you ok with Louis?” Harry asked.

“I’ll try to be if means I get to stay with you,” Nick replied.

“You’re going to have to do a hell of a lot more than try,” Harry said defensively.

“Ok, ok, ok, I will. I will be ok with Louis. I am ok with Louis,” Nick said quickly to reassure Harry.

“You promise me?”

“Yes Haz I am. When can I meet him?” Nick asked.

“Not for awhile,” Harry said still mad.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Nick said putting his arm around Harry’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Why don’t you like him?” Harry asked.

“He’s…. well you know, he’s always been difficult.”

“Nick!”

“I’m sorry, he’s surly and disrespectful in class,” Nick replied.

“Have you ever thought it was just his Little side conflicting with his adult side and that’s why he was acting out?” Harry said.

“Uhm no I didn’t. But now that I know his behavior makes sense,” Nick said.  

“Yea it does.”

“Why are you being so defensive, you’ve complained about Louis before.”

“Yea but that was because I was worried about him. And he’s my Little, I’m all he has and it’s my job to protect him.”

“You are not all he has,” Nick said.

“I’m his Caretaker. At the end of the day I have to be there to love and care for him and no one else has to,” Harry said.

“You’re being really uptight about this,” Nick said.

“If you’re going to have this attitude then I don’t want to have you around him,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Really I am. I don’t have many friends that are Caretakers. Actually come to think of it I have none, and I’ve never really been around Little’s. So I don’t understand reacting this way but I will learn how to support you and to love Louis as much as I love you,” Nick said.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Now, let’s enjoy the rest of our time together,” Nick said kissing his neck seductively.

“I’m not in the mood,” Harry said trying to hide his laugh.

“Really because I think your body agrees with me,” Nick said pulling him down on the bed.

“Only a little,” Harry laughed and flipped over so he was on top of Nick. They proceeded to spend the rest of their time together. 

 

\----

Louis started to stir. He was wet, cold, and hungry. He wasn’t fully awake yet but he was able to hear everything and kind of process but unable to open his eyes or say anything other than whimper. He felt someone pick him up and it didn’t feel like his Daddy, he was confused. This person was smaller, maybe his Nana or Gemma but then they laid him down on a cold surface.

He did not like that or understand it. He still couldn’t open his eyes or do anything other than whimper and now kick his legs to let whoever this was that he was not happy. He didn’t understand why this person wasn’t holding him until he was ready to wake up like his Daddy always did. Whoever this person was undid his onesie and then took his wet diaper off, which made him happy but when they started wiping him down with a cold wipe he was upset again. He kicked out his legs and began to cry, the person changing him put their hand on his tummy and said a soothing, “Shhhh.”

Once the new diaper was taped around his waist he was able to open his eyes. When he did he saw his little, twelve-year old sister, snapping the buttons on his onesie between his legs. He was completely mortified but was still firmly in his headspace so he started crying, it was the only thing he knew to do. She picked him up and put him in her lap as best she could. She was a couple inches taller than him and growing rapidly.

Once Louis was in her lap she started to rock him and do what she could to calm him down. Louis kept crying so she decided to go find their mom. She walked into the kitchen and their mom was sitting at the table doing bills. Louis reached out for her when he saw her, at least she was less embarrassing than Fizzy.

“What’s wrong?” His mother asked looking at Fizzy.

“I changed his diaper and then he started crying,” she explained.

“Oh baby are you still sleepy?” she cooed.

“Mmmm,” Louis whined and put his head in her neck. He was still so Little and couldn’t seem to get out of his headspace.

“Why don’t you get his bottle out of the fridge,” his mother said looking at her daughter.

“No bottle, Daddy,” he whined.

“Daddy’s not here, sweetie. That’s why you’re here with me and Fiz,” he mother cooed soothingly. Once Louis heard that Harry wasn’t here his Little side was made and angry but his adult side was able to start taking over since Harry’s influence was so far away. He couldn’t talk yet but he did start moving to be set down, now very aware that he was sixteen and sitting on his mother’s hip wearing a diaper. “You wanna get down?” she asked.

“Mmmmm,” he whined still to Little to talk but his body was starting to catch up with him.

“Fizzy, run next door and bring his walker over here,” his mother said.

“What about his bottle?” she asked.

“Leave it, I’ll get it for him if you just run over to grab his walker.”

“Ok. How will I get in?”

“The garage code is 4174, go in there and walk in and I’m sure it’s somewhere on the first floor.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back,” Fizzy said as she left her kitchen and went over to her neighbor’s house to grab the walker.

“You’re ok, I’ll get you a nice bottle Daddy made for you,” his mother said tightening her grip on her son who was fighting to get down. All he wanted was to get down and go up to his room and remember what it was like to be a sixteen-year old boy.

“Down, down,” Louis cried.

“I can’t until we get your walker then you can get down and go wherever you want,” she said.

“Nooooo,” he whined and started pulling away from her.

“I think your bottle is going to help this sour attitude of yours,” she said as she took it off the warmer Harry brought over. She took it with her and a burp rag to the living room couch where she sat down with Louis in her lap. He started wiggling and trying to get down but his mother held him tight and cradled him. She put the bottle in his mouth and waited for him to calm down.

Once he started drinking he was starting to slip back into his headspace. A few minutes later his little sister came back in with his walker. His mom thanked her with a smile. When Louis was done with the bottle his mother put him over her shoulder and burped him. Then she sat him in his walker. “You can walk around as much as you like now,” she cooed and then stood up “Watch him Fiz, make sure he doesn’t get into anything. I will be in the kitchen doing bills, if you need anything.” Their mother told them and then went to the kitchen.

Louis started to walk around. After a few minutes of roaming the first floor of his beach house he started to actually leave his headspace. He saw younger sister of four years was trailing behind him watching as if he were a Little which he was but he hated to admit that. “Fizzy leave me alone! And get me out of this!” He screamed.

“Hey, no screaming,” Fizzy said gently.

“Get me out right now,” he demanded.

“Louis, I can’t do that. You’re a Little and to keep you safe we have to have you in the walker if you want to move around.”

“I am your older brother and you have to do what I say.”

“You might by physically older than me but I am mentally older than you,” she said.

“That is not true!” Louis exclaimed outraged.

“Yes it is, you’re ten months old and I’m twelve,” she countered. 

“No I’m not!” he screamed while stomping his foot. He started crying. It sucked to be a Little. His headspace was all over the place and he was bouncing back and forth between his Little self and adult self and it was so frustrating to never know where he was. 

“Why are you crying?” his mother cooed as she walked into the room she could hear him all the way in the kitchen. She bent down and took Louis out of the walker. 

“I want out,” he cried on her shoulder. 

“Out of where?” she asked as he rubbed his back and put his head on her shoulder to comfort him. 

“I wah-aunt to wah-k,” he screamed. 

“You were walking in your walker.” 

“I-I-’m Big,” he screamed.” 

“Oh, shhhh. Shhhh,” she cooed and started swaying back and forth. 

“What’s wrong?” Fizzy asked. 

“He’s just having a hard time adjusting. That’s why Harry was so nervous to leave him here,” his mother explained. Then they heard their garage door open and two ten year old girls came running in with their older sister Lottie behind them. 

“Louis’ crying,” Daisy called. 

“Why?” Phoebe yelled looking at her mother.   

“Shhh,” Jay soothed, “you need to stay calm and quiet around Louis.” 

“Why?” Daisy asked. 

“Yea why?” Phoebe echoed. 

“Because he’s a Little little. How are you supposed to act around ten month old babies?” 

“Quiet,” Daisey replied. 

“Calm,” Phoebe responded. 

“Exactly so that’s how you need to act around Louis because that’s what his headspace will be once it’s permanent. Also remember while he’s here he’s going to try to be big but you still have to treat him like the Little he is,” She explained to her three daughters and husband that just came home. “Now someone needs to grab his binki out of the diaper bag.” 

“I’m gonna go layout on the beach,” Lottie said walking out of the room. 

“Can we go with?” Daisy and Phoebe asked at the same time. 

“I don’t care, ask mom,” Lottie replied. 

“Mom?” Phoebe asked looking at her. 

“That’s fine with me.” 

“Can Louis go with us?” Daisey asked. 

“I don’t know,” Jay replied. 

“He has beach stuff in his bag,” Fizzy said handing her mother the pacifier she just got from Louis’ diaper bag. 

“What’s in there?” Jay asked. 

“It’s a swimsuit, a swim diaper, a hat, sandals, a beach towel, and special Little sunscreen,” Fizzy explained. 

“How would you like to go to the beach with your sisters Lou?” She cooed to her son who was sucking on his pacifier on her hip. He didn’t react much because he was back to his in between headspace and he didn’t know how to react. “Fiz, why don’t you take him and get him ready.”  

“Ok,” she said and opened her arms to accept her older brother. 

“No,” Louis whined and held onto his mother, he did not want his little sister to change him again and he knew that was coming if he went with her. 

“Louis I need to go get ready so you need to go with Sissy and then we can have a lot of fun on the beach, doesn’t that sound nice?” She said sweetly as she passed him over to her daughter. He started crying and grabbing for her as she walked away to her bedroom to get dressed and ready for the beach. 

“Shhhh,” Fizzy said as she headed upstairs to her room with diaper bag on her other shoulder. “It’s ok,” she cooed as she laid him on her bed so she could change him. He started fussing when she went to change his diaper and clothes but in the end she overpowered him and got him dressed in his beach outfit.  When she was done she turned her TV on and looked at Louis and said, “now stay here, ok? I’m gonna go get dressed, cry if you need anything,” then she walked over to her dresser and got her stuff, then she went to her bathroom. 

When she came back out Louis was gone. Her heart dropped, she ran out of her room and then heard drawers slamming in Louis’ old room. “What are you doing?” she asked when she entered. 

“Where are my clothes?” he demanded. 

“They’re at Harry’s, your new house, remember?” Fizzy asked gently.

“But I want to live here, this is my house. So where are my clothes and why the hell am I wearing a diaper!” he yelled stomping his foot. 

“Because you’re a Little and we’re about to go swimming,” she said with cheer. 

“What is going on in here?” Lottie asked walking in. 

“Do you have my clothes?” Louis asked looking at her madly. 

“No,” She replied. 

“They’re not here,” Fizzy said, “now let’s go downstairs so we can go to the beach.” 

“I don’t want to go to the beach!” Louis said stomping his foot again. 

“Stop stomping your foot.” 

“But I want my clothes,” Louis cried and then fell down on the floor and started throwing a temper tantrum. 

“Why’s he crying?” Daisey asked. 

“Yea Louis, what’s wrong?” Phoebe asked.

“I think he misses his Daddy,” Fizzy said. 

“Yea girls let’s go downstairs and leave Fizzy to deal with Louis,” Lottie said taking her younger sisters downstairs. 

“Come here,” Fizzy cooed as she picked her older brother up. She put him on her hip and went back to her room to grab his pacifier. She put it in his mouth and Louis continued to cry as they went downstairs. 

“What happened?” Their mother asked as she walked over to them to take Louis who was reaching for her. 

“He went to his room and wanted his clothes then he started having a temper tantrum,” Fizzy said. 

“I see, is someone fussy?” His mother cooed and Louis continued to whine and cry. He was feeling very fussy and was confused as to why he couldn’t be completely Little or completely Big. Instead he was kept in the middle and acting out in many ways. “Fizzy go grab his beach seat at the Style’s,” she said. 

“Ok,” Fizzy said and started to walk off. 

“Meet us at the beach, I’m going to grab his bag and go down there,” Jay said. She took Louis with her and grabbed his bag and then went down to meet her other girls on their private beach. “Will you bring a seat over here for the baby?” she asked when she approached her girls. Daisey grabbed a deck chair and scooted under their umbrella. 

“Not a baby,” Louis whined. 

“Uhhuh sweetheart,” she cooed as she sat him down on the chair. 

“Do you need any help Mom?” Lottie asked. 

“Where’s Fiz?” Phoebe asked. 

“She’s grabbing his beach seat from Harry’s.” 

“What’s a beach seat,” Daisey asked. 

“It’s a seat that little Little’s need to keep them upright and safe while at the beach,” their mother explained. 

“How do you know so much about Little’s?” Lottie asked. 

“My brother and my sister were both Little’s, you know that,” she replied. 

“But they’re not that little, I thought,” Lottie replied. 

“No, John is about the same age as Louis and my sister Pam is about two,” she said. 

“Did you ever get to hang out with them?” Daisey asked. 

“Uhm, yea, not that much though. It’s very uncommon for Little’s to be able to spend time with their biological families because as you can see they don’t always react to well to it,” she said looking over at Louis who was laying down now crying on the chair. 

“Why is he like that?” Phoebe asked. 

“Yea is he ok?” Daisey asked worried. 

“Yes he’s fine, I think he’s just having a hard time adjusting to being without Harry and around his family,” she said. 

“Oh,” Lottie said and then put her sunglasses back on and laid out in the sun. 

“Here’s his chair,” Fizzy said walking up with the seat for Louis. Jay picked Louis up and laid him down in the chair specifically designed for Little’s to enjoy the beach. 

“Mmmmm,” Louis whined. 

“You’re ok,” Fizzy said and started to move the seat back and forth. Louis fell asleep. He woke up fifteen minutes later feeling much better. 

“Pay,” he said behind his pacifier. 

“You want to play?” Fizzy cooed and picked him up. He felt more like his normal Little self that he had been for the past couple of days. 

“We pay,” he slurred behind the binky and smiled at his sister. 

“Louis let’s play soccer?” Daisey cheered. 

“Yea!” He cheered and spit his pacifier out. 

“Come here and play,” Phoebe cheered and took the soccer ball out to the rest of the sand. Fizzy sat him down and he ran over to his sisters. When he was over there with the ball between his feet he started to feel much older and finally left his headspace. It felt so good to be his older self and able to beat his little sisters at something. 

“Wow Louis, you’re so good,” Daisey cooed. 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” he said looking at her. 

“Like what?” Daisey asked. 

“Like I’m a Little,” he replied. 

“But you are a Little,” Phoebe said. 

“No.” 

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

“No!” He said with more force. 

“Uhm Mom,” Daisey called. 

“What?” She asked walking over to her kids, specifically Louis, she saw that it looked like he was about to have a meltdown. 

“Uhm Louis,” Phoebe started. 

“Is fine, I don’t know why she called you over here,” he replied. 

“He said he’s not a Little,” Daisey whispered to her. 

“Uh huh,” their mother nodded. 

“I can hear you and I’m not,” Louis said getting upset. 

“Uh huh, why don’t you guys go play in the water?” She suggested. 

“Yea let’s play in the water,” Fizzy cheered as she came up to the group with a lifejacket in her hand. Their Mom took it from her and put it on Louis so fast that he didn’t even realize it until she was snapping it between his legs. 

“Why do I need this?” Louis asked outraged. 

“Because you need to safe while in the water,” his mother explained. 

“But no one else has to wear one,” he countered. 

“Well they’re not a Little and you are so you have to wear one. And besides it’s not my rule it’s your Daddy’s,” she explained. 

“But this isn’t fair!” He whined. 

“Louis, you can either have fun with your sisters or you can sit out but those are your two options. I’ll let you decided,” he didn’t say anything but stomped off to the water. His sisters looked at their mother confused, “he’ll be fine just remember to treat him like a Little,” she said and walked back to her chair. 

“Louis, what are you doing?” Fizzy asked approaching him. He was standing on the shore laughing every time the tide came up and hit his feet. 

“Nothing,” he replied trying to remain Big but the swim diaper on his hips, the rash guard, and now the life jacket strapped to himself including the strap between the legs; was making that extremely difficult.  

“You wanna get in the water?” Daisey asked. 

“Yea,” He replied excited. His three little sisters smiled and walked with him into the water. They were up to their waists playing when Daisey and Phoebe decided to go deeper with Louis. He happily went but once he was out deeper a big wave came up and knocked him over. That really scared him because it took him by surprise meaning his Little side came back in full force. 

He came up for air and started crying. Fizzy ran out to him even though he really wasn’t that deep. Then another wave came up and knocked him again which caused him to cry again and louder this time. “You’re ok, it’s ok,” Fizzy said as she grabbed him and put him on her hip. She took him out of the water and over to their chairs. “It’s ok, did that wave scare you?” 

“What happened?” His mom asked as she took the towel out to wrap Louis in it. 

“They went deeper and he got hit by a wave and I think it scared him,” Fizzy replied as she set him on his feet and took his life jacket off. Once it was off his mother wrapped him in a towel and set him on her lap. She put his pacifier in his mouth and gently rocked him back and forth.  

“Awww, it’s ok. The ocean is scary isn’t it,” she cooed and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Daddy,” He started crying. 

“I think it’s time someone eats some dinner and then takes a nice bath,” his mother said as she got up with Louis on her hip. 

“I’ll come help you,” Fizzy said as she gathered Louis’ things. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined again. 

“Mhm,” his mother cooed. 

“Girls, we’re going to get Louis dinner if anyone is still hungry.” 

“We’re good Mom,” Lottie said, “I’ll make sure the terrible two don’t get in too much trouble.” 

“Thank you be safe,” Jay said and walked inside. 

“What do you want to make him?” Fizzy asked. 

“I was thinking Mac ‘N Cheese but it’s getting pretty late,” she said thinking. 

“Daddy,” Louis screamed. He was now cold, wet from the ocean, tired and he and Harry had been separated for a long time! And he wasn’t even told that he was going to be gone. 

“Should we call Harry?” Fizzy worried. 

“No, he’s fine, just a fussy Little,” Jay said, “start the water and I’ll go give him a bath. When we come down we’ll eat,” she said and then took Louis to her bathroom. “Ok Lou Lou we’re gonna sit on the floor while I start the water,” she said as she sat him down on his beach towel. 

She started the water in the bath, then laid Louis down so she could take his clothes off for his bath. He was getting so tired and hungry that he wasn’t even realizing how weird this should have been. He let his mother pick him up and put him in the warm water. He sat in the water and started to cry. There were no bubbles, no toys, and no Daddy. He couldn’t find a way to express himself other than crying, his natural headspace in full control now. 

“I know, I know. You’re hungry and you want your Daddy. I’m sorry it’s so late, I lost track of time,” she said to him as she washed his body. She made it as quick as possible then she pulled him out and wrapped him in a big fluffy bath towel. She pulled the drain and took him downstairs. 

She laid him down on the living room floor where his bag was sitting. She started to wipe him off to dry him and his sisters walked in from the beach. He started crying harder now that he was on full display for his family. She grabbed a diaper out of the bag and taped it around his waist. 

“Why is he still crying?” Daisey whined. 

“Louis didn’t used to cry this much?” Phoebe said exhausted as she lay back on the couch.

“There do you feel better now?” she cooed as she picked him up, “he’s just tired from all the playing, hungry from not having dinner when he should have, and he’s missing his Daddy.” 

“Why aren’t you putting clothes on him?” Lottie asked, she didn’t understand Little’s at all. 

“We’re gonna eat some dinner first then I’ll dress him, just so we don’t get anything on his sleeper,” Jay said as she carried him to the kitchen. She sat down on at the table with Louis and tied a bib she found in the bag around his neck. 

“It’s ok Mom, I can feed him,” Fizzy said sitting down next to her mother. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea, I don’t mind. I like taking care of him,” she said as she took Louis and put him on her lap. He started crying more, he was Little but it was embarrassing and felt degrading to have his sister take care of him but not his mother for some reason. “Here ya go Louis,” she cooed as she brought a spoonful of noodles to his lips. Louis wasn’t going to cooperate but as soon as he saw the food his hunger won out. 

“Thank you Fiz, you are so good with him,” Jay said with a smile. She could see that her second daughter was growing into a great Caretaker. When she was done feeding him their mother came over with a wet rag to wipe Louis’ face, which made him start crying again.

“Oh you’re ok,” Jay said then set the rag aside. “Let’s go get your sleeper on and then we’ll have a nice bottle,” she cooed as she took her son. She took him to the living room where his bag was and she grabbed his sleeper. She dressed him and when she was done Fizzy came in with a warm bottle. “Thank you,” Jay said. She sat down on the couch and cradled Louis in her arms. 

He started crying and refused the bottle. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep but he couldn’t until he nursed from his Daddy. And he was not going to go to sleep until then. He kept moving his head away from the nipple of the bottle, he was going to remain adamant that he see his Daddy before he went to sleep.

“Come on Louis, please,” Jay said after trying for five minutes. 

“Mom let me try,” Fizzy said. 

“Ok, good luck,” Jay said handing Louis over. Fizzy tried. He was starting to wear down and was considering giving up when the doorbell finally rang. He sat up and started screaming, he only wanted Harry and he wanted him right now! 

Lottie was the one to answer the door. “Hey,” she said looking at Harry who looked surprised to hear all the crying. 

“Is everything ok?” Harry asked. 

“He’s been crying for the last hour,” Lottie said as she moved aside for Harry to come in. 

“Really? I’m sorry,” Harry said as he followed the loud screaming. He walked into the living room and saw Louis sitting on the lap of his younger sister screaming and reaching out for him. 

“Daaaaady!” He screamed. 

“Hi baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he took Louis into his arms. 

“Dah-ah-ah-aaaady,” Louis sobbed. 

“Why are you sobbing?” Harry asked. 

“Mine,” Louis cried, he never thought he’d be so happy to see another person but here he was sobbing on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Yes I’m yours,” Harry cooed then looked around at Louis’ family, “Lottie said he’s been crying for awhile?” 

“Only like an hour,” Daisey replied. 

“It was not an hour. He was just missing you,” Jay said. 

“I see that, I don’t think he’s ever been this happy to see me before,” Harry said. 

“Well you’ve never left him this long before,” Jay said. 

“Maybe I should more often, it feels good to be this wanted,” Harry chuckled. 

“I know, it feels good,” Jay replied. 

“Well I think I’ll take him home and get him ready for bed. It is past your bedtime,” Harry cooed at Louis. “Thank you so much for looking after him, I really appreciate it,” Harry said looking at his neighbors. 

“It’s no problem we love him. Also if you want you have a babysitter here,” Jay said looking at Fizzy. 

“Really?” Harry asked intrigued. 

“She’s really good with him,” Jay said. 

“Was he good for you?” Harry asked looking at her. 

“Yea he was fine,” she said. 

“Did he stay in his headspace?” 

“Mmmmm, Daddy,” Louis whined, he was hungry and needed Harry. 

“Shhh, I know,” Harry cooed and patted him on the back and then started rubbing soothing circles. “I should really get going.” 

“I’ll help you, we went over and got more of your stuff,” Fizzy said going to grab the beach seat and the walker. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry said grabbing Louis’ diaper bag and putting the carrier in the stroller. “Can I put you down in the carrier,” Harry asked trying to move Louis but he grabbed onto his shirt and started crying loudly again. “Or not.” 

“Lottie help Harry and Fizzy,” Jay said looking at her daughter who was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. 

“Why? I think they can do it,” she said not looking up. 

“Lottie if you don’t get up right now then you are grounded,” Jay said, not appreciating the lack of effort her oldest daughter had done that day when it came to helping with Louis. SHe understood that it was hard for her to see her older brother as a Little but they were all adjusting and it didn’t give her an excuse to act that way.

“Ugh fine, chill,” Lottie said as she stood up to grab the beach seat. She picked it up and walked over to Harry and Louis. “Where do you want this?” 

“At my house if you could,” Harry said. 

“Drop the attitude young lady,” Jay said. 

“I’m carrying his seat, aren’t I?” she responded with attitude. 

“Lottie,” she warned and the girl just rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you so much Jay, I really really appreciate it,” Harry said as he walked to the door. 

“It’s no problem dear, really. We would love to help out as much as we can,” she replied. 

“Thank you. Louis, do you want to say bye to your Mom and sisters?” Harry asked before he left. 

Louis slowly picked his head up and looked at his little twin sisters, “bye,” he said sadly, he was really tired and didn’t feel like interacting anymore. Then he looked at his mother who was standing next to him. She leaned over and gave Louis a kiss on the head and said, “I love you.” 

“Wuv you Mommy,” Louis said and puckered his lips for another kiss. She happily leaned over and gave him another kiss. He replied with a smile. 

“Thank you again Jay, we’ll see you later,” Harry said and started to walk out of the house with Fizzy carrying the walker, Lottie pushing the stroller with the carrier and beach seat in it. Harry led them across the way into his house where his parents were still out as well as his sister. 

“Where do you want this stuff?” Fizzy asked as they entered the house. 

“His stroller can stay in the garage, the carrier can come inside as well as the walker, and if you could put the beach seat on the back porch I would really appreciate it,” He responded going to his living room and sitting in the Little rocking chair. 

“What are you doing?” Lottie asked looking at Harry who had Louis nursing. 

“Well right now we’re nursing,” Harry said. 

“He’s a nursing Little?” She asked with slight disgust in her tone. 

“No.” 

“Then why are you nursing?” She asked. 

“Uhm, Louis… hasn’t been adjusting to his role as a Little very well so his body sent out a signal to my body for me to nurse. To make him adjust to his role. So once he’s in his headspace full time and fully ok with being a Little then it’ll stop,” Harry explained. 

“So he likes it?” she asked. 

“Yea when he’s in his headspace, he finds it comforting. But when he’s not it can be difficult.” 

“Uhm Harry, I feel like I should tell you that Louis was going in and out of his headspace today. Our mom said that you didn’t need to know because it’s normal but I felt like you should know,” Fizzy said nervous. 

“I figured. It was pretty risky to send him home but your mom said you did really well with him,” Harry replied. 

“I don’t know,” she said bashfully, “But I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks, did he come out of it and then something happened that knocked him back?” Harry asked just to make sure it was like normal. 

“Yea, the really shocking time was when he was in the ocean, he waded in deep with Daisey and Phoebe and wave came up and took him by surprise. I think he went under water unexpectedly and that scared him,” she explained. 

“Yea, thanks for telling me, I’ll keep an eye on him next time we go in the ocean,” Harry said. 

“Ok, I’ll see you later Harry,” Fizzy said and went to the door.

“Thanks Fiz,” Harry yelled as he rocked and switched Louis over to the other nipple. He looked over at Lottie who was staring at them from the couch she sat on earlier. “Can I help you with something there Lot?” he asked. 

“Uhm,” she paused and stood up, “No,” then she started to walk away. Halfway to the door she stopped and turned back to look at them, “Actually… nevermind.” 

“Lottie wait. Come sit down,” Harry said. He realized that Louis had fallen asleep so he shifted him and made so they were chest to chest while rocking. “How are you?” 

“Uhm, you know, ok,” Lottie said uncomfortable. 

“Will you grab his pacifier out of his bag?” Harry asked looking at her. 

“Uh yea sure,” she said unsure and grabbed the item from the diaper bag they had sitting on the table. “Why am I here?” 

“You don’t seem to happy about Louis being a Little,” he said. 

She shrugged, “I don’t know about that.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

“It’s just, I mean, it’s you know… weird,” she said uncomfortable. Harry laughed out loud at that and held his breath when Louis adjusted. When he settled, Harry looked back over at Lottie. “Maybe you should put him down?” 

“Yea, I think it’s time for the bassinet,” Harry said but didn’t get up yet. 

“Why doesn’t he sleep in a crib?” she asked. 

“We try. He has a crib in his room but every time I put him in there he wakes up in the middle of the night and refuses to sleep until he’s in my room. So recently I’ve just been putting him in my room to avoid getting up in the middle of the night,” Harry explained. 

“Hmmm, I see,” she replied. Harry nodded his head and then stood up with Louis still in his arms. “Goodnight Harry,” She said standing and getting ready to head out.

“Night Lottie,” Harry said with a smile. 

“Uhm, Harry wait,” she said from across the room. 

Harry stopped and turned around, “yea?” 

“He’s still my brother right?” 

“Of course he’s still your brother,” Harry said and took a few steps closer to her. 

“Yea, I guess. I mean everyone keeps saying that but, when I look at him sucking on a pacifier, using diaper, and walkers, and needing a lifejacket in the water or getting scared by a wave in the ocean; that just doesn’t feel like my brother to me,” she said looking at Harry like he had all the answers even though he was just as new at this as she was and only two years her senior. 

“Well yea, all that is different. But he has the same personality he’s always had. He is still loud, fun, and loves to run around. He is still as passionate as ever, I mean yea his interests have changed a little bit, like instead of being passionate about his love of Game of Thrones we’re trying to move to Blues Clues. And instead of constantly playing soccer we’re trying to do more gentle things,” Harry explained. 

“I guess, it just… doesn’t feel the same.” 

“That’s because it’s not. It is different but it’s a good different. He is happier when he’s in his headspace and can be taken care of,” Harry said, “it’s a hard adjustment but it’s what he needs.” 

“Yea, I guess you’re right. Can I go with you to tuck him in?” She asked nervous. 

“Of course, right this way,” He said and started walking to his room. When he got there he made sure that Louis didn’t need a change yet and was happy to know he didn’t. He then put him down gently in the bassinet and tucked him in. He also put his Blue in his bed with him. He turned the monitor on and grabbed the pair then headed out of his room with Lottie. 

“You want a cup of tea?” Harry asked her. 

“I should really get going,” she said. 

“You sure, we can talk,” Harry said walking into his kitchen and turning the kettle on. 

“I don’t know,” Lottie said unsure. 

“It’s up to you but I’m a good listener. And no matter what you say I will not be upset.” 

“Even if it’s about Louis?” 

“Even if it’s about Louis,” he responded and he meant it. 

“I mean I guess one cup of tea won’t hurt anything,” she said and sat at the counter. They ended up sitting and talking for three hours. It was really helpful for Lottie to be able to talk openly about how she was feeling about Louis since no one was asking. This was an adjustment for her as well, they were really close and now he was gone. Harry was happy to he could help her and listen. He knew it was hard for everyone when Little’s left and Caretakers took Little’s in. He knew this was going to help Lottie be around more often and more comfortable, something Harry was looking forward to.     


	10. Beach Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been taking forever. Life is crazy as always. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are errors I didn't have to time to edit as per usual but I wanted to get this out to you since it's been forever, as always, to update.

“So have you heard anything from Liam?” Harry asked Zayn as they were sitting on Zayn’s private beach as they watched their two Little’s play in the sand. 

“I mean he’s calling frequently but nothing’s new, they’re still having to run test after test,” Zayn replied. 

“They have no idea?”Harry asked. 

“As far as Liam knows they haven’t figured anything out only found out what it isn’t.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well it’s not diabetes, or cancer there so they know that but they don’t know what it is or why it’s happening,” Zayn explained sadly. 

“At least it’s not cancer, right?” Harry asked happily. 

“I guess but Liam said they haven’t ruled it out in other places. But right now it looks good.” 

“That’s good. She’s at Harvard Med right?” Harry asked. 

“Yea.” 

“Well that’s a great hospital and I’m sure they’ll figure out what’s wrong with her,” Harry said trying to give Zayn hope. 

“Yea I hope so.” 

“So how’s Niall doing?” Harry asked. 

“I mean he misses Liam like crazy and is always asking for him,” Zayn replied. 

“Have you told him what’s going on?” 

“We’ve told him that Nicoletta is sick and that Liam has gone to visit her and that he needed to go alone because we don’t want him to get sick. But he doesn’t know how bad it is,” Zayn replied. 

“Yea, are you staying here longer then?” 

“Yea Liam’s planning on coming back in a few days with Ruth and we’re going to stay here until his parents come home and then we’ll probably go back,” Zayn said. 

“Well I hope she gets better, I just can’t imagine what Megan’s going through,” Harry said. 

“Yea me neither, if this was Niall, I would… I don’t know what I’d do but I would be losing it.” 

“Is she?” 

“I mean I know she’s trying to remain calm but Liam said when she leaves the hospital she’s not doing well. She puts a brave face on for Nicy,” he explained. 

“I would too if my Little was in the hospital,” Harry replied. 

“Yea me too, I know she’s doing better than I would especially since they don’t know what’s going on,” Zayn said and then there was a pause in the conversation. “Isn’t Ruth going to stay with you?” he asked looking at Harry. 

“Yea I think so but Gemma didn’t say when she would be here only that she would when they left Boston.” 

“Daddy,” Niall yelled from where they were on the sand. 

“Yea baby?” Zayn asked walking over to them. 

“Where is our ofher castle maker?” 

“You’re other castle maker should be in your bag with all your other toys,” he said leaning over his Little and looking through the beach toy bag that was sitting on the sand. 

“Well I don’t see it,” Niall sassed even though his Daddy was helping him. “Mommy would know where it is,” he mumbled when Zayn looked at him and stopped searching for the other castle maker, as he put it. 

“Niall. Attitude,” Zayn stressed. 

“Mommy wouldn’t say that,” he said back while crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn’t fair that Liam wasn’t here for him. This summer they were supposed to be together all the time while they adjust and he’s off with his other family and left he and Zayn and he didn’t understand. This wasn’t fair. When he was sick a few weeks ago his whole family didn’t rush to see him so why was everyone going to see Nicoletta? 

“I know you miss your Mommy, I do to. But that is not an excuse to misbehave and you know that,” Zayn stressed to him. He really didn’t want to punish him. He understood that he missed Liam but he still need to respect him because he was still the Caretaker and Niall was the Little.

“Have you found my castle maker?” Niall asked changing the subject back to why he asked Zayn over here. 

“I don’t see the one you’re asking for but here are the animal cutouts you guys can use to decorate the castle you already made,” Zayn said handing Niall a starfish and crab stencil. 

Niall looked at what his Daddy was offering and he could either accept it or reject it. His sixteen year old side was telling him to take it and cut Zayn some slack because Liam being absent was just as hard on his as it was for Niall. But his eighteen month old self was telling him to reject it because it was not what he asked for and his Daddy was not his Mommy and really wanted his Mommy. In the end his Little side won over, he slapped the stencils out of Zayn’s hand yelled, “I want my castle maker!” then he started crying. 

“That was not ok. You are going in time-out right now,” Zayn said picking him up and putting Niall in his own lawn chair away from the group. 

Niall’s outburst surprised Louis and upset him. He started crying now that Niall was in trouble and away from them. Harry came over and picked him up. “Did Niall scare you?” He cooed as he took a seat on his chair.  

“Why did he yell?” Harry asked upset. 

“Because he misses his Mommy,” Harry explained. 

“But he didn’t have to yell,” Louis whined and put his face in Harry’s neck seeking comfort. 

“I know I’m sorry,” Harry cooed and started patting Louis’ back. He leaned over and grabbed a pacifier from his diaper bag on the table. “Here,” he said and put it in Louis’ mouth. 

“Is he ok?” Zayn asked as he came over to sit next to them. 

“Yea he’s fine, he just doesn’t like it when his friends get in trouble,” Harry said looking at Zayn. “Has he been acting out a lot?” 

“Yep, everyday he does something to get in trouble. And recently it’s been escalating, I think he just wants Liam,” Zayn replied. 

“Does he know how bad it is?” 

“No he doesn’t, he only knows that she’s sick and I know he’s really confused as to why everyone in his family has rushed to see her.” 

“Why hasn’t Liam explained it?” 

“I don’t know, he doesn’t want to scare him or have him worry but if anything it’s just pissing him off more and confusing him. I keep telling him to tell him but he won’t,” Zayn said frustrated. Liam had been gone for almost a week know and Niall was getting worse and worse without Liam and was especially getting worse because he didn’t know what was really going on. 

“Well maybe you should explain it to him,” Harry suggested, “you know let him know how bad it really is?” 

“I want to but I think Liam should be the one to do it, I mean it’s his sister,” Zayn said. 

“I know, but honestly if this keeps getting worse then you should probably just tell him and tell Liam you that you had to,” Harry said. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn said unsure, he really wanted to tell Niall but he felt like it was disrespecting Liam which is something he didn’t want to do. 

“Daddy I want out!” Niall yelled from his chair under the furthest umbrella. 

“Niall James turn back around or I will restart your timer,” Zayn yelled back. 

“That’s not fair!” Niall shrieked and crossed his arms. 

“Turn around right now,” Zayn yelled and got up to go to his Little. He bent down so he was eye level with Niall, “you will turn around right now and I am going to restart this timer. You will stay facing this way and when my timer goes off you will apologize to me and your friend for upsetting him. Do you understand me?” Zayn said very sternly. He did like being disrespected or when Niall acted up. 

“I don’t like this,” Niall mumbled mad as he turned around so his back was to Zayn. 

“You’re not supposed to, it’s a punishment,” Zayn replied. He kissed Niall on the back of the head and then left him to finish his time out in peace. When he got back to his seat he saw that Louis and Harry were at the water. He decided to go over to them. “Are you getting in the water?” Zayn cooed looking at Louis who was holding Harry’s hand and sucking on his pacifier. 

“Daddy, wets oooh,” He said pulling on Harry to go more into the ocean. 

“Ok, ok, let’s go,” Harry said leading louis in until the water was at their knees.  “Is this fun?” Harry asked Louis who was laughing at how the waves were making him sway. Louis looked up at him and smiled behind his binki. 

He took his pacifier out and looked at Zayn, “When will Niall get to play?” he asked looking at Zayn.

“He will get to play when he’s out of timeout,” Zayn replied. Louis didn’t have anything else to say so he put his pacifier back in his mouth and took Harry’s hand. He went deeper with him and started playing with him. After a few minutes Zayn left to check his timer on his phone. It only had thirty seconds left so he turned it off and went over to get Niall. 

He went over so he was facing him. “Niall, can you tell me why you were in timeout?” he asked. 

“Because I was bratty,” he mumbled. 

“Yes and do you know why I had to punish you?” 

“Cuz I can’t be a brat.” 

“Yup, now what do you say?” 

“I’m sorry for bein bratty,” He mumbled. 

“Thank you, I forgive you and I love you,” He said and leaned forward to give his Little a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you too,” Niall said and stretched his arms out to hug Zayn who gladly took the boy into his arms. 

“Oh Ni, I love you so much,” Zayn said hugging Niall close to him. He stood up with him in his arms. “You wanna go play in the water with Louis?” He asked. 

“Yea,” Niall mumbled and put his thumb in his mouth. 

“NiNi!” Louis yelled with cheer behind his pacifier, he and Harry were only into their thighs. 

“Sorry for scaring you Lou,” Niall said taking his thumb out. Then Zayn sat him on his feet and the two of them waded out to their friends. 

“It’s Otay,” Louis replied and gave him a hug. 

“I say we give them ten or fifteen more minutes then we go in, get them lunch, and then have naptime,” Zayn said leaning into Harry so the boys wouldn't hear. 

“I say deal,” Harry replied and then looked over at Louis and Niall who were starting to splash each other. They were playing and Niall splashed Louis particularly hard not thinking and it took Louis by surprise so much that he stumbled and fell. He went under water unexpectedly. He did not like that so his Little side came out and he came up screaming. Thankfully Harry had been watching so as soon as he went under he ran over to get him so when he came up he was immediately in his Daddy’s arms. 

“Oh No! I’m so sorry LouLou, I didn’t mean it,” Niall said looking at his upset friend and Harry to make sure he wasn’t in trouble. “Daddy it was an accident, I’m really sorry,” he said looking at Zayn who came up behind him. 

“It’s ok Ni, I think he’s just ready for lunch,” Harry said walking out of the ocean so he could comfort Louis. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall said looking at Zayn feeling guilty. 

“It’s ok. But remember what we talked about this morning?” Niall shook his head, “You have to be gentle more gentle than usual with Louis because he’s littler than you,” Zayn explained. 

“Oh yea,” Niall said and looked down at his feet. 

“It’s ok Ni, Louis is fine. I bet he’s just hungry and ready to rest a little,” Zayn explained and picked Niall up and placed him on his hip. “It’s all going to be ok, Niall. I love you,” he kissed him on the cheek. He started walking out of the water and on the way out he felt a sharp sting on his shin. “Oh shit!” He yelled and almost dropped Niall. 

“What?” Niall asked really worried and getting really anxious, his headspace coming out. 

“Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm,” Zayn moaned in pain as he got out of the water to the sand. “Daddy needs to set you down,” Zayn said putting Niall down and then laying on the beach. He looked down and there was a jellyfish attached to his shin. 

“Uh, uh, uh, Harry!” Niall yelled frantically as he started to cry. He didn’t know what to do, part of him wanted to be Big so he could help but his Little side was completely taking over since it was a stressful situation. 

Harry turned around when he heard his name and saw that Zayn was laying down looking like he was in pain and Niall was sitting there frantically crying. Louis was still crying but he knew he would be ok so he set Louis down in his beach seat that was under the umbrella and gave him his pacifier, “I need to go help Zayn, I’ll be right back baby,” he said. He ran over to Zayn even though Louis was crying for him. 

“What happened?” Harry asked as he came up to him. 

“Jellyfish,” Zayn groaned, it was still attached to his leg. 

“Oh shhhh, yea that sucks. Can you remove it or do I need to do it?” Harry asked. 

“I already tried and it stung me again,” Zayn said laying there breathing heavy and gritting his teeth. He was in so much pain, he was severely allergic to jellyfish. “Fuck!” he yelled. 

“Daddy,” Niall cried getting more upset. 

“I’m fine Ni, why don’t you go over and sit with Lou?” he suggested trying to remain calm with Niall in his presence. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Niall started crying. 

“I’ll get it,” Harry said. He very carefully took the jellyfish off of Zayn’s leg, it stung him one more time, and threw it back in the water without getting stung himself. “Can you walk?” Harry asked. 

“Probably not, it’s starting to swell isn’t it?” Zayn asked  laying on the sand, gritting his teeth in pain. 

“Daddy,” Niall cried, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Let me go get my phone and I’ll call Liam,” Harry said, he knew Niall really needed him right now. 

“Thanks,” Zayn said. 

“Do you need to go to urgent care or the hospital or something for the stings?” Harry asked before he got his phone. 

“Get my phone while you’re there,” he said. Harry nodded and left to get his phone. When he came over to his bag Louis was still sitting there crying but he looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. He grabbed his phone and then found Zayn’s and rushed back to him. 

“Here’s your phone,” He said and handed it to him. 

“Daddy,” Niall cried. 

“Ni, come here,” Harry cooed. He picked him up and put him on his hip. He started walking away from Zayn which Niall screaming for his Daddy. He managed to get his phone out and call Liam. 

*Hello?* Liam answered. 

“Hey,” Harry said out of breath and Liam heard someone crying and it sounded a lot like Niall. 

*Is Niall crying?* Liam asked. 

“Yea that’s why I’m calling,” Harry replied. 

*Oh no, what happened?* Liam asked his heart dropping and stomach getting anxious. 

“Well, Zayn got stung by a jellyfish pretty bad and I think he’s calling his mom or an ambulance, I’m not sure but Niall’s really upset,” Harry said, “I was wondering if you were free to talk?” 

*Of course, of course give him the phone,*Liam said, he heard Niall crying louder meaning he had the phone. *Hi Ni, don’t cry. Daddy’s going to be fine,* Liam said over the phone. 

“Wa-ahhh-aunt yooooou,” He screamed into the phone.

*I know baby, I know. Mommy will be there as soon as I can be,* he responded. 

“Now,” he cried. 

*I wish I could be there right now but you know I’m in Boston with your Aunt Nicy,* Liam said gently. 

“But I need you. Wha-eye are you der wiff her, when I need oo?” Niall asked trying to get his thoughts out as best he could. 

*Well baby your Aunt Nicy is really sick right now and Mommy needed to be with his family and here to support her. I love you so much Niall and I will be there as soon as I can ok, but can you do something for me in the meantime?*

“Whahhhat?” 

*I need you to be very brave, strong and to be a very Very good boy for your uncle Harry and Aunt Donni. I need you to listen to whatever they say and stay calm for Daddy ok, everything is going to be ok and I will be with you soon. I promise. I love you Ni,* he said. 

“I uhv oo too,” Niall slurred. 

*Will you put Uncle Harry on the phone please?* Liam asked. Niall was still sad but he gave the phone to Harry.

“Hey,” Harry said. 

*Hey, what’s happening?* Liam asked. 

“Well his mom is here with him and I just started to hear the sirens so they did call the ambulance,” Harry said. 

Liam sighed, *Ok, Ruth and I will be on the first train we can get out.* 

“Liam you don’t have to do that. Your family needs you and we can handle it here,” Harry replied. 

*No. Niall needs me, Zayn needs me and besides we were going to leave tomorrow anyway. Nothing is really happening here and we still don’t know anything so there is no reason for us to stay and sit around when I have a Little I need to be taking care of,* Liam replied. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

*Yes, I’m sure. I’ll text you when we get on the train. It takes five hours. Will you pick us up?* Liam asked. 

“Yea, I’ll be there with Niall and Louis for sure and hopefully Zayn but last time he got stung he was in the hospital for two day,” Harry said. 

*Two days?* Liam asked shocked. 

“It was on his chest so I don’t know if that had anything to do with it,” Harry replied. 

*Uh huh, well keep me updated. I’m going to tell my mom what’s going on and get our stuff for the train. I’ll keep you updated and see you in like six hours,* Liam said, *Bye.* 

“Bye Li, see ya soon,” Harry said and then hung up the phone. “Ok Ni, let’s go check on Daddy,” Harry said and walked over to Zayn and his mother. 

“Oh Puppet come here,” Trishia said taking Niall into her arms, “there’s no need to cry, Daddy is going to be fine.”

“Liam and Ruth are getting the next train here,” Harry said. 

“He didn’t have to do that,” Zayn said through gritted teeth. 

“Harry, take the babies inside,” Trishia said handing Niall over to him. She saw the EMT’s coming and didn’t want Niall to see this. 

“Come on Ni,” Harry cooed and took the crying boy over to Louis who had cried himself to sleep in his seat. “Shhh, Ni. Please don’t wake Louis up,” he said in a calming whisper. 

“Daddy,” he cried. 

“I know, I know. But Daddy’s going to be fine. You need to calm down though or else you’ll wake Louis up,” Harry said trying to calm him down so he can get Louis. “You want your paci?” Harry asked handing Niall the binki he got out of the bag. 

“Uvey,” he mumbled pointing at his lovey sticking out of his bag. 

“Ok, here you go,” Harry said handing him his blanket. He moved the handle on Louis’ beach seat, he was thanking the lord that he got the seat with the handle, he almost didn’t because Louis is a little older than that recommended seat. He kept Niall on his hip, grabbed his diaper bag and put it on his shoulder and then picked up Louis’ seat and carried it all inside. 

When he got inside he put Louis down on the counter and set the diaper bag down. “Ok Ni let’s go change your clothes, I think that will make you feel better,” Harry said narrating. He started to go up to Zayn’s room when he realized he should take Louis with him so he grabbed the seat and took Louis upstairs with them. He put Louis down on the floor and then took Niall to the bathroom. 

He set him down on the floor. “Ok Ni let’s get a bath started and get all this salt off of you,” Harry narrated as he turned on the water. He stopped up the drain. He laid Niall down and took his clothes off then set him in the water. “Is this good?” Harry asked as he lowered him into the water. 

“Want Mommy and Daddy,” He started crying. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Harry cooed. He started washing him and went as fast as he could. When he was done he got him out and dried him off. He took him to the changing table and laid him down. He finished drying him off and then put a diaper on him and put him in a onesie. 

“Ok let’s lay down in your crib,” he cooed as he put Niall down in the crib on the side of the room. “What do you want to watch?” Harry asked turning on the TV to netflix. 

“Pooh,” He said.

“Ok here you go,” Harry said and turned it on. He handed Niall a pacifier and his other lovie. Then he picked Louis up and took him to the bathroom, “if you need me Ni, I’ll be right in there giving Louis a quick bath,” Harry explained as he walked into the ensuite bathroom. 

He put Louis, who was still asleep in his seat, down on the floor and started to fill the tub again. Then he got Louis out and laid him on the floor. He started to undress him and Louis woke up and he was not happy. 

“Hi love,” Harry cooed as he saw his Little open his eyes. 

“Mmmmm,” Louis whined and tried to roll over. 

“No, no, no, stay right here. We’re gonna take a quick bath and then get some lunch, and then have a great day playing more with your best friend,” Harry cooed as he finished undressing him and then put him in the hot water. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined. 

“Yes baby,” Harry cooed. 

“Mmmm, toys,” Louis whined. 

“We don’t have time for toys, this is a really quick bath,” Harry explained and started washing Louis’ body. When he was done he washed his hair and then pulled him out. He wrapped him in a fresh towel, pulled the drain, then carried him to the changing table in Zayn’s room. He laid him down and started to dry him off and then put one of Niall’s diapers on him.  

“Ok you two, why don’t we go downstairs and I’ll start on lunch,” Harry said as he picked Louis up and put him on his hip. He then walked over to Niall and pulled him out of the crib and set him on his feet. 

“Hold?” he asked stretching his arms up for Harry and staring pitifully at him.

“I’m sorry buddy but I can’t hold you and Louis both, can you please walk for me?” he asked Niall trying to hold his hand. 

“Nooooo,” Niall started crying and fell to the floor. 

“Niall please stop crying,” Harry said bending down so he was eye level with the Little. 

“Hold?” He asked pitifully looking at him. 

“I don’t think I can buddy, I can carry you and Louis if he’s in his carrier,” Harry said. 

“Carrier,” Niall said, his Mommy was gone, his Daddy was on his way to the hospital and he needed comfort right now. 

“Ok can you stay here for a second while I get a towel,” Harry said and waited for Niall to nod. When he did he went to the changing table where the towel he used to dry Louis was lying, he went to the beach seat in the bathroom and put the towel down on it so Louis wouldn’t get dirty. He then lowered Louis into the seat and was very happy when he didn’t react. 

“Ok Lou Lou, let’s go get Niall,” Harry said as he picked up the seat and carried it out to where Niall was sitting on the floor slowly crying. “Come here Ni,” Harry said picking the Little up off of the floor and putting him on his hip. 

“Ouvie,” He mumbled behind his pacifier as he laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Ok here’s your Lovie,” Harry said as he got it out of the crib and handed it to Niall. He then picked Louis and the seat up then very carefully carried the two boys downstairs. “Ok boys let’s put you two down,” he said putting Niall down on the couch and he started crying, wanting to stay with Harry. 

“No,” he whined. 

“You want to stay with me?” Harry asked. 

“Mmmm,” he nodded. 

“Ok then let’s go to the kitchen,” he said taking both boys to the kitchen. He put Louis, who was in his seat down on the counter and kept Niall in his arms. “Ni, do you know where anything in this kitchen is?” Harry asked.   

“No,” he replied. 

Harry nodded, “Ok, let’s try to find something,” he said walking over to the pantry and looking through it. Harry sighed, “I don’t see anything. Hmmm, ok, let’s take you two to McDonald’s,” he said walking over to the counter. “Ni can I please put you down so I can put clothes on Louis and then get him in his carrier?” he asked. 

“Nooooo,” Niall whined again. 

“Only for a second,” Harry said putting him down in the highchair that was at the table. 

“Nooooo,” He started yelling and trying to hold onto Harry but he managed to get him in the and the tray locked in place. 

“I know Ni, I know,” Harry cooed going over to Louis was starting to get worked from hearing Niall. “Don’t be upset Louis, Daddy’s here,” he cooed taking him out of his seat. He grabbed a onesie and shorts out of the diaper bag and set Louis on the counter. He dressed him as quick as he could and then went to grab the carrier. He brought it back and set it on the counter and then put Louis in his seat and buckled him in.  He clipped Louis’ pacifier to his shirt and handed him his Blue. 

“Ok babes stay here for a second while I get Niall’s carseat out and into my car,” he said and then went to the garage to grab the seat from Zayn’s car. He took it out and carried it out to his car when Doniya, Zayn’s older sister, pulled up. 

“Whatcha doin?” She asked rolling down her window to ask him. 

“I’m about to take the two babies to McDonalds for lunch,” he said strapping the seat into his car. 

“Why are you going out?” she asked. 

“Because I couldn’t find anything and this will be easier and then I’ll just take Niall to my house until I have to pick Liam up,” he said looking at her.

“Well if you need help I can get them some leftover risotto and help you with them,” she offered. 

“I don’t know, is that to much for you? I know Nick’s pretty little,” Harry said. 

“He’s asleep, we were at lunch that’s why I wasn’t here. Once I looked at my phone I rushed back,” she explained.  

“I mean it’ll be easy to take them to get lunch and then take them to my house,” Harry said. 

“Are you sure? I can help you,” Doniya said pulling her car into her spot. She then got out and got Nick out in his carrier. “At least let me help you get them in the car,” she said and started to walk in. “Oh my goodness they’re screaming,” she commented on the two distraughts Little’s in the kitchen. “I’m going to put Nick in our room before they wake him up,” Doniya said walking out. 

Harry walked over to Louis with the familiar ache in his chest meaning it was time to nurse. “Come here Lou Lou,” Harry said picking him up. He knew they needed to nurse now even though he liked to do it before he put Louis to bed. He grabbed his nursing cloth out of his diaper bag and sat as best he could at the kitchen table for Louis to nurse. 

“Daddy, want my Daddy,” Niall mumbled upset in the highchair. 

Doniya came down with a baby monitor in her hand, “what is Niall doing in Nick’s highchair?” 

“That’s Nick’s?” Harry asked. 

Doniya chuckled, “yea, Niall’s is over there,” she said pointing to the one in the corner of the room. 

“Oh, I didn’t see that,” Harry said. 

“So you’re a nursing Caretaker?” Doniya asked as she went over to the refrigerator. 

“Uhm no,” Harry replied, he never knew how to answer it because it always made him uncomfortable.

“You just like doing it?” She asked pulling out the risotto they had last night. 

“No, no, it’s just… Louis’ resisting his headspace so his body has decided to make him nurse until he accepts his headspace and his classification. What is that?” Harry asked. 

“It’s the risotto from last night, I’ll warm it up for them,” Doniya said, “This will be easier than taking them out and probably better than McDonalds.” 

“Yea you’re probably right, thanks.” 

“Have you ever been to a Little and Me group for new Little’s under one?” Doniya asked. 

“No,” Harry replied. 

“I think it’ll be really helpful for you. I know they say it’s really uncommon to have a nursing Little for adjustment purposes but honestly when I went I saw it quite a bit. I think it could help you to talk to other people in your situation,” she said. 

“I talk to Zayn,” he said. 

“Yea but he doesn’t get it, yes Niall is little but there is a big difference between a Little that is under a year and a Little that is under two,” she explained. 

“Yea I guess, did you ever go to one?” He asked. 

“Yea I did, we actually just stopped going because some of our group already left for college,” she explained, “I know I’ve already said this but it’s really helpful and I’m really glad I did it,” she said and took the rice out of the microwave. She stirred it and then put it into two different bowls for the boys and got them two spoons. 

“Here,” she said handing a bowl over to Harry and then went over to Niall with the other bowl. “Open up Ni,” she cooed as blew on the risotto and then brought it to his lips.

“Thank you for helping?” Harry said. 

“Of course, Niall’s my nephew,” she said bring another bite up to mouth. “How long has he been nursing?” 

“Only couple of weeks but the doctor said it will probably last a couple of years,” Harry replied. “Are you done?” He asked looking down at Louis. He nodded so Harry put him over his shoulder and patted his back until he had two good burps. “Do you want some food?” He asked adjusting him so he was back to chest on his lap. 

“Yes,” Louis replied and then yawned. 

“Aww is someone getting sleepy?” Harry cooed bring a spoonful of risotto to his boy’s lips. 

“No,” Louis said after he swallowed. 

“Uh huh,” Harry cooed and kept feeding him. When the boys were done eating Doniya and Harry wiped the boys down and put the bowls in the sink. “Ok now I think it’s nap time for two very tired Little boy’s,” he cooed. 

“Daddy?” Niall asked looking around from his place on Doniya’s hip. 

“Daddy’s at the hospital right now but he will be ok, for right we’re going to take a nap then we can go visit him,” Harry said to Niall then looked at Doniya, “I’m picking Liam up from the train station in like five hours and I’m going to take Niall with me. Should I take them to my house now for naptime or after?” Harry asked looking at Doniya. 

“They can nap here and then play with Nicky and when Liam gets here you can go pick him up and then take them to go see Zayn,” she said. 

“Is there a good place for Louis to sleep?” 

“He can sleep in the travel cot we have,” she said or he can lay in Zayn’s bed. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

“Yea, he won’t care,” she said. 

“Sounds good, let me grab Niall a bottle and I’ll meet you upstairs in Zayn’s room.” 

“Ok,” Harry said and grabbed Louis’ pacifier and Blue and then headed up to Zayn’s room. He walked upstairs and then decided that he wanted to take a nap with the boys. He realized how exhausted he was and just wanted to cuddle with his Little while he was in his headspace and wanted him.  

Harry got into Zayn’s bed and put Louis down beside him. Doniya walked in with Niall who had a pacifier clipped to shirt, his lovie in one hand, and his bottle in the other. She put him down in his crib and looked over at Harry and Louis in her brother’s bed.

“You decided to take a nap with them?” she asked in a whisper. 

“Yea, I’m pretty beat, they are exhausting,” Harry replied. 

“Well sleep tight, let me know if you need anything once you wake up?” she said and then put Niall down. She tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable before walking out and leaving them to rest. 

They slept for about two hours, all beat from the trauma of the day. “Daddy,” Louis whined as he started to come to. He was wet confused as to who he was running into. 

“Shhh, shhh, shh, I’m right here,” Harry said putting his hand on Louis’ back and started to rub it. 

“Mmmm, wet,” he moaned. 

“Ok, ok,” Harry cooed and got out of the bed. He picked Louis up out of the bed and took him over to the changing table. He got him in a fresh diaper and then redid his onesie. He then looked at Niall who was still asleep so he grabbed the monitor and decided to go downstairs with Louis. 

Once they were downstairs Louis started wiggling to be set down. “Harry, put me down,” he whined and Harry wanted to scream when he realized that Louis was out of his headspace. 

“Ok,” Harry said and put him down in Niall’s walker. 

“Noooo,” He screamed. 

“Shhhh, you’re going to wake Niall,” Harry scolded. 

“I don’t want to be in a walker!” He said back. 

“Well I’m sorry but if you want to walk around then you have to be in the walker,” Harry explained. 

“That’s not fair,” he whined. 

“I’m sorry Louis but we are not going to have this fight again,” Harry said. 

“You need to get me out,” Louis said with a stomp of the food. 

“If you keep up the attitude then you are going to get in trouble,” he explained as he went to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found something he thought would be suitable for Louis. Then he started to walk off to his bag to get Louis his Blue and a snack. 

“Don’t walk away from me!” Louis yelled. 

“What’s all the yelling?” Doniya asked walking in with Nick on her hip.

“Someone woke up on the grumpy side of the crib,” Harry cooed as he handed Louis his snack and Blue. His Blue ended up calming him down. “There, does that feel better?” Harry cooed getting on his level.

“Mmm,” Louis whined still mad at Harry for putting him in the walker and treating him like a Little.

“You can go home if you like, I can take care of Ni,” She replied.

“It’s ok I don’t mind staying here, besides I told Liam I would pick him up at the train station.”

“Is he coming back because of Zayn?”

“Yea but he also said that there was nothing they can do right now so he thought it was irrelevant to be sitting there when Niall needed him,” Harry explained.

“Mumma,” Nick whined on her hip.

“I know baby,” she cooed and kissed him on the cheek. “Time for a bottle.”

“I know that feeling,” Harry said and sat down on the couch.

“I want out,” Louis whined looking at Harry.

“You can get out and stay in my lap or you can walk around in the walker,” Harry explained again.

“I want out,” Louis started to whine and cry.

“Oh my goodness,” Harry cooed and pick Louis up so he was in his arms with his Blue. “Did you not get enough sleep?” he cooed bouncing Louis around the room. 

“Stoooooop,” Louis whined leaning back.

“I know, I know. You’re just so fussy.” 

“Nooo,” he whined in response. 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked and managed to turn Louis so he was cradled in his arms. He lifted his shirt and brought Louis to his nipple. Much to Louis’ displeasure his Little mindset took over and he latched on. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Louis decided to eat. But of course that would be short lived because after about a minute of nursing Niall started screaming on the baby monitor, which scared Louis so he unlatched and started crying as well. 

Harry had no idea how anyone ever managed having two kids because two Littles felt impossible. He put Louis over his shoulder and started patting his back, hoping he would burp a bit, but also calm down. Doniya came back to the living room with Nick, who now had a bottle, on her hip. “What’s wrong?” 

“That’s Niall too,” he replied. 

“Oh poor baby he just misses his Caretakers I bet,” she cooed. 

“Yea. Can you watch him?” Harry asked putting Louis down in the walker again because he knew he couldn’t carry both Louis and Nall.     

“Of course,” she replied and then Harry with the monitor in hand ran upstairs to deal with that distraught Little. “Hi Ni Ni, don’t cry,” he cooed picking up him out of the crib. 

“Mmmm, Mommy, Daddy,” he cried. 

“Daddy is at the hospital and Mommy is on his way here right now,” Harry cooed as he laid him down on the changing table. 

“Weally?” he asked scratching his eyes as Harry changed him. 

“Yup I got a text from him about a half hour ago saying he was getting on the train. Are you excited?” 

“Want Mommy,” he mumbled. 

“I know you do but can you have a good time with me and Louis and Doniya and Nicky until we go get Mommy?” Harry cooed. 

“Mmmm, guess,” he mumbled. 

“Aww thank you,” Harry cooed as he picked him up. “Let’s go see what Lou Lou and Nicky are up to,” he said as he started to walk downstairs with Niall on his hip. “Oh Louis, why are you so upset?” 

“My Daddy,” He cried reaching to for Harry. He didn’t love being a Little but he really didn’t love when Harry showed interest in another Little. 

“Yes I’m your Daddy,” Harry cooed putting Niall on his feet then picked Louis up. “Is that better?” 

“Mine,” Louis whined and buried his head in Harry’s neck. Harry rolled his eyes but appreciated the love since Louis was very random when showing affection towards him. The rest of the afternoon went better after Louis got used to sharing Harry. They were able to actually play. 

Harry looked at his phone when it buzzed and saw that Liam told him they were about fifteen minutes away. “Niall, guess what?” He asked as the two boys were playing with the blocks. 

“Wha?” 

“Mommy’s at the train station,” Harry cooed. 

“Mommy?” Niall asked in excitement. 

“Yea, Mommy. Let’s go get you some shoes and then we’ll go get Mommy,” Harry said and picked him up. He brought him upstairs and put him in his shoes and a new shirt on. He then carried him downstairs and put him in his car. Then he came back and grabbed Louis, who he put in the carrier and then buckled it into his car. 

He drove to the train station with the two Little’s in the back. When they pulled up Harry text Liam that they were there. “Mommy?” Niall asked. 

“Mommy’s almost here,” Harry cooed. He saw out the back that Liam and Ruth were approaching. 

Liam opened the door that Niall was sitting next to and opened the door. “Niall!” he cheered. Niall squealed and started to reach for him. “Oh baby, I missed you so much.” 

“Out,” Niall cried. He wanted to be with his Mommy. 

“No, stay in your seat. We’re going to go see Daddy,” Liam said. He left the door open while he went to the back to put his suitcase in the back of the car. Niall started wailing when Liam walked away. He came back and climbed into the middle seat while Ruth got in the front. “It’s ok, stop crying. I’m right here,” he cooed as he grabbed Niall’s hand. 

“So we’re going to the hospital?” Harry asked. 

“Yea, if that’s ok,” Liam asked. 

“Of course,” Harry replied and drove them over to the hospital. When they got there Harry drove up the entrance. 

“You’ll don’t want to come?” Liam asked. 

“Nah, I think you guys should have family time,” Harry replied. 

“Thanks man, for everything,” Liam said and then got out of the car. He undid Niall from his carseat and walked inside.

“Liam! Wait!” Harry called. 

“What?” Liam asked turning around. 

“You’re leaving his carseat and your bag?” Harry said. 

“Oh, I’ll get it from you later,” Liam said. 

“Ok, tell Zayn I hope he feels better,” Harry called out. 

“Well do,” Liam said and then turned to go into the hospital. 

“You’re staying with us right?” Harry asked looking at Ruth. 

“Yup.” 

“How is she?” Harry asked. 

“Not any better. The same I guess,” Ruth replied. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. Ruth shrugged. She wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it. Harry drove her to his house and he spent the rest of the evening hanging out with his family. 

Zayn was happy to have Liam back. He had to spend the next couple days in the hospital but he didn’t care because Niall was with Liam and they were back together. 


End file.
